the walking simpsons
by the man of many dreams
Summary: This is a story about Homer Simpson and his family surviving the zombie apocalypse. Youll see and meet many familiar characters as they journey to find a safe place to stay but what could get in their way along their journey? found out here!
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

It was a brisk morning in the simpsons house, not a single person was awake, well almost everyone. Downstairs in the kitchen was homer simpson digging through the fridge

for a beer. He moved containers and food inside the fridge and reached in the back to take out a bottle of beer. As he was about to open it he heard a scratch at the door.

He would slowly walk towards it, his heart beating fast as he put his hand on the door and opened it. Outside his door was Herbert Powell his brother holding a cellphone against

his ear. He closed the phone and looked at homer with a frightened look and he said " HOMER YOU GOTTA HELP ME ". Homer looked at his brother's pleading eyes and he

stepped aside saying " alright just come inside and have a seat BUT DON'T TOUCH MY BEER". Herbert thanked his brother and wobbled inside sitting on the couch shaking .

Homer sat next to him patting his back and drinking his beer. "So Herbert what's the problem? OH NO DON'T TELL ME THEY'RE NOT SELLING DOUGHNUTS ANYMORE" screamed

homer. "What!? No u moron it's something more important than some dumb junk food" said Herbert. "Now listen here! If ur gonna stay in my house ur gonna respect my love

for junk food SO DON'T DISRESPE-" HOMER SHUT UP THIS IS IMPORTANT" said herbert interrupting homers rant about junk food. " Listen...i was walking on the sidewalk and i

saw a pale looking man so i walked up to him and he….he…"said herbert hesitantly " He took ur BEER!? " screamed homer. " What!? No! WOULD U STOP WITH THE BEER AND

JUNK FOOD ALREADY" he sighed and continued "anyways..the pale stranger grabbed my arm...and he...bit me". Homer looked at herbert with a confused look and said "so….do

u taste good? " SHUT THE HELL UP HOMER THIS ISN'T ABOUT WHETHER OR NOT I TASTE GOOD A MAN BIT ME HOMER A HUMAN BEING BIT ME" yelled herbert. " wow

herbert i'm sorry you must've been through alot but i assure you that i am here for you 100 percent" and that's when homer closed his eyes and fell asleep. "WAKE UP IDIOT "

homer opened his eyes and saw herbert standing there angry. "Oh sorry herbert i must've fell asleep" herbert looked at him with anger in his eyes and said " HOMER THIS

ISN'T THE TIME I THINK I'M DYING ". "dying!? How herbert? " said homer. "Well homer i went to the hospital and when i got there hundreds of people were dying from the

bites, it's the bites from these pale humans homer THERE INFECTING US". " ok herbert calm down i'll take care of this you just relax ok?". "RELAX !?" spouted herbert "I

CAN'T RELAX YOU FOOL DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND I'M GONNA DIE AND I'M GONNA TURN INTO ONE OF THOSE THINGS" he grabbed homer by the shoulders and shook him in

anger. Homer patted his brothers back again and said "it'll be ok i promise now why don't you just sit down and i'll wake marge up to make us breakfast". Herbert sighed and

said " homer you're an idiot you know that? I mean what KIND OF MORON DOESN'T SEE THAT HIS OWN BROTHER IS" herbert would cough mid sentence and fall to the

ground. " HERBERT ARE YOU OK!? " homer ran to him and picked him up setting him on the couch and herbert looked at him holding his hand and said " homer...i can feel it

happening….please….please homer...get ur family and leave….please….before i turn…..". " Turn into what? " said homer. "A….a….zombie…." and with that said herbert closed

his eyes and went into a deep sleep. Homer tried to shake him and wake him up but it was no good he was dead. He cried and looked at his dead brother lying on the couch

pale and deceased. Homer decided it was best to call 911 so he ran to the kitchen and grabbed the phone and while he dialed the number herbert got up. His eyes were

bloodshot his skin was decayed his mouth wide open ready to eat, he slowly walked to the kitchen and grabbed homers arm biting it. Homer screamed in pain and pushed his

brother down grabbing a chair and said " herbert dont make me do this to you…." . Herbet didn't listen, and jumped at homer trying to bite his neck. Homer grabbed herbert's

chin and pushed him back throwing the chair on him and smashing it on his head. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he saw his only brother dead in his own house, killed by his

hands. Homer grabbed a knife off the counter and stared at it knowing that this was the only way.


	2. Chapter 2: losing the arm

The sun had just come up and it was shining into the simpsons bedroom. Marge would yawn and get up from bed heading towards the bathroom to do her daily routine of

brushing her hair and teeth. She would look in the mirror and pick up her brush and started to comb her hair, when she heard the sound of screaming coming from

downstairs. Panicking marge ran out of the bathroom and came downstairs to see herbert laying on the floor dead. She gasped and headed into the kitchen where she saw

homer with his arm having a giant cut in it. Marge immediately fainted and fell to the ground, homer picked her up and started to shake her saying" marge please speak to

me, PLEASE MARGE" panicked homer. Marge slowly opened her eyes and said " homie? what...WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM AND WHY IS YOUR BROTHER DEAD!? " She

was shocked and frightened and homer didn't know how to explain all of this, so he handed her the knife and said in a serious voice " Marge i know you're scared and

confused but i need you to listen to me….i need you to take this knife….and...make me a sandwhich". "HOMER SIMPSON THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR FOOD" yelled marge as she

grabbed the knife and looked at the blood pouring on it. She would look at him, tears in her eyes as she realized he had harmed himself. "Homie whats going on " asked

marge and homer looked at her saying " honey….this is gonna sound weird but herbert came in said he got bit by a pale human and died but he came back as a zombie and

bit me, so i had to kill him and i'm afraid that i'm gonna turn so i thought i would cut my arm off….". Tears once again formed into marge's eyes as she held the knife and said

" what can i do to help homie!? ". "Well… a beer would be great!" said homer with glee in his voice. "HOMER THIS IS SERIOUS WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO

DAMMIT". Homer sighed and looked at marge, with sadness in his eyes he said " i need you to cut my arm off...i'm sorry but i think this is the only way for me to live. Marge

shook her head and said " no there has to be another way i'm not gonna cut your arm off!" Tears welled up in her eyes as she spoke and she looked at homer hoping he would

say she wouldn't have to cut his arm off. He didn't, he grabbed marges arm and pleaded her to do it until she finally decided to do it and tied his arm with a belt while he bit

down into a shirt that marge found. His heart was beating with fear when he saw marge lift the knife up and proceed to start trying to cut his arm off. It was no good the knife

wasn't strong enough, they needed something sharper so marge ran to the garage and grabbed his saw and ran back to the kitchen to find homer eating a doughnut. "

HOMER SIMPSON THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR YOU TO BE SNACKING ON DOUGHNUTS I'M TRYING TO CUT YOUR FUCKING ARM OFF AND YOU'RE EATING A FUCKING

DOUGHNUT ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?". Homer looked at her and held out the doughnut saying " i'm sorry honey did you want some? ". " Do i want a doughnut….do i want a

doughnut….HELL NO I DON'T WANT A FUCKING DOUGHNUT, I WANT TO CUT YOUR ARM OFF SO YOU'LL LIVE". Homer saw the anger in her eyes and slowly shoved the

doughnut into his mouth, and marge picked up the shirt and shoved it back in his mouth. "Now...DON'T REMOVE THE SHIRT AGAIN" yelled marge as she picked the saw up

and grabbed his arm asking if he was ready. He nodded and closed his eyes as she started to dig the saw into his skin, he screamed and moaned as loud as he could, he tried

to escape and get out but it was no good the saw was in too deep. Marge kept sawing the arm off crying and looking away every time it went deeper, she couldn't believe she

was sawing her husband's arm off. It didn't help when he screamed and looked at her pleading for mercy through the shirt but there was nothing she could do this was for his

own good so she kept sawing it off and finally with one last strike the arm came off. She pushed the arm aside and grabbed towels and tape covering up his stub so he

wouldn't bleed to death. She helped him up and sat him in a chair, he was out cold from the shock of losing his arm. She decided it was time to get the kids, get the pets ,

grab her husband and get the hell out of the house. She ran to the stairway and yelled "KIDS GET UP IT'S TIME FOR….BREAKFAST. Lisa came running down in her pajamas

with bart coming down behind her. Lisa came into the kitchen and gasped when she saw herbert and homer. " MOM WHAT HAPPENED TO DAD AND UNCLE HERB" cried lisa.

Marge got on her knees and grabbed bart and lisa hugging them and she said " Kids i'm afraid that your uncle is dead...and your dad had to lose his arm". Bart looked up and

said " so dad finally lost his arm to diabetes huh? Heh, it took longer than i expected " marge smacked him on the head and yelled " BART THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR JOKES

RIGHT NOW". Lisa and Bart looked at marge, worried that something was going on. Marge looked at her kids and told them " listen kids...your dad is gonna be ok he was

bitten by his brother who was bitten by a...a….zombie…." Barts face brightened and he yelled out "COOL DUDE A ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE. Marge slapped him again and said "

THIS ISN'T FUNNY THIS IS SERIOUS NOW I NEED BOTH OF YOU TO GET YOUR THINGS BECAUSE WE'RE LEAVING. Lisa and Bart nodded there heads and ran upstairs to

gather their things while marge grabbed maggie and the diaper bag and slowly went into the garage to unlock the car. She opened the car door and put maggie into her car

seat and strapped her up as the kids ran into the car with suitcases. " Alright kids you wait here while mommy gets daddy here listen to some music " she turned the radio on

and it was Birch Barlow A radio talk show host who was ranting about how people were eating each other. Marge quickly turned it off and smiled nervously at the kids and said

" how about you just sit there till i get back " and ran into the kitchen to grab her husband and she carried him into the car. She started the car and clicked the garage door

opener and that's when she saw it on her car door mirror. A giant horde of zombies were standing there ready to eat them. Marge gulped and looked that them not knowing

what to do she sat there as they started to come inside and that's when the kids realized that their mother was in shock.


	3. Chapter 3: The town

"Mom? " said Lisa as she put her hand on her mother's shoulder trying to get her attention. " Mom you ok!?" she would keep trying to get her to snap out of it but it was no

good she wouldn't budge, she would sit there staring at the windshield not moving a single muscle. Lisa decided it was time to take matters into her own hands and she got

out of her seat and sat in her mom's lap grabbing the wheel. "Please don't ground me mom…" said Lisa as she tried to start the car, but as she was starting it the zombies got

against the windows and were starting to claw through them. Lisa looked at them through the window, She was shocked and scared. She would then go into shock just like

her mother and that's when Bart noticed that he and maggie were the only ones who weren't shocked or passed out. He took out his slingshot and loaded it with a rock and

proceeded to slowly open his window a little to fire the rock at a zombie's head but..it didn't work the zombie wasn't affected by the little rock. They had started to surround

the car and were about to break the windows when...a gunshot was fired from the distance and the zombies walked towards it leaving the garage. Bart took this time to slap

his mother and sister to wake them up. Marge opened her eyes and looked around saying "WHAT HAPPENED!? WHERE ARE THE ZOMBIES!? IS IT OVER!? ". " no time to talk

mom we gotta get the hell out of here before they get back so step on it! " said bart. Marge deciding to listen put lisa back in her seat and slammed her foot on the gas petal,

speeding out of the garage. She would drive through the neighborhood seeing all of her neighbors infected and running around biting people and that's when she saw him on

his knees praying. "Dear lord please have mercy on our souls, i stand here in the yard of my house begging for mercy lord, please save my wife and kids lord, take me not

them lord i am willing to sacrifice my oodily doodily self for them" said ned flanders as he prayed for edna and the children who were safely barred in the house. Marge stared

out the window and sighed as she drove off while the zombies started to gather around ned. She managed to escape the neighborhood without any problem and now they

were safely in the parking lot of the Kwik-E-Mart. She slowly got out of her car and ran into the store where a double barrel shotgun was pointed at her head. "I am sorry Mrs.,

simpson but i cannot let u in a step further until i do a full body check, it is very necessary"said Apu. She sighed and proceeded to let him search her. He would dig through

her pockets and search her hair for any hidden weapons or bites. "Alright Mrs, simpson you are clear, i am very glad that you have survived this long, where is the rest of your

family?" asked Apu. "Well...there inside the car you see we had a little trouble getting here….it wasn't very easy" said marge. " Ah yes i completely understand Mrs, Simpson it

is alright whatever you want it is yours but i simply ask one thing in return " said apu who was lowering his shotgun. " What would that be? " asked marge with a confused

look on her face. "Well as you can see these doors will not be able to withstand a horde of zombies, so i was wondering if i could come with you if it is not to much to ask".

"Well i don't know Apu...i mean the whole family is in chaos right now, we kinda just wanna get out of this hell hole". " Ah yes i understand Mrs, Simpson but you have no

need to worry because i have the official Kwik-E-Mart keys to the Kwik-E-Mart Truck, so i can just follow you instead if that is alright with you Mrs, Simpson" said Apu as he

started packing ammo into his bag. " Well….alright you can come but only if we can store our bags into your truck". "Oh yes of course Mrs, Simpson you are more than

welcome to store anything in my truck" said Apu with a gleeful voice. Marge started to go to each of the shelves, and started to shove snacks, drinks, and toilet paper into her

bag. She ran to the counter where Apu was shoving tofu hot dogs into his bag and said " alright let's get out of here before the dead starts eating us like a bunch of dead

meat ". Marge grabbed her bag and followed Apu to the back of the Kwik-E-Mart where the Truck was stationed. "Alright Mrs, Simpson i will follow you through the town" said

Apu as he started to get into the truck. " Ok Apu i'll make sure your behind us " said marge as she started to run back to the front of the store to where her car was. She

opened the car door and got inside to see her husband still passed out and the kids in the back sitting still. She started the car and proceeded to drive out of the parking lot and

into the road. The zombies would start to follow the car down the road and were about to jump on the car, when a giant truck started to run over the zombies. Heads of the

decaying dead were flying everywhere and a arm landed on the back trunk of marge's car, making her jump. She looked behind her and saw Apu waving in the giant truck as

he ran over the zombies, and their blood spilled everywhere on the road covering it in blood. Marge sped up the car and started to drive to the stop sign where she saw Moe's

Tavern. She saw Moe on the roof with barrels of beer and a drunk Barney trying to open the barrels. " HEY LEECH QUIT TRYING TO DRINK THE DAMN BEER THAT'S GOTTA

LAST US" said moe as he aimed his shotgun at zombies surrounding the tavern below them. He fired his gun and got a zombie in the head and watched as it fell to the ground

dead. He wiped his forehead and turned around to get more ammo where he saw the barrel broken and barney was holding a mug he had taken from the bar and was gulping

down the barrel of beer. "BARNEY YOU FUCKING LEECH HOW MANY DAMN TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY BEER". Barney burped and looked at moe

saying "Jeez sorry Moe it's not my fault you left these barrels so close to me ". " Why you little...i oughta kill you right now " said moe as he pointed the gun at his face,

getting ready to blow his brains out. He was about to pull the trigger when he heard marge honking her car horn. He turned around and set his gun down and started to go

downstairs to unlock the bar doors. Marge parked her car, and grabbed maggie, and the kids and took them inside. Moe and Marge went back out to pick up homer so they

could get him inside the bar safely and that's when a zombie came behind marge and tried to bite her. She screamed and tried to fight it, but it was no use the zombie was

getting closer and it didn't look like it was gonna stop, so she gave up and accepted her fate but suddenly a bullet landed into the zombies brain making it fall to the ground

. She looked up and saw Apu with his shotgun looking at marge while saying " Mrs, Simpson are you alright? I was not sure if you needed assistance so i thought i would come

to your rescue". "Yes thank you Apu i'm alright now, Anyways we gotta get homer into the bar before more of these things attack us" said marge as she started to pick up

homer again and helped moe carry him inside. Apu came in the tavern and locked the doors behind him. He started looking around and saw that the Booths has spikes coming

out of them and the counter had been covered in what looked like gasoline. "Moe is this not dangerous " said apu as he pointed to the gasoline on the counter. Moe looked at

the counter and said " oh yeah don't worry your little indian head this is just a safety precaution incase i have to burn these mother fucking zombies alive". Apu gulped and

looked out the bar window to get his mind off the gasoline on the counter, and that's when he saw it. A giant horde of zombies were beginning to surround the bar and trying

to break in. He backed away and yelled out " ZOMBIES " everyone started to panic and moe fired his shotgun to calm them down. They all looked at him as he got on one of

the bar tables and said " alright everybody listen up it's gonna be alright we can just head up the roof and stay up there till we can wipe out these pieces of shit". Everyone

agreed to this and started to head upstairs to the roof where they all sat down and started looking down at the zombies breaking through the doors to get into the bar. Barney

who was drunk started to walk towards the ledge and that's when marge yelled out "BARNEY BECAREFUL YOUR GONNA FALL!". It was too late, Barney had already fallen and

he was grabbed by the zombies and they started to rip open his stomach. He screamed in pain as they started munching on his guts and ripping his arms out of his sockets.

Marge, Moe, and Apu watched in horror as Barney was slowly eaten by the zombies. It was at that moment when they realized that the zombies started to get drunk because

of Barney and that's when they all started to fall on the sidewalk groggy. Moe picked up his shotgun and said " THIS IS IT LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE WHILE THERE

PARALYZED". Moe grabbed his barrel of beer and ran downstairs with the others. He shot a couple zombies in the head and began to head towards apu's truck, and that's

where he saw the terrifying sight in front of him. " It was Barney crawling around with no arms as a zombie and tried to bite moe. Moe looked at him with a saddened face and

poured beer on his face saying " Well Barney you were my best customer and my favorite drunk, i just hope there's beer in hell". He pointed his shotgun at barneys head and

fired it making the bullet land right into barneys zombified skull killing him. Moe ran to the truck and got inside watching his own bar burn to the ground. He sighed and

watched the zombies try to follow them as they started to drive away from the bar and that's when moe saluted his bar and said goodbye to it. They drove over to a stop sign,

where a secret security camera was quietly watching them. The man watching them was none other than Mr. Montgomery Burns. He put his hands together and watched the

simpsons and the others as they parked their cars. "Smithers who are these babbling fools?" said Mr. Burns as he held his teddy bear. "Well that's Homer Simpson from sector

7g" said smithers as he looked at with an admiring look. " Simpson eh? Hmmmm…" said Mr. burns as he smiled and put his hands together and said " good, Smithers release

the hounds...it's time that we defend the power plant from survivors" He made an evil grin and looked out the window as he saw people being eaten in front of him. It was the

most exciting thing he ever saw and he loved it. He sat at his desk and opened a book reading it by the fire and hummed along with the screams of pain and suffering coming

from outside. It was his kind of fun and he wasn't about to let anymore ruin his fun. He smiled and clicked a button releasing toxic gas into the air that made the people cough

and slow down. The zombies got closer and started eating them and Mr. Burns laughed and continued to read and said " Smithers isn't it beautiful?". " Yes Mr. Burns….Yes it

is" said Smithers as he watched people getting killed and eaten. Mr. Burns closed his book and got up walking to the window with his hands behind his back. He looked out of

window and saw his own son outside trying to run away. Mr. Burns smiled and opened the window. He told smithers to grab a gun and to shoot his own son in the leg.

Smithers shot Mr. Burns son in the leg and he fell screaming " DAD HELP ME " Mr Burns smiled and waved to him as they started eating his back. He then saw his own son

turn into a zombie and that's when Mr. Burns said " Excellent….".


	4. Chapter 4: An excellent beginning

It was getting dark when marge parked her car in the parking lot of the nuclear plant. She had high hopes that Mr. Burns would be able to help them out, but little did she

know that Mr. Burns had other things in mind. When she got out of the car she slowly proceeded to the door of the nuclear plant. She knocked on the door and waited

patiently for someone to answer it but to her dismay no one would. Instead Mr. Burns released the hounds on her and they immediately came out of the power plant and

started to chase her. Marge began to run from them but slowly stopped when she saw a horde of thirty zombies in front of her, all ready to eat her flesh. She would back away

and bump into the dogs which made her realize that she had no way of escaping. Until she heard gunshots in the distance and looked to see a survivor who was trying to fend

off zombies. The zombies in front of marge immediately walked towards the sound of the gun fire. So once they left marge began to head back to her car but before she could

she was quickly bitten in the leg by the hounds. She screamed in pain while trying to kick the dogs off of her leg, but it was no use the dogs wouldn't budge. Moe saw what

was happening and got out of the truck with his shotgun and began to shoot the hounds. He managed to head shot two of the hounds but another hound jumped at him and

knocked him to the ground. The hound had started biting his face. Moe would try to push the dog off of him but it was no use the dog wasn't going to leave. So that's when

marge decided to pick up moes shotgun and aim it at the hound trying to eat moe. She would slowly pull the trigger and land the bullet right in the dog's back. The dog yelped

and fell to the ground bleeding. Marge ran over to Moe and helped him get up. "Thanks Midge " said Moe as he wiped the dirt off of his pant legs. "Its Marge...and your

welcome Moe, i just hope that can we get inside that power plant without any more problems" said marge as she began to open the car door to let her kids out. "Well don't

worry about that Midge, i got an idea that'll get us inside without any problems, just follow my lead" said Moe with a smirk on his face. Moe walked up to the security camera

in front of the power plant door and waved his hands. Mr Burns zoomed in on him and turned on the speaker. "What Blasted shenanigans are you ruffians up to down there

and what have you done to my hounds!?". "Well you see uh Mr. Burns my friends and i are with the association of money for greedy scumbags and we decided that you are a

special candidate" Said Moe as he crossed his fingers behind his back hoping this plan would work. " Money for greedy scumbags eh? SMITHERS open the doors " said Mr.

Burns as he put his hands together. Smithers opened the door to the power plant and Moe, Apu Marge, the kids, and a knocked out Homer, went inside. Moe and Apu set

Homer down on the floor and began to look around the power plant. "Mr. Burns would like only two of you to report to his office" said Smithers as he observed the survivors.

" Alright Midge and I will go to this guy the rest of you stay here" said Moe as he started to follow Smithers to office. Smithers opened the doors to the office and inside was

Mr. Burns at his desk putting his hands together. " So you're with the association of greedy scumbags eh? " Said Mr. Burns with a curious look on his face. " Yes sir i am Moe

Szyslak and this is Midge Simpson" Said Moe as he stood there looking nervous. " Simpson eh? Well what took you people so long i've been waiting for years just to get my

hands on the association of greedy scumbags" Said as he fiercely eyed down Moe and Marge. "Yes sir i know but if you would please do us a favor and perhaps let us stay

here for a couple days then maybe we could make you a permanent member" Said Moe. " Let you stay here? Hmmm of course! Oh could you please come a little closer i cant

really see you from this distance…." said Mr. Burns with a evil grin on his face. " Why certainly sir" said Moe as he slowly came forward. As soon as he had come closer Mr.

Burns pressed the button that activated the trap door and Moe fell right into it never to be seen again. Marge was shocked with what she had just witnessed, But Mr. Burns

wasn't finished torturing them. He got up from his desk and walked towards Marge. He grabbed her cheek and looked into her big eyes. Marge looked at his beady little

vulture eyes and saw nothing but darkness and greed inside them. She tried to slip out of his grip but smithers was holding her shoulders. " So you thought you could trick me

with some scumbag association eh? Well jokes on you because i'm already in that association" said as he held her cheek in his hand. "Smithers take her to the chamber of hell

" said Mr. Burns as he let go of her. "Uh Mr. Burns the chamber of hell is out of order right now…" Said Smithers in disappointment. " Blast! Well then just put her in a room

and tie her up, i'll deal with her after i deal with the guests downstair " said Mr. Burns with a evil grin on his face. " DON'T YOU DARE HURT THEM YOU EVIL CROW IF YOU SO

MUCH AS LAY A HAND ON THEM I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER MAKE IT TO YOUR 500TH BIRTHDAY" said Marge as she tried to break free from Smithers. " 500th birthday!? Oh

please i'm not that young...anyways enough with the flattery Smithers take her away!" said Mr. Burns as he headed towards his desk and started to press a button. Once the

button was pressed two big men in suits came into the office. " Ah good you're here, gentleman i have a very important assignment for you, i need you to take care of those

pests in my lobby and make sure the zombies eat all of them even the baby" Said Mr. Burns with a serious look. The men nodded and went downstairs to the lobby to find Apu

holding up his shotgun and pointing it at the men. " Hold it right there, or i will blow your brains out and that is a promise Mr. men in black" said Apu getting ready to fire his

gun at them. The men slowly started to back away and that's when they were hit on the head by a pipe. They fell to the ground and it was revealed that Moe was the one that

had hit them. "Moe! Where have you been? " said Apu with excitement in his voice. "Well this uh Burns guy tried to send me down a trap door and he accomplished that and

so i ended up in a dark room but lucky for me the door was unlocked so i opened it heard your voice and came over here to see what was happening" said Moe. "Well i am

glad you are alright but where is marge i do not see her with you" said Apu. "Well that's because that old douchebag has her and who knows what he's gonna do to her, so we

better hurry and find them" said Moe as he started to head upstairs. Apu gave Bart a pistol and told him to stand guard with homer and the kids. Moe and Apu quietly headed

up the stairs to where Mr. Burns office was. They slowly peered into the creaked door of the office and looked inside to find Mr. Burns asleep. They snuck inside and tiptoed to

the front of Mr. Burns desk and they turned around to find the camera footages and that's where they saw Marge tied up in a room. Moe was about to sneak out with Apu

when suddenly they heard a gun being loaded and they turned around to see Mr. Burns holding up a pistol. " So you think you can come in here and kill me eh? " Said Mr.

Burns getting ready to shoot Moe. " No sir we just want midge and then we will be on our way you'll never see us again i promise" said Moe nervously. " Oh you've got that

right you blasted bridge troll " said Burns as he lifted up his gun pointing it right against Mo's nose. " Now uh cant we talk about this i'm sure we can find a solution to this"

said Moe as sweat began to pour down his nose. " Oh but i already have, you see i plan to shoot you then use your indian friends organs to lure off the zombies" said Mr.

Burns with a sadistic look on his face. Moe gulped and looked at Apu hoping he could get this out of this jam, but he didn't. Apu was scared he didn't know how they would get

out of this and he wasn't sure whether or not they could. Mr. Burns put his finger on the trigger and began to press it but it wouldn't budge, his fingers were too skinny and

soft to be able to pull the trigger. " Oh blast it! Damn Infernal gun! Always going on the frinks" said as he hit the gun to try to make it work. Moe not thinking immediately hit

the gun out of Mr. Burns hands and punched him in the face. Mr. Burns quickly fell to the ground in pain. Moe picked up the gun and pointed it at Mr. Burns. "Any last words

vulture man? " said Moe as he put his finger on the trigger. " just one word…..SMITHERS" yelled and Smithers immediately came bursting through the door with a machine

gun in his hands. " PUT THE GUN DOWN OR I WILL PUT HOLES IN BOTH OF YOU AND IT WON'T BE PRETTY" said Smithers as he aimed the gun at them. Moe slowly put the

gun down and Mr. Burns stood up and picked up the gun holding it against Moes back. "Oh how the tables turned eh? " said Mr. Burns with a grin on his face. He was about to

kill Moe when he heard a scream from Smithers and looked up to see Bart shooting Smithers in the arm. "BLAST IT YOU LITTLE DWARF HOW DARE YOU HURT MY SLAVE"

yelled Burns as he tried to shoot Moe. Apu immediately pushed down Mr. Burns and began to head towards the door with Moe. They managed to escape successfully and ran

towards the room where marge was tied up. They opened the door and untied Marge from the chair and shortly began to head back to the lobby where the others were. When

they arrived they were shocked to see what was going on. Lisa had a knife in her hand and blood was pouring from it. They looked at her and saw Homer lying dead on the

floor, She had killed her own father.


	5. Chapter 5: An excellent ending

" H-h-homer….Homer….Homer…." muttered marge as she got on her knees and held homer in her arms as she started to cry. Moe sighed and turned to lisa to ask her what

had happened. "So Lisa what happened?" asked Moe as he looked at marge crying. "It was awful….Dad stopped breathing and i noticed his bandages were leaking and next

thing i know he doesn't have a pulse and i was afraid he would turn into a zombie, so i….i…." Lisa broke down and started to cry. "Hey it's ok kiddo, you did what you thought

was right and that's what really counts" said Moe as he comforted lisa. Apu went over to Marge and patted her back while she cried. He took out a handkerchief and wiped her

tears. " Mrs. Simpson i understand your pain but i really think we should get out of here before Mr. Burns comes after us" as soon as Apu said that Marge slapped him and

said " HOW DARE YOU HE WAS YOUR FRIEND AND ALL YOU WANNA DO IS RUN AWAY BECAUSE YOU'RE SCARED OF A TINY OLD MAN " and after she said that, she got up

and ran off into the power plant leaving all of them there. Apu looked down and hugged his dead friend making him cry. Moe gave Apu a pat on the back and looked at Homer.

He couldn't believe that he was gone. " Why….why did they have to take you homer?! Why!? " said Moe with sadness in his voice. Moe grabbed his backpack and took out a

blanket to wrap it around his dead friend. He and Apu were about to carry homer outside when they saw two people blocking the entrance. It was Mr. Burns and Smithers,

they were both armed with weapons. Mr. Burns held up his pistol and pointed it at Moe. " you've cost me enough trouble little cave troll! It's time for you to die!" said Mr.

Burns as he put his finger on the trigger, but he couldn't pull it. " OH BLAST IT CONTRAPTION! " said Burns as he threw the gun on the floor. " SMITHERS kill them " said Mr.

Burns with a evil grin and Smithers held up the machine gun and aimed it right at Apu and Moe. Bart,Lisa, and Maggie were behind them shaking in fear afraid that they would

die. Smithers was about to pull the trigger, when suddenly he heard a bus and quickly moved out of the way. A school bus had come crashing right into the entrance of the

power plant causing Mr. Burns to be hit by the bus. He slammed against the wall and started to cough. Smithers immediately ran over to him and started to hold him in his

arms. "MR. BURNS ARE YOU OK!? " said Smithers as he held Mr. Burns. " S-s-smithers…. Listen to me i have something important to tell you….." muttered Mr. Burns. " What

is it Mr. Burns!? " said the concerned Smithers. " Smithers i….i…..Love you…." said Mr Burns with the last of his breathe. Smithers face turned red and he looked at with a fiery

passion and said " Really!? ". "HELL NO im just making the scene more dramatic before i die….also Smithers before i go i want you to know that….i stole your kidney while you

were sleeping…" and with that said Mr. Burns closed his eyes and never opened them again. He was gone and Smithers was heart broken. He got up and picked up Mr. Burns

body carrying him outside of the power plant and into the hordes of zombies who were approaching the plant and they were never seen again. Otto the bus driver, wobbled

out of his bus and fell to ground. "Whoa dude that was some good mushrooms" said Otto as he kept tripping. "Who the hell are you!? " said Moe with a confused look on his

face. " Oh hey man Im uh a bus driver….i think" said the confused Otto. " you think….WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU THINK " yelled Moe. " Yo dude chill its all cool i didnt mean to

barge into this place it was an accident i swear" said Otto. " Yeah sure an ' accident'" said Moe sarcastically. " So this might change the subject but uh do you guys want a

lift?". " A lift? Hmm yeah sure why not we could use a bigger vehicle" said Moe as he started to pick up the bags. " oh wait a minute! I gotta find midge! She ran off

somewhere" said Moe with a worried look on his face. " Mistah Moe i suggest that you go around the power plant and find her i will make sure that the children and the bags

are safely inside the bus, we will wait here for both of you to return" Said Apu as he started to take the bags from Moe. Moe thanked Apu and started to head upstairs to see if

she was in Mr. Burns office. He opened the giant office doors and went inside to see marge standing in front of the window not moving a muscle. She was reminiscing about

her past, Thinking of all the good times her and homer had and thinking of all the bad times as well. Tears began to form in her eyes and she began to cry once again falling

to her knees. Moe ran over to her and held her in his arms to comfort her. She cried on his shoulder and wouldn't stop, she just couldn't believe that her homie was gone, she

found it impossible. Moe patted her back and told her it would be ok when in reality it wouldn't be ok, it may never be ok. Marge soon fell asleep from all of the drama that

happened today and while she was asleep, Moe got up and looked for supplies to take with them. He found a couple gluten free candy bars and some bottles of pills that Mr.

Burns used to take. He shoved them in his bag and went over to pick up marge. He carried her out of Mr. Burns office and went downstairs to where the others were, all packed and

ready to go. Moe carried Marge into the bus and set her down onto one of the seats. He then sat down in the seat next to her and looked as Otto got in seat and started the

bus. " Is everyone ready to go? " Asked Otto. Everyone nodded and Otto started to drive out of the power plant running over a couple zombies in the process. Their blood

splattered all over the bus covering the yellow coating. They drove off through the gates of the power plant and looked out the window to see the Power plant one last time.

Moe sticked up his middle finger and told the power plant to go fuck itself and then he wrapped his arms around Marge and held her tight as they drove off into the streets

wondering where they would end up next.


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome to school

The bus slowly drove down the street and stopped at a comic book shop. " Hey bus driver what's the big idea? Why did you stop? " asked Moe. "this fat dude had his thumb up

so i decided that we could bring him with us " said Otto with a grin on his face. Moe looked at the fat man wearing a blue shirt and holding a toy lightsaber and a milkshake. "

You wanna bring this guy with us!? Are you nuts!? " asked Moe. "Well according to these pills that i took from an old lady, it says i am" said Otto as he opened the doors to let

the fat man inside. " Thank you kind sir i will be sure to speak about this kind deed in my blog" said Comic Book Guy as he walked to a seat and sat in it. " Cool dude i've

never been in a blog before" said Otto as he closed the door and started to drive the bus again. He drove down the hill and parked in front of the springfield elementary,

where there were fences built around the entire school to keep out the zombies. Otto opened the doors and everyone went inside the gates to find four students standing

there holding pistols and shotguns. "Welcome to springfield elementary I'm Sgt. Skinner but most people know me as Principal Skinner, isn't that right…..Bart….." asked

Skinner as he frowned seeing that Bart survived the apocalypse. " Eat my shorts man " said Bart as he put up his middle finger and flipped off the principal. "WHY YOU

LITTLE…." Skinner would grab Bart and hand him to Nelson saying " take him to the Jail cell, i mean detention". Nelson dragged Bart into the school leaving the others behind

so they could talk to Principal Skinner. " So which one of you is in charge of this group? " asked Skinner as he examined them. " That would be me mr. uh Principal guy" said

Moe as he stepped forward. " Ok then, please follow me to my office, as for the rest of you, my students will safely transport you to an empty classroom" said Skinner as he

started walking up the school steps. Moe quickly followed him and looked around the hallways as they entered the school. He would look at the students opening their lockers

to take out some shotguns and grenades. " Hey uh, Skinner how come all of these kids have weapons in their lockers? " asked Moe as he nervously saw Ralph Wiggum take a

pistol out of his locker. " Well you see, after the apocalypse started i had a secret weapons stash hidden in the school basement for emergencies like these, and i made the

choice of equipping every active student that came to the school looking for shelter" Said Skinner as he opened the door to his office. He sat in his office chair and told Moe to

have a seat. Moe sat down and looked around the room, seeing it filled with boxes of ammo, grenades, guns, and knives. " So Mr. Leader what brings you to my school" said

Skinner as he sat back in his chair. "Its Moe by the way and your bus driver brought us here, so we had no choice but to enter this place and from the looks of it this place

looks like it could take on thousands of zombies " said Moe. " Well thank you it was alot of hard work but thanks to Willie, we now have the best defences that the school could

afford" said Skinner as he took a sip of his coffee. " Also, just so you know Moe, you and your group can stay here as long as you would like, i'm sure your group is already in

their designated classroom" said Skinner. " Classroom!? Why do we need a designated classroom? " asked Moe curiously. "Oh yes i forgot to mention...everyone that stays in

this school gets a classroom, or now known as a bedroom, yes that's right you and your group will be sharing a room to sleep in, i hope that's alright" said Skinner. "That's

fine skinner i'm sure no one will complain about it" said Moe as he thought about sleeping in the same room as Marge. " Anyways now that we took care of that, it's time to go

over the rules" said Skinner as he took out a paper with the rules on it and handed it to Moe. He picked it up and said " Rule one, no eating in the classrooms…..rule two, no

killing human beings unless they are infected…..rule number three, if someone dies they are to be given to the staff of the school, Moe paused at rule three and looked up at

Skinner. " Uh what's with rule numer three? " asked Moe nervously. " Oh don't worry about that, it's just a safety precaution, last time someone died in here the students

dropped the body in the meat grinder, this rule just means that all bodies will be taken by the staff and burned immediately" said Skinner as he folded his tie.

"SKINNERRRRRRRRRRRRR " said superintendent Chalmers as he came bursting through the door. " Yes superintendent Chalmers!? " said Skinner as he looked up at

Chalmers. " SKINNERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, I told you to call me General Chalmers! " said Chalmers as he sat in the chair beside Moe. " Ah yes of course, please accept my

apologies, General Chalmers" said Skinner as his face started to turn pale. " Well it's alright, anyways i came in here to tell you that Doris the lunch lady jammed the damn

grinder again " said Chalmers with a serious look. " Of course she did, i swear how many times do i have to tell her not to put the chicken nuggets in the grinder! " said

Skinner as he started to get up. " Um it wasn't chicken nuggets this time" said Chalmers as he got up and leaned over to whisper into Skinner's ear. " The student known as

Wendell Borton got sick again… and threw up in the meat bucket, and since Doris wasn't paying attention she picked up Wendell and threw him in not knowing that she

grabbed him instead of the meat" said Chalmers sadly. Skinner immediately ran out the door and ran to the cafeteria leaving Chalmers and Moe in the room alone.

"So….General is it? " Asked Moe as he looked at Skinner's desk. " Chalmers is just fine " said Chalmers as he started to walk around the office waiting for Skinner to come

back. " Chalmers, i have a question to ask you" said Moe as he looked at Chalmers walking around. Chalmers stopped and looked at Moe saying " What is it? ". "Well….it's

about this whole school fence thing, can it really stand against zombies? " said Moe as he looked out the window to see the fence. " Oh you have nothing to worry about the

fences can withstand fifty zombies or even more than that! " said Chalmers as looked at the door to see Skinner coming in and sitting down. " Sorry about that, anyways Moe

i'm

afraid that's all the time we have, Ralph here will escort you to your classroom " said Skinner as he pointed to Ralph holding his gun upside down. Moe gulped and followed

ralph down the hallway. Ralph stopped and lifted up his gun up pointing it at a classroom door. " This your room magical troll man " said Ralph as he scratched his head with

his gun. Moe waved goodbye to Ralph and went inside the class to see Apu and Lisa building a puzzle while Comic book guy sat in a corner reading comics, and Marge sat a

desk feeding Maggie. Moe smiled and walked over to Marge and said " Hey Marge how ya doing…." . She wouldn't speak, she would just sit there feeding her child. Moe sighed

and walked over to Apu and lisa. " Hey Apu how come that fat guys in our classroom with us? " asked Moe as he looked at Comic Book Guy eating chips that he had smuggled

in. " Apparently Mistah Skinner said that we have to share with him since there is not that many vacant classrooms" said Apu as he started to add more pieces to the puzzle. "

well alright i guess that's fine, well i might as well introduce myself to him " said Moe as he started to walk over to Comic Book Guy. He stepped in front of him and held out

his hand saying " hey there, im Moe nice to meet ya " said Moe with a smile. Comic Book Guy flipped the pages of his comic book and said " I do not shake hands with trolls,

now if you excuse me i have to finish reading my limited edition radioactive man volume forty five! ". Moe sighed and walked away sitting down at a desk and looking out the

window. Outside the window were some students guarding the fence. As they guarded the fence a zombie came up to it and tried to get through. One of the students took out

a knife and came close to the fence aiming the knife at the zombies head to kill it. The zombie fell to the ground with a stab wound in its head. Moe smiled and looked down

thinking that they could actually live a normal life here. He was about to go back to Marge again, when he suddenly heard the door open. A couple students came in with

blankets and pillows. They set the pillows and blankets down and started to put the desks into the hallway saying it was time for bed. The students then started to bring in air

mattresses for them to lay on. Marge and Maggie started to get on a Mattress and went to sleep, while Apu and Lisa kept making the puzzle, and Comic Book Guy kept

reading. Moe sighed and decided that he needed some well deserved sleep, so with that said he got onto the mattress, closed his eyes and went into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: The court session

Moe woke up and got out of bed yawning. He looked around and saw Apu sitting on the floor meditating. Moe walked over to him and Apu opened his eyes saying " Oh good

you have finally woken up, i am glad Mistah Moe" said Apu as he went back to meditating. "Where's everyone else at? " asked Moe as he looked around the empty classroom.

"They all went to have breakfast in the cafeteria " said Apu. Moe walked towards the door and opened it to go outside the hallway. In the hallway he saw kids patrolling the

halls and putting desks back in the rooms for the day. Moe continued to walk down the hallway and stopped at the cafeteria doors. He pushed them open and went inside to

see hundreds of kids sitting at the tables eating chicken nuggets and drinking the last supply of milk. He walked up to the counter and got a tray of chicken nuggets and a

glass of water. He looked at the tables and saw Marge, Lisa, Maggie, Comic Book Guy, and two strangers sitting at a table. Moe walked over to the table and sat down next to

Marge and smiled when he saw the strangers. It was Lenny and Carl they had come to the school when the apocalypse apparently came here to hide from the zombies and

ended up helping fortify the school, so they decided to stay. " Hey Moe! " said Lenny and Carl in unison. Moe said hi to them back and started to eat his food while the others

talked about their adventures in the apocalypse. " So Moe wheres Barney?, we noticed he didn't come in with you guys" said Lenny. " He….he didn't make it…." said Moe as he

looked down and started to get up and dump the rest of his tray in the garbage. " Oh...im sorry i didn't know…." said Lenny who started to look down and eat his food quietly.

Moe sighed and left the cafeteria and started to go upstairs to the roof of the school. He sat down and looked at the sky thinking of Barney. He smiled and thought of all the

times that he fought with Barney over stealing the beer. It made him happy to think of his old friend but then he realized he was gone and now Homer was gone. He started

to frown knowing that they were both gone and they weren't coming back. He looked down and saw some students cutting down some zombies that were clawing at the

fence. He then looked to the other side and saw Willie plowing fields in the yard to make a garden. He then saw a couple students marching to the gate and they had a

prisoner with them. It was bart, and they were going to throw him out of the school and into the outside with the zombies. Moe immediately ran downstairs and ran as fast as

he could to the entrance but he was stopped my Nelson. " You need a hall pass to get through or i'll have to beat the shit out of you old man" said Nelson with a evil grin.

"Step aside you little asshole or i'll tear you to pieces" said Moe as he pulled out a knife from his pocket. Nelson stepped aside and let Moe run outside to stop the kids from

kicking out Bart. The students pointed their guns at Moe and Skinner came out with a confused look. " What in the world's going on out here" asked Skinner as he saw the

students holding their guns up. "Sorry sir but we had no choice, Bart here is accused of murder" said Martin Prince as he held his gun at Bart's head. " Murder!? Who on earth

is he accused of murdering" asked Skinner as he walked towards them. " Nelson Muntz, we found him on the floor in the detention room and Bart was missing" said Martin. "

Hey man it's not my fault! I told you i was in the bathroom when it happened, i don't know who killed him! " said Bart as he tried to break free. " Alright i understand the

situation Martin but you cannot kick out Bart without evidence, so please return him to detention and we will later decide this in school court" said Skinner. Martin grabbed

Bart and took him back to detention while Moe walked with Skinner to the auditorium, where the court session would be held. " So what exactly is gonna happen in this here

court principal Skinner" said Moe as he looked around the auditorium. " Well Moe im afraid ill have to question bart and have a fair court session to decide whether or not he is

guilty" said Skinner as two students came barging in with a covered up body. They ran up to the stage and set down the body in front of Skinner and Moe. Skinner removed

the covers on the body and sighed seeing Nelson dead with a knife in the back of his head. "Well he was definitely killed, thats for sure, but whoever did it is a mystery right

now, which is why we have to have a court session" said Skinner as he started to cover Nelson back up. The students picked up Nelson and carried outside to be burned. "

Wait why didn't you keep the body and the knife for evidence" asked Moe curiously. "It wouldn't matter we don't have the equipment to determine who did it, we will just

have to hope that we find the culprit in court" said Skinner as he helped some students bring in a big desk and a chair. Skinner sat down at the big desk and was given a

gavel. All of the survivors in the school reported to the auditorium. They all sat down in chairs and watched as Bart walked onto the stage with Martin behind him. " We are

here today to decide who is guilty of killing Nelson Muntz" said Skinner as he looked around the room. " First to the stand is Martin Prince" said Skinner as he watched Martin

come forward and sit down in the chair. " The lawyers may now question him " said Skinner as he saw the crowd was confused. "We didn't pick lawyers " said Moe confused. "

Oh yes my bad...alright then the lawyers will be...Apu, who will defend Bart and the person to protest against Bart will be….Mrs Hoover! " said Skinner as he watched both of

them come onto the stage. " Mistah Martin is it true that when you arrived to see nelson dead, Bart was not there" said Apu curiously. " Thats correct! Bart was nowhere to be

found and when i went to look for him he was trying to open a window in the classroom, obviously he wanted to escape" said Martin looking smug as ever. "Hoover anything

you would like to ask Martin? " asked Skinner. Hoover shook her head no and Skinner called Bart to the stand. " Mistah simpson is it true that you were trying to escape the

bathroom? " said Apu hoping that he would said no. " Yes i did...but i had a good reason! " said Bart. Skinner leaned back at his desk and stared at Bart saying " Well then tell

us what your reason is". "You see sir i asked Nelson to go to the bathroom and he agreed, but only if i let him beat me up when i got back, so i decided to escape in the

bathroom and get the hell out of here" said Bart as he looked the audience scared. " That does sound like something Nelson would say, however that doesn't mean your not

guilty " said Skinner. Bart sighed and looked at Apu hoping he could save him. Apu walked up to Skinner's desk and said " Mistah Skinner i ask that you please let Bart go, he

is obviously innocent". Skinner looked at Apu and then looked a Bart making a nervous smile. He immediately slammed the gavel on the desk and said "GUILTY". Bart frowned

and put his head down getting ready to accept his punishment. That's when Chalmers came barging through the doors and said "WAIT STOP THE COURT SESSION I KNOW

WHO KILLED NELSON". Everyone turned their heads to look at Chalmers as he ran up to the stage and stood in front of all of them. " The murderer is Martin Prince! " said

Chalmers as he pointed to Martin. Everyone gasped and looked at Martin in shock. Martin started to sweat and fall to his knees saying " IT'S TRUE, I DID IT I KILLED NELSON

" said Martin as he started to cry. " Then it's settled Martin Prince you are banished from this school! " said Skinner as he stared at the crying Martin. The students started to

pick up Martin and he began to cry saying " It's not my fault! we all wanted him dead! I'm the only one that had the guts to do it! ". They drug him outside to the gates and

threw him out of the school leaving him nothing but a small lunch box with food in it. They closed the gates and left him there for the zombies to eat. Martin started to run and

disappeared into the streets. Skinner walked up to Bart and clenched his teeth apologizing to him. Bart forgave him and started to go back to his classroom as the audience

started to get and go back to their rooms as well. Moe waited to leave until everyone left the auditorium. He was about to head out when he saw Marge in her seat holding her

head down. He headed towards her and sat next to her. She put her head on his shoulder and started to cry on it. He patted her head and held it in his arms. " Don't worry,

Midge it'll be ok….i promise" said Moe as he held her tight. Marge looked up at him and wiped her tears saying " Thank you Moe...i guess i'm still upset that Homer's

gone...and he's not coming back…". " I know, i miss him too, all of us do" said Moe. Marge and Moe got up and started to walk back to the classroom. They walked down the

halls and saw Ralph trying to eat a locker. Moe tried to ignore him and instead looked at Marge until they arrived at the classroom. He opened the door and looked inside to

see Apu holding Maggie while Lisa was playing ball with Lenny and Carl, and Comic Book Guy was drinking flavored water which he had packed in his bag. Moe tried to look for

Bart but noticed he wasn't in the room. Curious, Moe went outside leaving Marge in the room with the others and started to look for Bart. He searched the halls and saw Ralph

laying the floor with a box of Cheez - Its in his hands. Moe walked past and looked outside to see Bart standing in front of the gate with a knife in his hand. He immediately

ran out of the entrance and rushed over to Bart to grab the knife. He stopped next to Bart and saw him looking at the gate. He looked with Bart and saw Martin, clawing

against the fence as a zombie. Moe sighed and looked down as he heard a knife slam into Martin's head. He looked up and saw Bart holding the knife into Martin's head. He

watched as Martin fell to the ground dead never to come back to life. Bart then got on his knees and held his head down starting to cry. Moe held him and told him everything

would be ok. He then carried Bart into the school and took him into the classroom to go to bed. He tucked him in and told him goodnight, as Moe himself got into bed and

went to sleep for the night.


	8. Chapter 8: The principal

Principal Skinner was standing in office looking out the window to admire the empty yard of his school. He smiled as he saw students stabbing zombies at the gate and Willie

planting seeds in the new garden. He walked back to his desk and sat down to do a crossword puzzle that he had packed when suddenly his door was opened. " SEYMOUR "

yelled his Mother as she stumbled inside the office. " Yes Mother!? " said Skinner shaking as he saw his Mother. " The damn toilets clogged again! And on my way here i saw a

classroom that was bigger than mine! You told me i had the biggest classroom Seymour! " shouted his mother angrily. " Mother we've been over this all of the classrooms are

the same sizes except for the special rooms like the gym and music room" said Skinner as he tried to get rid of his mother. " Well then put me in one of those rooms i don't

care which one it is i just want the biggest room in this school! " Said Agnes. " But mother you know that the gym has the shooting range/ barracks for the student guards,

and the music room is occupied by the teachers including me" said Skinner as he looked at his mother praying that she would let this go. " Then kick your teachers out and let

me stay in the damn room " said Agnes fiercely. Skinner gulped and tried to think of a way to get his mother a bigger room. As he was thinking a student entered the room

with Chalmers behind him. " SKINNERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" said Chalmers loudly as he walked into the office. " Yes general Chalmers!? " said Skinner as he jumped out of

his chair. " that damn Jimbo keeps making a mess in the bathrooms! Can't you do something about this!? " said Chalmers as he eyed down Skinner. " Well i guess i could talk

to them...but only if you let my mother stay with you in your room " said Skinner as he looked at his mother hoping she would be ok with this. " Hmm alright SKINNERRRRRR

you got yourself a deal, now TAKE CARE OF JIMBO AND HIS DAMN GANG " said Chalmers. Skinner nodded and ran out the hallway to head towards the bathroom. As he

headed towards the bathroom he saw Ralph banging his head against the locker. " Ralph, what in the world are you doing!? " said Skinner as he stared at Ralph. " I trying to

find locker monsters by using my head, daddy said it's important to always check for them" said Ralph as he kept banging his head against the locker. " Yes well that reminds

me...i got in touch with your father on the radio today, he's still stranded in the police station with the other officers, so your gonna have to stay here for awhile " said Skinner

as he noticed Ralph wasn't even paying attention. So Skinner proceeded to head towards the hall and stopped at the bathroom. He opened the door and looked inside to see

Jimbo, Kearney, and Dolph smoking weed. "WHERE IN GODS NAME DID YOU GET THIS AND WHY ARE YOU SMOKING THIS IN MY BATHROOM!? " yelled Skinner as he started

to confiscate the weed. " Hey that's mine! " said Jimbo as he tried to take it back. "Well now it's the garbage cans weed" said Skinner as he threw the weed away. Jimbo and

his gang frowned and stormed out of the bathroom swearing at Skinner. Skinner ignored it and got out of the bathroom to head back to his office when he heard a scream. He

ran to where the scream was coming from and found himself outside to see a student being eaten by a zombie in the yard. They had broken through the fence and were

starting to walk inside the yard. " Oh you gotta be shitting me " said Skinner as he backed away and closed the entrance doors locking them tightly. Agnes and Chalmers

walked up to Skinner and asked what he was doing. " ITS AN INVASION, THEY GOT INSIDE THE YARD" said Skinner as he started to panic trying to find something to

barricade the door. Agnes and Chalmers looked out the door to see forty zombies surrounding the yard. They both started to get scared until they saw Willie come out of

nowhere riding his tractor and starting to run over all of the zombies. Their heads flew everywhere and their guts landed on the school walls painting it a dark red. "BLAST IT

YA DAMN ZOMBIES, YE THINK YOU CAN STOP OL' WILLIE WELL THINK AGAIN LITTLE ASSHOLES " said Willie as he continued to run over more zombies making their guts and

body parts fly everywhere. Once all the zombies were run over he parked the tractor in front of the hole in the fence and ran up to the entrance to get inside. Skinner

unlocked the door and let Willie inside thanking him for killing the zombies. " Don't thank me yet Principal Skinner, my tractor will only hold them off for now, but not forever

so i suggest we round up the kids and the buses and get the hell out of here" said Willie as he pulled out his keys to the buses. "We can't do that Willie " said Skinner with a

frightened look on his face." Why not!? " asked Willie as he stared at Skinner. " BECAUSE WE ONLY HAVE ONE BUS AND IT'S OUTSIDE OF THE GATES BEING DRIVEN TO WHO

KNOWS WHERE" yelled Skinner as he breathed heavily. " Seriously!?" said Willie as he started think about where the bus could be. " Yes seriously! That junkie of a bus driver

took our bus and never came back! " said Skinner angrily. " Alright i got an idea but ya might not like it " Said Willie. " Willie if it'll get us the hell out of here then i'll take any

idea i can get" said Skinner desperately. "Well i was thinking that maybe me and a couple other people could take your car in the parking lot and head out to find the bus" said

Willie hoping he would agree to the idea. " Hmm you know Willie that isn't a bad idea, ok you can take it but i'm afraid it's outside the fence so your gonna have to let my

students help you wipe out the zombies on the way out" said Skinner as he handed the keys to Willie. " Alright thank you sir and i'm gonna need two volunteers to come with

me on this journey" said Willie. " Ah yes well you could take….General Chalmers and My mother! " said Skinner excitingly. " No way in hell am i going out into that street in a

car seymour! " said Agnes. Skinner sighed and saw Apu walking down the hall. "You could take Apu with you! " said Skinner as he grabbed Apu. " Take me where? " said Apu

curiously. Willie explained the situation to him and Apu agreed to come with Chalmers and Willie to get the bus back. So the three of them went outside holding shotguns

while the students started stabbing and shooting zombies in the head. Once the fences were clear of zombies, they headed out the gate and got into the car starting to drive

down the street to find Otto. Skinner sighed and went back to his office to finally do his crossword puzzle. When he entered the office he realized that he dropped his pen in

the hallway. He went back out to get it and that's when he saw it. Miss Hoover was walking towards him, her eyes were bloodshot, her skin was pale and deceased, her jaw

yellow and decayed, she moaned and groaned as she came closer to Skinner. He then realized that she had become a zombie! He started to run towards his office and

searched his desk for his pistol. Hoover came into his office and started coming close to him. Skinner started to sweat and panic trying to find his gun. She came closer and

closer getting ready to bite him. He finally found the gun and picked it up pointing it at Hoover. He quickly pulled the trigger but nothing came out, it was empty. Skinner

gulped as Hoover came closer and started to grab him getting ready to bite his neck. He tried to fight her off but it was no use she wouldn't budge and it didn't look like he

could escape her grasp. Skinner tried to yell and call out for help but no one could hear him. He then looked to the floor and saw a knife laying there. He pushed back Hoover

releasing him from her grip and quickly picking up the knife. He swung his arm towards her shoving the knife into her forehead killing her. She quickly fell to the ground dead

. He looked at her body to find out what turned her and he saw a bite on her arm. He quickly realized that there was a zombie in the school infecting everyone. Skinner

immediately got up and turned on the speakers to make an announcement, but it was no good the speakers were jammed. So he ran out of his office and started to run

towards the classrooms to tell everyone. As he arrived at the classrooms he saw his students being eaten by zombies. They had gotten in his school and were now taking it

over. He had to do something but he didn't know how, so he ran into the nearest classroom and closed the door locking it. He turned around to see Ralph,Database,Sherri and

Terri, Uter the german kid, and Jimbo all hiding under the desks. " Students it alright i'm here now" said Skinner as he reassured them. Everyone go out of the desks and

stood up to see Skinner smiling nervously. "Now i need to know if anyone has a weapon" said Skinner as he crossed his fingers. Everyone checked their pockets and put the

pocket fillings, on the desk. Skinner looked at it and frowned, there were two packs of gum,a couple quarters, a pocket knife, a watch, and what looked like a dead bird, no

doubt that one was from ralph. Skinner picked up the pocket knife and opened it to examine the blade, it wasn't very sharp but it would do. He told the kids to stand back as

he opened the door to stab a zombie in the head, making it fall to the ground. He then closed the door again and waited till another zombie came up to it. Once he opened the

door a second time five zombies started to come in. He panicked and stabbed one in the head while kicking another one away from him. A zombie walked towards the kids

and Skinner quickly ran towards it stabbing it in the head. He smiled at the kids forgetting about the other zombies and was quickly bit in the leg by one of them. He screamed

in pain and fell to the ground, still holding the knife in his hand. He closed his eyes and thrust the knife into another zombies head, instantly killing it. He then tried to stand up

and thrust another zombie right in the jaw pushing it into the wall. Then he jammed the knife right in its skull, making it fall to the ground dead. Skinner then jumped at the

last zombie and cut its head off, making its guts fly everywhere. He held the head and saw it still trying to bite him, he freaked out and dropped the head on the floor. He then

sat down at a desk and held his leg that had been bitten. He pulled up the pant leg sleeve to find a giant chunk missing from his leg. He gulped and looked the kids as they

started to get worried. " Children i have a job for you, i need all of you to go find the teachers or the other adults and tell them to bring a hatchet or something sharp " said

Skinner calmly as he tried to ease the kids. The kids immediately ran outside to find help and came back with Moe. Moe saw Skinners leg and knew right away that he wanted

him to chop it. So Moe took out the axe he had taken from the in case of a fire kit and walked towards Skinner. " This is gonna hurt a little bit " said Moe as he tied his belt

around Skinners leg and put a stick in Skinner's mouth. Skinner closed his eyes and chewed on the stick while Moe lifted up the axe and began to chop off Skinners leg. He

screamed in pain as the axe went deeper in his leg and started to disconnect his bones. He screamed and moaned until he finally passed out from all of the blood loss. Moe

pushed the leg aside and grabbed some bandages from the medkit, covering up his leg. He would pick up Skinner and carry him to the other classroom where everyone else

was. He then locked the door behind him and set Skinner down on a air Mattress. Everyone looked at Skinner as they saw his leg was missing. They then realized that Moe

had to cut it off to save his life. Moe went over the counter and grabbed some paper towels wiping the blood off his hands. Marge walked over to him and put her hand on his

shoulder saying " you did the right thing Moe, thanks to you i'm sure Skinner will make it". Moe smiled and thanked her while wiping the blood off his clothes. Suddenly he

heard zombies trying to claw their way into the classroom. He immediately ran over to the door and saw at least ten zombies trying to get inside. " How the hell did these

things even get inside the school!?" said Moe as he looked for his axe. "I know that answer, you see when i was walking around the school earlier, to find a snack i saw one of

the teachers shove handfuls of pills into their mouth, i'm guessing that they overdosed, died and came back as a zombie" said Comic Book Guy as he flipped through the

pages of his comic. " People only turn when they get bit so it wasn't because of a overdose " said Moe as he found his axe and picked it up. " Oh you poor soul, you didn't

know? It's not the bite that turns you, its death no matter how you die even if you're not bit you still come back to life unless you're stabbed or shot in the head before you

turn " said Comic Book Guy. Moe looked at him and thought about, thinking that he was right, but he wasn't gonna let him know that. Moe then stood next to the door and

waited for Marge to open it so he could bash in the zombies heads one by one. Marge opened the door and Moe swung his axe into a zombie's head making it fall to the

ground, he then pulled out the axe from its head and swung it at another zombie coming towards them. The axe landed right in its head killing it and causing it to fall to the

ground. He kept swinging the axe at the zombies until there was none left. Once he finished slaughtering them he closed the door and turned around to see everyone looking

at him scared. He didn't understand why until he saw that he was covered in blood from all of the zombies. Moe sighed and walked back to the counter to wipe himself off

again and that's when Marge walked over and helped him. "Thanks Midge " said Moe as he took the towel from her and wiped the blood off his hands and face. She smiled and

took the towel back to help him wipe his face off. She got closer to his face, wiping all of the blood off and looked into his eyes. She never noticed how warm and gentle they

were, she felt safe with him and she didn't wanna look away. Moe looked back at her eyes and admired them as he leaned closer to kiss her and that's when they got

interrupted. " Ahem, excuse me love birds but if you have noticed, there is in children in this room so please refrain from having sex" said Comic Book Guy as he stared at

them. Moe and Marge blushed letting go of each other and walked over to the others. Moe thought for a while thinking of what to do about the zombies in the school and got

an idea. " Alright everyone i got the perfect plan, all the adults will carry weapons and form a circle around the kids, then we'll head in the hallway and head towards the yard,

once we get there i say we lock the school doors to trap the zombies in the school " said Moe. Everyone agreed with the plan and started to form a circle around the kids

heading out the door. They all had weapons in their hands striking zombies as they came near them. A zombie came towards Moe and he stabbed it in the head. Meanwhile

the kids were busy carrying Skinner while he was knocked out, While they headed to the entrance doors they saw a zombie blocking it. So Moe left the circle and chopped its

head off. He then opened the doors and let everyone get outside. That's when he saw it, thousands of zombies surrounding the fences trying to get inside the yard. They

realized they were trapped and there was no way to escape, they were doomed.


	9. Chapter 9: Finding the bus

Willie drove the car down the road and looked out the window to see the streets deserted. " Not a single soul in this whole damn town " said Willie as he drove over to a place

called Retirement Castle. He parked the car and Apu looked at him saying " Mistah caretaker why did you stop at this retirement home?". "Well Otto usually runs around in

this area so i figured we might as well start here" said Willie as he got out of the car and headed to the doors of the retirement home. Apu and Chalmers got out with their

shotguns and followed Willie inside. As they got inside the retirement home they noticed it was dark and gloomy. "Gentleman, i don't think we should look around in here, it

kind of looks dangerous" said Chalmers as he looked around for zombies. " Oh don't be such a wee little baby! The Zombies are gonna bite ya! Just stay close to us " said

Willie as he proceeded down the hall and heard moaning coming from a room. Willie stood next to the door holding his gun and said " alright when Apu opens the door you

and i will take down any zombies that come through, understand Chalmers? ". Chalmers nodded his head and Apu opened the door to let the zombies out but none came out.

Willie peeked inside and saw three old men sitting in rocking chairs. " What the hell is this!? " asked Willie as he stepped inside to examine the old men. "WOULD YOU KEEP IT

DOWN SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP" said Abe Simpson as he rocked back and in forth in his chair. " Yeah listen to the yellow sponge! " said Jasper as he looked at

Willie. Apu and Chalmers came inside and saw the three old men sitting in the rocking chairs. " Willie who the hell are these people!? " asked Chalmers as he looked at them

with a curious look. " Its Homer's father and his friends, i don't know how they survived the apocalypse this long" said Willie. " What the hell are you talking about!? " asked

Abe. "There's no time to explain we need to get out of here before zombies come" said Willie as he helped up Abe, Jasper and the old Jewish man. All six of them started to

head out the retirement home and went outside to find the car missing. " SON OF A BITCH! WHO TOOK THE DAMN CAR " sweared Willie as he looked for it. " You idiot! This is

why you don't leave the keys in the car during a fucking apocalypse! " scolded Chalmers. " Sirs, this is no time to be fighting we need to focus on our objective which is finding

the school bus " said Apu as he stared at both of them. " He's right we can fight later, but right now we need to get that bus so we can get the others out of that damn school!

" said Chalmers. Willie agreed and the six of them went on the sidewalk and walked down it looking for the bus. While they were looking for it, a person was staring through

the window of the Military antiques store. The person quietly watched them and backed away when he saw them coming near the shop. He grabbed a shotgun and hid behind

the counter waiting for them to come inside. Willie opened the door and all six of them hobbled inside the shop, looking around to see hundreds of guns and knives on the

walls. "Damn whoever owns this shop sure knows how to stock up for apocalypses " said Chalmers as he picked up a pistol and examined it. " Put the gun down if you value

your life " said Herman as he held up a shotgun and pointed it at Chalmers face. Chalmers set down the gun and put his hands up. " Alright now that i got your attention, why

the hell are you people in my store!? " said Herman as he came towards them. " Were just looking for a bus and the driver, we don't mean any harm i promise" said Willie as

he looked at Herman. " Why should i believe you? " said Herman as he pointed the gun at Willie. "Because if you let us go, you can come with us and help us find our bus? "

said Chalmers. Herman pointed the gun back at Chalmers staring at him. " If i can come with you can i bring my arsenal, and can i ride the bus with you? " asked Herman

holding the gun close to Chalmers face. They all nodded and agreed to let him come on the bus when they found it. Herman set his gun down and started to pack his weapons

in duffel bags. After packing a couple duffel bags he put them on his shoulder and walked out the door with the others. They headed down the street again and stopped at a

Krusty Burger. "I refuse to enter this disgusting building, it is probably filled with grease and meat " said Apu as he gave the restaurant a disgusted look. "Fine you wait here

while the rest of us go inside " said Chalmers as he and the other four went into the restaurant while Apu waited outside. Chalmers walked around and looked at the counter

where he saw a zombie stuck between the cash registers trying to get out. He pointed his gun at the zombie and shot it in the head, watching the zombie fall off the counter

and onto the floor dead. Chalmers jumped over the counter and looked around the kitchen to see if there was any food left. He searched the shelves and fryers but found

nothing. He sighed and headed back to jump over the counter when suddenly a zombie grabbed him. He screamed for help and the others came over to help him. Willie

stabbed the zombie in the head and it fell to the ground dead. Chalmers thanked him and jumped over the counter. " Let's get the hell out of here, there isn't anything we can

use" said Chalmers as he opened the door. They went outside and found a couple zombies dead lying around Apu. He looked at them and smiled saying " There was a little

trouble but i managed to wipe them all out". They walked down the streets once again and began to look around at all the empty shops. "This is hopeless! We'll never find that

damn junkie! " said Chalmers as he kicked a can he found on the ground. " Patience is the key to good success Mistah Chalmers " said Apu as he reloaded his gun. " Patience

my ass, even if we did have patience that damn junkie still wouldn't let us find him" said Chalmers angrily. Herman looked down the street and his eyes widened when he saw

a giant horde of seventy zombies coming their way. " ZOMBIES " yelled Herman as he started to run away, and the others soon followed him. " Well this is just fucking great!

Do you think your 'patience' could save us from this horde Apu" asked Chalmers as he ran from the zombies. " Very funny Mistah Chalmers but now is not the time to be

making jokes, we must escape these zombies or else all of us including the survivors at the school will die" said Apu as he tripped and fell to the ground. Willie and Chalmers

stopped and helped Apu get up while the rest of the group kept running away. Apu thanked them and they continued to run from the zombies, but they were getting closer

and as they got closer Chalmers had to make a decision. He stopped running and turned around to look at the horde of zombies coming towards them. " CHALMERS COME ON

YOU BIG IDIOT THIS IS NO TIME FOR ONE OF YE WEE LITTLE EXPERIMENTS " yelled Willie as he kept running. Chalmers looked at them and said " Tell SKINNERRRRRRRRR,

that he's a damn good Principal, and make sure you tell him about what i did" said Chalmers as he jumped right into the horde of the zombies. "CHALMERS NOOOOO "

screamed Willie as he saw the zombies tearing him apart and eating his guts. Chalmers screamed and said " RUN YOU FOOLS RUNNNN " as the zombies ripped his arms off

and ate them. Willie shed some tears while he ran far from the zombies and stopped when he noticed the others were gone. " Where the hell did they go!?" asked Willie as he

looked for Herman or Apu. An arm grabbed Willie and pulled him into the aztec movie theater. He turned around and saw Apu and the others standing there. " You all made it!

" said Willie as he hugged all of them. " As much as i like happy moments, where is Mistah Chalmers? " asked Apu. Willie looked down and the others understood immediately

about what happened. " He jumped into the horde so that all of us could live" said Willie with tears rolling down his cheeks. Everyone frowned and looked down making a

moment of silence out of respect for Chalmers. Willie then looked up and said " well we might as well get out of here before the zombies come or else Chalmers sacrifice would

be for nothing ". Everyone agreed and headed to the back of the theater and opened the emergency exit. They walked outside and headed across the street to a place called

The Lard Lad. Apu looked up at the giant statue holding up a doughnut and said " ugh i hate this place, it's doughnuts is the reason fat people visit my store ". " Well now that

the apocalypse happened i don't think you have to worry about that anymore " said Herman as he opened the door for lard lad and went inside. He looked around and saw

nothing but empty tables and chairs. " Alright nothing's in here we might as well look somewhere else " said Herman as he headed out of lard lad and back onto the sidewalk.

Everyone went down the sidewalk and once again stopped to look at a place called the Frying Dutchman. They went inside hoping to finally find some food but instead they

found a Sea Captain holding a knife and staring at them. "Yarr what do ye think you're doing " said the Sea Captain as he stared at them. "Mistah Sea Captain we just want

some food and then we will be on our way " said Apu as he looked around. "Yarr fine ye can have some food but i don't have much, ye see a Bus came by earlier and the

damn driver ate most of me rations" said the Sea Captain angrily. "A BUS!? " yelled the group as they started to get excited. " Mistah Sea Captain which way did the bus go!?

" said Apu hoping that the Sea Captain would know. " Yarr he went that way " said the Sea Captain as he pointed to the left. The group thanked him and started to leave when

the Sea Captain said " WAIT, please take me with ye, i don't have much food left ". The group thought about it and decided to take him with them. The seven of them started

to go back to the sidewalk and walk down the street to find the bus. They saw a old man walking down the street trying to run from the zombies. Willie looked at the others to

see if they should help him and they agreed. They all ran over to the old man and started to stab the zombies in the head. The zombies fell to the ground and started dropping

one by one. They tried to grab the old man named Hans Moleman but it was too late the zombies had already started to eat him. They shot the zombies in the head with their

shotguns and looked down at Hans Moleman bleeding on the road. Willie put his gun on Han's head and said " i give you mercy" and he pulled the trigger shooting Hans in the

head. The group had a moment of silence in respect for Hans and then moved on to keep looking for the bus. They walked down the road and stopped at a building called the

bus Garage. " Do you think he could be in here? " asked Apu as he looked inside the Garage. " There's only one way to find out " said Willie as he opened the gate to the

garage. They walked inside and looked around to see nothing but tires. " DAMMIT that idiot junkie isn't in here! " said Willie angrily. " What do we do now? " asked Herman as

he kicked a tire. " We could go to Denny's! " said the Old Jewish Man. " We can't go to Denny's! " said Willie. " Why not!? " asked the Old Jewish Man. " BECAUSE THIS IS THE

APOCALYPSE WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO GO TO RESTAURANTS " yelled Willie as he exited the garage. The group then went down the hill and found a neighborhood called

evergreen terrace. " This is Mistah Homers neighborhood" said Apu as he looked at the empty houses. " Well let's hope that dumb bus driver is here " said Willie as he walked

down the sidewalk. They looked inside the houses and found nothing but scraps of food, and zombies. Then they stopped in front of Flanders house and went inside to find

nothing in the house, not even furniture. The house was sucked dry, and no bodies were found in the house. They left the house and went over to the simpsons house. They

opened the door and went inside to find a dog laying the floor dying from hunger. Willie walked over to it and pet its head while Apu ran to the kitchen and took out the dog

food. He put it in a bowl and gave it to Santa's Little Helper. He put his face in the bowl and started to eat the dog food, barking happily. Apu grabbed his leash and put it on

him. They left the house and went back to the sidewalk to head back up to the shops and restaurants district. Willie and the others walked up to the district and went over to

the place called The Gulp and Blow. They walked inside and saw nothing but empty tables and chairs just like the other places, so they exited the restaurant and walked over

to the other buildings. They stopped and looked at the middle of the street to see a school bus sitting there. Willie quickly ran over to it and said " IT'S ABOUT TIME WE

FOUND THIS DAMN BUS ". He knocked on the bus doors, but they didn't open, Otto was asleep in the bus. Willie tried to wake Otto up, but nothing he did worked, so he

looked at the group and asked for ideas. " We could go back to my shop and get my automatic machine" suggested Herman. " I know what we can do! " shouted Apu. They

looked at him with curious looks on their faces. " We can wake him up with music! " said Apu thinking he was a genius for the idea. " And where exactly can we get music

from!? " asked Willie. Apu looked down remembering that no one had any instruments or phones. While they were talking, Herman pointed his shotgun in the air and shot it.

The sound scared everyone and woke up Otto who saw all of the people standing outside of the bus. He opened the doors and said " hey dudes, need a lift? " asked Otto as he

smiled at them. " WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!? " yelled Willie as he started to get onto the bus and sit in a seat. " Well all i remember is taking a pill and then next

thing i know i'm at a casino, so i came back to the town and then i got tired so i took a nap " said Otto as he watched everyone get on the bus. " Well next time, DON'T TAKE

ANY DAMN PILLS WHEN WE NEED YOU " said Willie as he sat back in his seat. Otto closed the doors and started the bus and began to head back to the school. " So….You

dudes wanna get some ice cream on the way back? " asked Otto as he drove the bus. " OH JUST DRIVE THE FUCKING BUS YA DAMN JUNKIE " said Willie as he looked out the

window. Otto kept quiet and drove the bus through the streets but stopped when he saw a horde of seventy zombies in front of them. " THAT'S THE HORDE THAT ATE

CHALMERS! " yelled Willie as he examined the horde in front of them. Otto slammed on the gas pedal and drove towards the horde. He plowed through the horde and guts

went flying everywhere and covered the bus in blood. The whole horde was wiped out in an instance. They continued driving down the road and finally arrived at the school.

They looked out the window and their eyes widened when they saw at least a hundred zombies covering the fences. Everyone but Otto, and the old men grabbed guns and

went outside to shoot the zombies. Willie shot a couple zombies in the head and they fell to the ground. While Apu shot five zombies in a row and headed towards the gate to

open it. The group inside the yard started to come out stabbing zombies in the head and making them fall to the ground. All of them quickly ran to the bus and started to get

inside it. Everyone was in the bus except for Marge, Moe, Lisa, Apu and Ralph. Apu shot more zombies in the head while Marge and Lisa got into the bus. Moe was about to go

in the bus too, until he saw Ralph trip. Moe ran over to Ralph and helped him get back up. They ran towards the bus and he set down Ralph letting him go inside the bus. Moe

told Apu to get in the bus but who couldn't hear him he was tom busy killing the zombies. Moe sighed and ran out to get Apu but the zombies started to surround Apu. Moe

tried to call his name but it was no use, he couldn't see or hear Apu anymore. He realized that the zombies had already gotten him, and so Moe went back into the bus and sat

down at a seat while Otto closed the bus doors and stepped on the gas pedal driving as fast as he could. They all watched as the zombies started to go into the schoolyard and

take it over. Moe sighed and looked out the window to see Apu slipping out of the horde and coming towards the bus. Moe told Otto to stop, and he did. Apu ran up to the

doors of the bus and Otto opened them letting him inside. Moe hugged him and said " YOU'RE ALIVE! ". Apu smiled and hugged Moe back sitting down next to Moe. They both

watched the bus drive past the streets as they headed down to the next part of the town to begin their new adventure.


	10. Chapter 10: The Prison and The Hospital

The bus drove through the streets of the town and Moe got up holding a clipboard that he took from the school. " Alright everybody i'm gonna do an attendance check to see if

everyone made it " said Moe as he started to call out names. " Lenny, Carl, Midge, Maggie,Comic Book Guy, Database, Ralph, Lisa, Bart, Old Jewish Man, Abe, Jasper, Sea

Captain, Herman, Willie, Jimbo, Kearney, Dolph, Skinner, Santa's Little Helper, Apu, Otto, Agnes, and Sherri, and Terri " said Moe as he listened to each of them saying here

when he called their names. Moe gave them all check marks, meaning that they were all accounted for. Moe sat down in his seat and looked out the window. He saw empty

buildings and a couple zombies while they drove, but other than that it was just plain fields and roads ahead of them. They drove for a while until Otto finally stopped the bus.

He opened the doors and said " alright everyone we're gonna make a pitstop at this gas station, if anyone has to go to the bathroom, now is the time to do it " said Otto as he

heard everyone say they were fine. He closed the doors and kept driving down the road and stopped at a sign that said Springfield Penitentiary. " So guys do we wanna check

it out? " asked Otto. " Sure why not, we have nothing to lose from checking this place out" said Moe. Otto started the bus and began to drive down the road to head towards

the penitentiary. A couple hours later they had finally made it to the prison and saw that it was perfectly fenced and in perfect condition. Moe got out of the bus and didn't see

a single zombie inside the prison. He smiled and walked towards the gate where three guards pointed their guns at him. They were prisoners with weapons and they looked

angry. " Who the hell are you!? " said one of the prisoners as he stared down at Moe. " look guys i don't want any trouble i just wanted to see if my group and i could stay

here, we didn't know it was already occupied" said Moe as he started to put his hands up. " Get the hell out of here or i'll shoot you, got it? " said the prisoner aiming his gun

right at moe's forehead. Moe ran back to the bus and told Otto to drive. Otto listened to him and started the bus driving away from the prison. They drove down the road and

Marge sat next to Moe. " What was that about!? " asked Marge as she looked at Moe. "Prisoners took over the prison, so i guess we better find a more secure place to stay at

for a while" said Moe as he stared out the window. "But what if we can't find another place!? Asked Marge. " Don't worry Midge i'll make sure we find something with plenty of

protection" said Moe. " I hope your right Moe " said Marge with a worried look on her face. " I hope i am too Midge " said Moe as he stared out the window. A couple more

hours passed and the sun started to set, it became dark. Otto stopped the bus as he turned around and said " hey dudes were in the other part of the town ". Moe got up and

looked out the window to see buildings and street lights still working. " I have a feeling there's other people in this town" said Moe as he picked up his shotgun and started to

leave the bus. The others followed him and headed outside while Otto stayed in the bus and drove it over to a parking lot. They walked down the sidewalk huddled in a group

to stay together. Moe looked and saw a hospital with fences and parked cars around it. " Hey everyone we're gonna see if anyones at this hospital" said Moe as he headed

towards the entrance. He opened the gate and walked inside looking around the area. He saw ambulances parked next to the fences. He walked towards the entrance of the

hospital and opened the doors. Inside he saw a nurse sitting at a desk, she was writing on a piece of paper when Moe walked up to her. " How may i help you? " said the

nurse as she kept writing on the paper not looking at him. " What is this place? " asked Moe as he looked around the hospital. " This is a hospital sir and for your information

we accept all survivors, but you'll have to do a body check before we let stay here " said the nurse as she got up and turned on the speaker saying " Dr. Hibbert we have some

guests that want to enter the hospital ". She turned the speaker off and said " he should be here shortly, please have a seat in one of the chairs ". Moe went over to a seat

and sat in it holding his shotgun as he looked at the end table next to him, seeing some magazines. He picked one up and opened it flipping through some pictures of

medicine ad's and food recipes. Dr. Hibbert came out into the lobby and walked over to Moe smiling. " Hello there, im , one of the people in charge of this facility " said Hibbert

as he examined Moe. " Nice to meet you Doc, my names Moe szyslak, and i was wondering if you could let my group and I stay here " said Moe as he looked up at Hibbert. "

I'm sure my nurse already said you could stay here i'm just here to do a body check on your group " chuckled Hibbert. Moe didn't understand what was funny, but got up

anyways and proceeded to let him do a body check. Dr. Hibbert checked his body for bites and saw none on him. " Alright Mr. Szyslak you're welcome to stay here, but before

your group can stay here too, they'll need to be checked as well " said Hibbert as he smiled at Moe. Moe got up and ran outside to talk to the group inside the bus. He walked

outside and everyone looked at him hoping he would say that they could stay. " Alright everyone, the hospital is occupied with nurses and doctors, but they agreed to let us

stay here if we let them do a body check " said Moe. Everyone agreed to the body check and walked through the gate and into the hospital entrance. They walked to the doors

of the hospital and entered inside to see Dr. Hibbert smiling as he came towards them beginning to do body checks. After he did the body checks, he said " Alright now that all

of have been checked, we can proceed with sleeping arrangements ". He smiled and grabbed a clipboard and a pen saying " We have plenty of rooms in this hospital, two beds

per room so ill let you pick your roommates" . Everyone looked at eachother and started to pick their roommates. Hibbert read the room arrangements outloud, " Lenny and

Carl, Comic Book Guy, and Otto, Jimbo and Kearney, Ralph and Dolph, Apu and Moe, Abe and Jasper, Old Jewish Man and The Sea Captain, Herman and Willie, Agnes and her

recovering son Skinner, Santa's little helper and Database, Sherri and Terri, Bart and Lisa, And lastly, Marge and Maggie " said Herbert as he gave everyone a key to the

hospital rooms. Everyone started to go into their assigned rooms with their roommates and closed the doors. Marge hugged and kissed Bart and Lisa goodnight and they both

ran to their room next to their mothers. Moe smiled watching Marge say goodnight to them and he turned to go to his room when Marge said " Moe wait, i need to speak to

you... ". Moe looked at her and asked what was on her mind. "Well Moe...i just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me and the kids, it's just been really hard

since these zombies came into our lives and then Homer died...I just didn't think i would survive, but you made me feel better, so thank you Moe " said Marge as she smiled

at him. " Well no problem Midge it was my pleasure helping you guys out " Smiled Moe as he started to go inside, but Marge grabbed him and said " Moe...thank you so much

i know i keep saying it but thank you " said Marge as she kissed Moe on the cheek and went into her room leaving Moe standing there holding his cheek. Soon after, he went

inside his room to find Apu meditating on his bed. "Um how long are you gonna do that pal? " said Moe as he looked at Apu. " Oh do not worry Mistah Moe i will not bother you

while you sleep, this is just a simple meditation process that i take to insure i am well energized in the morning " said Apu as he continued to meditate. Moe sighed and got in

his bed, covering himself up and closed his eyes falling asleep. He woke up the next day to find Apu sitting on his bed eating a bowl of dry cereal. " Is that whats for

breakfast? " asked Moe as he eyed the cereal. " You can either have this or some Oatmeal " said Apu as he ate some more dry cereal. Moe got off his bed and walked up to

the cart that had boxes of cereal and oatmeal. He picked up the box of oatmeal and poured it in a bowl, then he picked up a teapot filled with warm water and poured it into

the oatmeal. He mixed it around and then started to sit back on his bed eating the oatmeal. The oatmeal made him feel warm inside and he sighed with happiness as he

finished eating the oatl. Moe got up and put the bowl back on his cart and moved the curtains to cover his bed so that he could get dressed. He changed into his spare set of

clothes and put his old clothes into the laundry basket. He then opened the door and went outside to look around the hospital, as he walked down the halls he saw Skinner in

a wheelchair being pushed by . " Well look who's finally awake " said Moe as he smiled at Skinner. " Well it's all thanks to Dr. Hibbert he bandaged my leg correctly and gave

me this nice wheelchair right after i woke up " said Skinner as he smiled at Moe. chuckled and said " oh it was nothing, i was just doing my job ". Moe looked at and said " no

Skinner's right, if it wasn't for you, Skinner wouldn't be sitting in this chair right now ". " Same goes for you, Skinner told me what you did to save his life at the school, that

was quick thinking and it's also thanks to your brilliant idea that we can now be prepared for the next time it happens " said Hibbert. " Let's hope that there won't be a next

time " said Moe as he stared into the doctor's eyes. Hibbert nodded his head in agreement and started to push Skinner to the cafeteria, to get some breakfast. Moe walked

down the hall again and saw a room with its door open. He looked inside and saw a man in a bed hooked up to a machine, he was dying. Moe stepped aside as a Indian girl

rushed into the room and sat by the man's bedside. He watched as he saw the girl cry on the man's chest and say " Oh father please don't die...i can't live without you! ". The

father looked at his daughter and said " Manjula you are thirty five years old, you can survive without me ". Her father then closed his eyes and fell asleep, Manjula cried and

Moe frowned as he watched her cry. Apu walked over to Moe and said " There you are Mistah Moe! Marge is looking for you, she wanted to tell you something ". " Really,

thanks for telling me Apu i better go see what she wants " said Moe, but before he could Apu stopped him and said " wait Moe who is that beautiful woman inside that room?

". Moe turned around and said " i think her names Manjula and i know that she's losing her father so maybe she should go comfort her. Apu agreed and walked inside the

room, while Apu did this Moe decided to go find Marge and see what she wanted. He walked down the hall and stopped at Marge's room. He knocked on the door and Marge

opened it smiling and told him to come inside. Moe walked into the room and sat on one of the beds saying " Hey Midge i heard you wanted to speak to me? ". " Yes Moe, i

wanted to talk to you about this place " said Marge as she sat next to Moe. "What's on your mind Midge? " said Moe as he grabbed a cup of coffee off the cart and sipped it.

" Well...can we really trust these people " said Marge with concern in her voice. "Don't worry Midge they seem really nice and if we have to, we could always take this place

over " whispered Moe looking around to make sure no one heard him." Your right Moe i'm just being silly, anyways i'm gonna get the kids dressed see you later Moe " said

Marge as she got up, picked up Maggie and went to the room next door. Moe got up from the bed and exited the room to head down the hallway. He walked down it and went

to the lobby to find Otto sitting on a chair reading a magazine. Moe sat down next to him and said " Oh hey Otto how ya doing ". I'm doing great man! " said Otto as he

flipped through the magazine. " Wonderful, hey listen i was thinking about moving the bus into the hospitals fences, so we don't have to fight zombies in case we need to

leave " said Moe. " Sure dude i'll come with you " said Otto as he closed the magazine and got up taking out the keys. Moe walked up to the nurse at the desk and asked if

they could bring the bus inside the hospital fence. " Sure, but don't hit the fence while getting in here its very important that we keep it standing " said the nurse. Moe

thanked her and walked outside with otto to the gate. They stopped and looked at the bus across the street being surrounded by zombies. " SHIT " said Moe as he kicked the

gate and thought of a plan. " Hey dude i got an idea " said Otto as he smiled at Moe. " What's your idea? " said Moe hoping that he had actually come up with one. " Well dude

it's simple i'll go out there and lure them over to a building, then once they follow me into the building i'll go in a room, lock that door and jump through the window, then i'll

report back to the entrance of the building and lock the doors, while you head to the bus and come over to pick me up " said Otto as he picked his nose. Moe stared at him

shocked and said " that's a really great idea Otto ". " Thanks man its not really hard to think of a plan " said Otto as he opened the gate. " Good luck Otto if you need me let

me know and i'll come running " said Moe as Otto started to run over to the bus and the lure out the zombies. The zombies started to follow Otto as he ran to a big office

building. Otto entered the building and walked upstairs as the zombies were on his tail. He entered a office and locked the door behind him. He then ran to the window and

opened it climbing down to the ground. He ran over to the entrance of the building and closed the doors locking them. He gave Moe a thumbs up and Moe ran over to the bus

and got in starting it. He drove over to Otto and opened the door. Otto ran onto the bus and sat in the one of the seats as Moe drove through the gates and parked the bus

next to an ambulance. Moe and Otto got out of the bus and closed the gates. " Thanks for helping me Otto i appreciate " said Moe as he handed the bus keys to Otto. "

Anytime man " said Otto as he and Moe headed back inside. They entered the hospital and saw the nurse writing something on a piece of paper. " What ya writing? " asked

Moe as he walked up to the nurse. " Im marking off one of our patients names, he died while you were outside getting the bus " said the nurse as she finished filling out the

paper. Moe looked at the name and saw it was Manjula's father. He put his head down and walked back to his room. He walked down to his room and opened the door to find

Manjula crying on Apu's shoulder. He looked at them and smiled as closed the door to give them some space. Moe walked down to Herman's door and knocked on it. " Yes!? "

asked Herman as he opened the door. " Hey Herman can i talk to you for a minute? " asked Moe looking at Herman. " Sure Moe, c'mon in " said Herman as he stepped aside

and let Moe come in. Moe walked inside and saw Willie in the bathroom shaving his back, his red hair covered the whole floor and Moe started to get sick. "DAMMIT WILLIE

HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO SHAVE YOUR BACK WHEN WE HAVE COMPANY " yelled Herman as he closed the bathroom door. " Sorry about that Moe,

so what brings you here? " asked Herman as he sat on the bed and picked up some coffee drinking. " Well Herman, i was wondering if i could ask you a question…" said Moe

as he sat in Willie's bed. " Ask away, after all i have nothing better to do " said Herman as he put a knife in his mouth and cleaned it with a rag. "Well i was wondering if you

could come with me " said Moe as he watched Herman clean his knife. "And where exactly are you going? " asked Herman as he eyed Moe. " I want to go back to that prison

we found yesterday " said Moe with a serious look on his face. " Oh? What for? Isn't this place suitable for our needs? " asked Herman as he put his knife back in its sheath. "

Yes i love it here but i think we're gonna need more food and land, maybe we can combine places and bring them together " said Moe. " You've got a good point, Alright i'm in

who else is coming with us? " asked Herman. " Well i was thinking of asking Apu and Otto already agreed to join us" said Moe. " Alright good i'll ask Willie if he wants to come

along with us" said Herman as grabbed a duffel bag and started to fill it with weapons. " Thanks Herman, We leave tomorrow " said Moe as he started to open Hermans door.

" Alright see you tomorrow then " said Herman as he put a medkit into the duffel bag. Moe walked out the door and went down the hall to see pushing Skinner. " Hey Moe i

heard from Otto about your plan tomorrow " said Skinner as he looked up at Moe. " Yeah i just wanna go to the prison and see if we can make peace with them, so we can

combine our food and land " said Moe. "Well i want you to take me with you " said Skinner as he stared at Moe's eyes. " Jeez, idk Skinner did Hibbert even say you could leave

the hospital? " asked Moe as he looked at Hibbert. " I already told him he has permission to leave but i advised him not too because he would most likely become zombie

chow" Chuckled Hibbert. " Well i'll think about Skinner but right now you get some rest ok? " said Moe as he started to leave. Skinner nodded and Hibbert pushed him to his

room, as Moe walked down the hall to enter his room. He opened the door and saw Apu packing his bags. "Where ya going buddy? " said Moe as he watched Apu pack his

clothes. " I am sorry Mistah Moe but i'm afraid i am moving in with Manjula, we have become more than friends….if you get my drift " said Apu as he closed his bag picking it

up. " Hey its cool i understand " said Moe as Apu got up and walked over to Moe. " Do not worry i will still come and visit you, after all we're only next door " said Apu as he

started to head out. " Hey Apu wait….i gotta ask ya something " said Moe. " What is it? Asked Apu as he turned to look at Moe. " I was thinking of heading to the prison to

negotiate for food and land purposes, you wanna come with us? " asked Moe. " Sure why not? But can Manjula come with us? She's not ready to be on her own " said Apu.

" Yeah sure, the more people we bring the better " said Moe as he said goodbye to Apu and went to sit on his bed. He decided to get some sleep, he had a big day tomorrow.

So Moe laid down in his bed, covered himself up and closed his eyes going to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Monster

Moe opened his eyes and got out of bed yawning. He walked up to the cart that the nurse brought in while he slept and he grabbed a box of oatmeal pouring it into the bowl.

He then added the hot water and stirred around the oatmeal. He picked up the bowl and sat on his bed eating the warm oatmeal. Once he finished, he set his bowl on the cart

and started to get dressed, He put on a green t-shirt and some blue jeans. Then he grabbed a bag and opened it, putting food, water and a medkit in it. He then put the bag

over his shoulders and walked out the door to see Bart standing in front of him. " What do you want kiddo? " said Moe as he looked down at Bart. " I wanna come with you, i

heard you yesterday when you were talking to Skinner about going to the prison, and i wanna come! " said Bart. "Sorry little guy but i need you to stay here and hold down

the fort " said Moe smiling. Bart agreed and said he would stay here to protect the hospital. Moe went down the hall and into the lobby to see Otto,Willie,Herman,Apu,

Manjula, and Skinner standing in front of him. He looked at them and smiled saying " Alright is this everyone? ". " Not quite, we're still waiting for one more " said Herman. "

Who? Everyone i asked is here, who else is coming with us!? " said Moe with a confused look. " I am " said Comic Book Guy as he walked in front and Moe and stood with the

others. " YOU!?, But you wouldn't even leave your bed to use the bathroom! And you wanna leave the hospital!? " asked Moe. " For your information!, i plan to make comic

trades at the prison " said Comic Book Guy. " Alright you can come with us, anyways i want everyone to know that this trip is gonna be dangerous, so does anyone have to

get a weapon before we go? " asked Moe and the group shook their heads no. "Ok then let's head out " said Moe as he headed to the door with the others. They went outside

and marched into the bus. Otto sat in the driver's seat and everyone sat down putting their bags next to them. Otto started the bus and drove out of the gate heading down

the road to leave the town. He drove out of town and went on the road that headed towards the prison. Moe looked out his window and thought about Marge. He wanted her

but he wasn't sure that she felt the same, because after all she just lost her husband, so he didn't wanna make a move. He sighed and closed his eyes leaning against the

window. A couple hours lately they had arrived at the prison and Otto said " Ok guys were here is everyone ready? ". Everyone nodded and started to get up to leave the bus.

They got out of the bus with their bags on their backs and walked up to the gate. The three prisoners held up their guns and one of them said " didn't i tell you never to come

here again asshole? ". " Look we don't wanna cause any problems we just wanna speak to whoevers in charge " said Moe as he put his hands up. " Sure but you can't bring

your bags in here so leave them outside " said the prisoner as he started to open the gate. Everyone put their bags next to the fence and started to walk inside. Moe looked

around the prison yard and was amazed at how big it was. " Alright follow me, i'll take you to the Boss " said the prisoner as he headed up to the prison. Everyone followed

him as they entered the prison and looked around to see at least a hundred cells. They walked down the hallway of cells and stopped at an office. The prisoner opened the

office door and let them inside. There was two men holding up guns at the group, while a man sat at his desk. " Governor, i brought you some visitors " said the prisoner. "

Thank you, you may leave us now" said the Governor and turned around to look at his guests. " Ah hello everyone allow me to introduce myself i am, Sideshow Bob, but you

can call me….the Governor " said Bob as he stood out of his chair and walked over to the group, grinning at them. "Hello Governor, im Moe Syzlak leader of this group and i

just wanna say it's an honor to meet you " said Moe as he extended his hand to shake Bob's. " Yes i'm sure it is…." said Bob as he pushed Moes hand aside. " But i'm in no

mood for pleasantries, why have to come to my prison? " asked Bob. " Well sir i was wondering if maybe we could negotiate " said Moe. " And what would you like to negotiate

about " asked Bob as he looked at the group. " You see sir i was hoping we could maybe combine our land together and work together to make a new society " said Moe

nervously. Sideshow Bob laughed and said " a new society!? HA don't make me laugh….there is no such thing as a society anymore, this is survival of the fittest! ". Moe

gulped and quickly began to think about how to persuade Sideshow Bob. " But sir if you combine with us, we can produce more food and more protection" said Moe. " Oh

please my prison has over five hundred prisoners, i don't need protection " said Bob fiercely. " Well what about increasing food production? " said Moe. " Oh i've already found

a bunch of seeds in the prison garden, so we have plenty of food to go around" said Bob. Moe looked down and sighed saying " Alright then i guess there's nothing we can do

to change your mind, cmon guys lets get out of here". " Oh you're not going anywhere " said Bob as he ordered his men to aim their guns at them. " You see i can't afford to

let anyone else know about this place, so i'm afraid you're all going to be my prisoners " said Bob as he smiled. " You can't do that! " said Moe as he started to get mad. " Oh

but i can and i will " said Bob as he came towards Moe with a knife in his hand. " Please don't do this….we'll leave and never come back i promise... " said Moe as he looked at

Bob heading towards Skinner in the wheelchair. " Sorry Moe but it's too late now, i've already made my decision " said Bob as he grabbed the wheelchair and threw skinner on

the floor. " STOP IT " yelled Moe as he ran over to Bob and punched him in the face. Bob got up and pushed Moe to the ground stabbing the knife into his arm. He screamed

in pain as Bob twisted the knife into his arm. " Now stay here while i make your friend suffer, and if any of you even think of attacking me i'll kill Moe " said Bob as he walked

over to Skinner and got on his knees. " Hello there crippled man " said Bob as he looked at Skinner. "I'm sorry to do this but i need to show these fools what happens when

you come to my prison" said Bob as he took a hatchet from his pocket and swung it into Skinner's leg. Skinner screamed in pain and passed out immediately as Bob kept

chopping his leg off. Everyone stared in horror as they saw blood fill the floors. Bob stood up and grabbed Herman slamming his head against the wall. "And this is because of

what Moe did to my face! " said Bob as he took out his knife and held Hermans head. " Any last words one armed man? " asked Bob as he looked at Herman. " Yeah if you kill

me...youll start a war that you can't finish" said Herman as he stared at the knife. " Oh is that so? Well then we wouldn't want that to happen, so i'll just….Kill him! " said Bob

as he shoved the knife into Comic Book Guy's stomach making him fall to the ground. Everyone screamed and tried to help him but the governor wouldn't let them. " Good

lord, I can't believe this fat man survived this long, i mean look at him! How in the world did he survive!? " asked Bob as he pulled out the knife and handed Comic Book Guy

to one of his men. " Patch this man up, ive decided he will live" said Bob as he walked over to Willie. " You see i've changed my mind, i want this man to die instead " said Bob

as he lifted up his knife and sliced Willie's neck. Willie got on his knees and held his neck gasping and choking. He then closed his eyes and fell to the ground, he was dead.

Everyone looked at Bob with anger in their eyes, they wanted to leave but they couldn't. Bob smiled and said " Take the fat man and the legless man to the infirmary, oh and

take Moe as well, As for the others i want the armless man in a cell, and put the two indians in the meatlocker, and as for this man wearing a pink shirt, i want you to put him

to work in the fields ". His men did what they were told and everyone got separated. Moe watched as all his friends slowly left his side and went into other rooms and soon

after that Moe blacked out from blood loss. He woke up hours later in a medical room, he looked around the room and saw a man in a white coat grabbing a syringe. " Oh

good you're awake " said the man in the lab coat as he walked over to Moe. " Who are you? " asked Moe as he looked at the doctor. " I am Robert Terwilliger, Father of the

man who stabbed you and hurt your friends " said Robert as he checked Moe's bandages. " WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO ME!? " yelled Moe with anger in his voice.

" Relax i'm just checking your bandages, trust me i'm not like my son, i mean yes i used to be evil but i changed my ways " said Robert as he walked over to Comic Book Guy

and put a shot in him. " How can i trust you? " asked Moe as he watched Robert throw the shot away and opened a box taking out fresh bandages. " Well right now i'm saving

your friends and also if you haven't noticed...i'm currently chained…" said Robert as he pointed to his leg. Moe looked at his leg and noticed their was a ball and chain attached

to it. " You mean to tell me that the Governor chained his own father!? " asked Moe. " Indeed he did, but it's not his fault, you see when it all started, Bob lost his wife and son

to the zombies, it made him go crazy and so he took his anger out on us, his own family" said Robert as he put new bandages on Skinner's stubs. "Wow i can't believe that he

did all of this…" said Moe in astonishment. " Yes i know it's hard to believe but anyways i want to know if you would like to escape" said Robert as he washed his hands in the

sink. " Escape!?, well hell yes i would love to but how do you suppose we do that? " asked Moe. " Well every hour a man named pablo comes in here to check on me, when he

comes in i want you to hit him in the head with this piece of metal that i took from one of the beds " said Robert as he handed it to Moe. Moe got out of bed and stood against

the door to wait for pablo to come in. A couple minutes later Pablo would open the door to check on Robert. He entered the room and immediately fell to the ground, thanks to

Moe hitting him on the head with the piece of metal. Robert then searched his body for the key and soon found it in his pocket. He put the key in his chain freeing himself and

saying " Alright grab those wheelchairs and we'll put your friends in them " said Robert as he started to pick up Skinner. He put Skinner in the wheelchair and Moe tried to pick

up Comic Book Guy but it was no use he was too fat for him to carry. Robert helped Moe pick up Comic Book Guy, and together they managed to put him in a wheelchair.

Robert grabbed Skinners chair and said " you can push the fat one ". Moe sighed and grabbed Comic Book Guy's chair, starting to push him out of the room. He followed

Robert down the cell of halls and looked around hoping no one would see them. They walked for awhile until Robert stopped and said "this is where their keeping one of your

friends " as he opened the cell and revealed Herman sitting in a corner. Moe ran inside and said "HERMAN! You're alive! ". " Keep your voice down!" said Robert as he looked

around hoping no one heard helped up Herman and walked out of the cell, heading down the hall again to find the rest of their group. They headed towards the cafeteria and

leaned against the wall when they heard two men coming their way. Moe held up the piece of metal he took from the infirmary and Robert took out a syringe. Robert jumped

at the two men and stabbed one of them in the neck with the syringe killing him, while Moe bashed the other man in the head with the piece of metal. They headed inside the

cafeteria and saw a man cleaning his gun. He looked up at Moe and Robert, saying " Shah bruh what's the hurry? ". " Snake i've finally done it! Im escaping and i want you to

come with us! " said Robert with a smile on his face. " Sure bruh i will like totally come with you " said Snake as he got up and handed Robert and Moe pistols. Snake lead

them to the back of the cafeteria where the meat locker was and he opened it letting out Apu. " Wheres Manjula!? " asked Moe looking at the cold Apu. " They took her! I

don't know where but that mistah Sideshow Bob obviously planned something for her! " said Apu with anger in his voice. Moe tried to calm down and said " don't worry Apu

we'll get her back, now cmon we gotta find Otto and get the hell out of here! ". Moe and the others walked out of the cafeteria and into the hall. They spotted five guards

blocking the way and Moe, Robert, and Snake lifted up their guns and started to shoot at the five guards. Two of the guards fell to the guard as they were shot in the head.

The other three started to fire back at Moe and the others. Bullets flew through the halls and Moe fired another shot landing a bullet in one of the guards. The guard fell to the

ground dead and Robert shot another guard in the head making him fall right next to the other guard. The last guard dropped his gun and ran away as he they chased after

him finally shooting him in the back making him fall down. Moe pointed the pistol at the guard's head and pulled the trigger, putting a bullet in the head. Moe got up and led

the group down the hall to head over to the stairs. " Alright this is where we gotta split up " said Moe as he looked at the group. " Apu Snake and i will head upstairs to find

Manjula while the rest of you look for Otto " said Moe as he headed up the stairs being followed by, Apu and Snake. They ran through the hallways and stopped at the

Governor's office. " Is everyone ready? " asked Moe as he put his hand on the doorknob getting ready to open the nodded in agreement and Moe opened the door as the all

three of them barged into the office to find it empty. " Where the hell did everybody go!? " asked Moe as he looked around the office. Apu kicked the desk in anger and said "

they aren't here! ". Moe calmed down Apu and they left the office walking over to the cells to see if Manjula was in any of them. They stopped at a cell to see Manjula sitting in

it crying. Moe instantly opened the door and Apu ran into the room to hug Manjula, he asked her what happened and she said " Bob,,,,raped me ". Apu's face filled with anger

and he ran out of the cell grabbing Moe's gun and running away. "APU COME BACK " yelled Moe trying to go after but Snake grabbed him and said " Don't worry bruh, hes got

to do this he'll be fine i like totally promise ". Moe sighed and went into the cell to help Manjula get out of it. They climbed out of the cell and into the hallway looking at

Snake. " Alright bruh follow me to the exit so we can get the fuck out of here " said Snake as he started to head down the stairs. Moe and Manjula followed him as Moe looked

back hoping he would see Apu coming back, but he didn't. They walked over to the exit and ran down the path and see the others catching up with them. They all got together

and ran to the gate. They opened the gate and ran through it to get onto the bus. Before Otto could start the bus, Moe said " let's wait a couple minutes for Apu to come, i'm

sure he's on his way". Meanwhile inside the prison Apu ran up to a door that said Governors room do not enter! He kicked down the door and held his gun up looking at the

Governor who began to put his hands up. Apu walked inside to see fish tanks filled with zombie heads, he became disgusted and backed away bumping into a little zombie. He

gasped and looked at Bob saying " You sick motherfucker, what the hell are you doing with all these zombie heads!? And this little zombie boy! " said Apu as he pointed the

gun at the little zombie boys head. " NO PLEASE DON'T HURT MY SON PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST DON'T SHOOT HIM " pleaded Bob as he got on his knees and begged

for Apu to put the gun now. Apu pulled the trigger and shot the little zombie in the head, making him fall to the ground dead. Bob screamed and jumped at Apu knocking him

to the ground. Bob put his hands around Apu's neck and started to choke him as Apu struggled to get out of his grip. The two of them fought each other turning and pushing

each other onto the floor. Apu finally got rid of Bob's grip and threw him at the tanks of zombies heads making all of them shatter. The zombie heads filled the floors gnawing

at the air wanting to eat flesh. Bob got up and jumped at Apu punching him in the face giving him a black eye. Apu bit Bob's hand and chewed off some of his fingers. Bob

screamed in pain as he fell to the floor and looked at Apu saying " you piece of shit….I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU ". He jumped at Apu and slammed his head against the floor

making it bleed. Apu tried to stop him but his grip was too strong he couldn't escape. He suddenly saw a piece of glass next to him, so he picked it up and jammed it right into

Bob's eye. Bob put his hand on his eye and screamed in pain as Apu jumped at Bob and shoved him into the Zombie heads. One of the zombie heads managed to bite Bob's

hand and he screamed once again as it happened. Apu smiled and said " see you later asshole " as he walked out of the room leaving Bob to die. He ran out of the prison and

outside to see the bus driving through the gate and coming to pick him up. He smiled as the bus doors opened and he walked inside the bus to sit on a seat. Otto started to

drive the bus out of the gates when they were suddenly being shot at by the prisoners. Otto stepped on the gas pedal and reached the gate but a prisoner lurking in the

bushes outside of the gate pointed his gun and shot at the side of the bus, the bullet hit the doors making them the glass shatter. Otto kept driving hoping to get out of this

prison but the prisoners drove trucks up to the exit and blocked Otto's path. He honked the horn and they started firing their guns destroying the bus windshield. Otto ducked

for cover and shielded himself as the bullets kept flying through the bus. Everyone got under their seats and the prisoners started ramming into the bus using their trucks.

Otto fell out of his seat and landed on the floor to see two men running up to the bus's door. They were about to come in when suddenly some zombies came out of the

bushes and started to eat them. They screamed in pain and the prisoners in the trucks got out and started shooting them. More zombies came up from behind the prisoners

and started to bite their necks. The prisoners screamed and some of them ran around screaming for help while others scattered and went back to the prison. Otto took this

chance to get back on his seat and drive the bus. He started to ram the trucks to push them out of the way and he managed to break through them. He drove past the bus

and hit a bump on the road causing him to fall off his seat again and he landed against the door where zombies grabbed him and started grab him. "OTTO " yelled Moe as he

got out of his seat and grabbed his hand. " I got you buddy it's gonna be ok " said Moe as he started to pull Otto inside but the zombies grip was too strong. That's when Otto

made a choice and said " Drive the bus man " as he let go of Moe's hand getting taken by the zombies. Moe screamed Otto's name and watched as they ate him. He cried and

Apu got in the bus driver's seat starting the bus. "WE CAN'T LEAVE HIM " yelled Moe as he tried to stop Apu from driving. " Mistah MOE WE HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO LEAVE

HIM BEHIND " said Apu as he put his foot on the gas pedal and started to drive out of the prison pathway and back onto the road. Moe sat in a seat shocked, he couldn't

believe that Otto was gone, he couldn't believe that they just left without him. " I can't save anyone…." cried Moe as he put his hands into his face. He cried for hours while

they drove to the town and finally returned to the hospital. Apu parked the bus and opened the doors to let everyone out. Everyone but Moe and Apu left the bus to go inside

the hospital and that's when Apu turned around and said " Mistah Moe?, are you alright? You haven't spoken since we left the prison ". Moe sat there in silence and didn't say

a word to Apu. " Ah yes i understand Mistah Moe, you are still upset about what happened to Otto. " said Apu and Moe just sat there not blinking and staring into space. " But

his sacrifice helped us escape, he's a hero Mistah Moe and so is Willie… " said Apu as he put his head down. Moe soon got up and walked out of the bus walking outside. He

looked at the night sky and thought about all the people that died getting this far. Tears filled his eyes and he walked inside the hospital. He walked past the nurse at the desk

and started to head towards his room when he saw Jimbo, Kearney and Dolph standing in front of him. "We heard about what you did to Otto! " said Jimbo angrily as he made

a fist at Moe. "HE WAS OUR FRIEND AND IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S DEAD " yelled Jimbo as he punched Moe in the stomach. Moe fell to the ground, but not because of the

punch, no it was because Jimbo was right, he was weak he couldn't even save a bus driver. Moe closed his eyes as the three of them started to kick and punch him. Moe took

the hits and just stood there as they pulverized him. Marge opened her door and came outside to see what was going on. She looked at the three boys beating up Moe and

she ran over to them saying "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM YOU LITTLE ASSHOLES ". Jimbo and his gang immediately ran away and Marge went over to Moe and helped him

up. She carried him into her room and set him on the bed. " Moe i've known you for a long time and i know for a fact that you would of whooped those kids asses so tell

me...what happened out there!? I haven't spoken to anyone yet because i wanted to hear it from you" said Marge as she sat next to him on the bed. " We arrived at the

prison...and when we got there….this man named the governor met us, we tried to make an agreement but failed….and he cut off Skinners other leg…" said Moe with sadness

and pain in his voice. Marge gasped and asked if Skinner was alright. " Yeah Skinner's fine but...He killed Willie.." said Moe as tears started to trickle down his cheeks. Marge

put her head down and sighed, sad about Willie's death. " But that's not the worst part….he raped Manjula and when we finally got out of the prison they blocked us...but

zombies came and ate them so we thought we were safe until….Otto was grabbed and i tried to save him, MIDGE I ALMOST SAVED HIM HIS HAND WAS IN MINE! HE WAS SO

CLOSE, and yet….he let go of my hand and fell into the horde of those flesh eating BASTARDS " said Moe with anger and confusion in his voice. Marge hugged him and said "

you've been through so much Moe, all of you had, i'm so sorry…". Moe smiled a tiny bit and hugged her saying " Thank you Marge i appreciate it ". She gasped and said "

Moe...you said my real name!, you finally did it! ". "Huh yeah i guess i did…" said Moe as he stared into Marge's eyes and she stared into his. He leaned over to her and gently

kissed her on the lips. Marge blushed and kissed him back and said " Moe, maybe you shouldn't sleep alone tonight….do you maybe wanna sleep with me? ". He smiled and

said " Sure Marge, i'd like that ". They took the covers off the bed and put themselves under them. " Goodnight Moe " said Marge with a smile on her face and closed her eyes.

" Goodnight Marge " said Moe as he turned the lamp off and closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12: Recovering

Moe woke up and looked at his bed side to see Marge holding him. He smiled and kissed her forehead as he got out of her warm embrace and got up to eat some breakfast.

He walked up to the cart and poured two bowls of oatmeal and then added the warm water, stirring the oatmeal around. He took one of the oatmeals and gave it to Marge

who was smiling at him. " Thank you Moe " said Marge as she began to eat her oatmeal. " No problem Marge just trying to get back to normal " said Moe as he ate a spoonful

of oatmeal and sat on the bed next to Marge. " Moe it's not your fault...Otto did what he thought was right and he did the right thing, thanks to him all of you are safe and if it

wasn't for you, more would probably be dead " said Marge as she held his hand. Moe looked at her and he kissed her saying, " thanks Marge that means alot to me, anyways i

think im gonna get some fresh air " said Moe as he started to get up and walk out the door. " Moe wait…" said Marge looking at him. " Yeah Marge? " said Moe as he put his

hand on the doorknob. " I...Love you " said Marge as she started to blush and look away. " I...Love you too" said Moe as he left the room and stood out the door blushing and

breathing heavy. He then walked down the hall and got in the elevator going to the roof. The doors opened and he walked out on the roof and sat near the edge. He sighed

and thought about Otto and Willie. " Sorry guys, if i didn't come up with that stupid idea to join forces with the prison, then both of you would still be here " said Moe as tears

started to fill his eyes. He began to cry and say " IT'S NOT FAIR, WHY DID ALL THIS SHIT HAVE TO HAPPEN, WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE TAKEN ME INSTEAD GOD, WHY DID

YOU TAKE THEM, WHY NOT ME!? " yelled Moe as he punched the roof. He breathed heavily and heard the elevator doors open. He turned around and saw coming out of the

elevator. " Hi there, i thought you could use a little something to calm your nerves " chuckled Hibbert as he took out a bottle of whiskey and handed it to Moe. " I was saving it

for an emergency or a special occasion, and i can definitely tell that this is an emergency " said Hibbert as he sat next to Moe and sighed. " I know what you're going through

Moe...when this whole thing started i lost my family...even my precious Bernice got devoured by the zombies " said Hibbert as he began to put his head down. " You don't get

it Hibbert i had him in my hand i could've saved him, he was right there! HE WAS RIGHT THERE HIBBERT AND I COULDN'T EVEN PULL HIM FROM A COUPLE OF FUCKING

ZOMBIES " yelled Moe as tears kept rolling down his cheeks. He took a swig of the whiskey and handed it to Hibbert. " Moe i understand your pain trust me i know the feeling,

when Bernice was attacked by the zombies i had grabbed her arm, but she...cut her own arm off so i would leave without her...she saved my life Moe just like Otto saved

yours and i'm sure he would want you and the others to live on " said Hibbert as he took a giant swig from the whiskey. " You know what Hibbert " said Moe as he looked at

him. " Yeah Moe? " asked Hibbert as he looked at him. " Your full of shit " said Moe as he grabbed the whiskey and downed it in one gulp. "Well i saw this coming…" said

Hibbert as he grabbed a wheelchair and put Moe in it. " Hey where are we going? " asked Moe as he looked around. " I'm taking you to see your friends " said Hibbert s he

pushed Moe in the elevator and got off floor three. He walked down the hall and pushed Moe into the break room where, Marge, Lenny,Carl, Skinner, Herman, Apu, and the

rest of the group were. " Hey Moe how are you feeling? " asked Skinner as he wheeled over to Moe and gave him a pat on the back. " I've been better said Moe as he got out

of the wheelchair and sat in a chair. He spoke with his friends for a couple hours, starting to cheer up. After they partied and talk to get Moe's mind off of Otto and Willie. They

finally ended it and most of them went to bed. Skinner wheeled over to Moe and set down a bottle of vodka saying " wanna have a drink? ". "Sure why not said Moe as he

grabbed a glass and let Skinner pour the vodka into it. He lifted up his glass and downed the drink setting his glass on the table. " So you and Marge huh…" said Skinner as he

sipped his glass. " How did you know!? " asked Moe as he refilled his glass and took another swig. " Oh please i could see both of you making looks at each other during the

party, anyways Moe i'm happy for you, you deserve Marge after all the shit youve been through " said Skinner as he refilled his glass and sipped it again. " Well thanks

Skinner im lucky to have her " said Moe as he refilled his glass for a third time and chugged down the vodka. " Also, Moe i wanted to talk to you about the Governor…" said

Skinner with a serious tone in his voice. "Alright what's on your mind " said Moe as he grabbed the vodka bottle and started chugging it. " I've been thinking and i decided that

it won't be long until he finds our location, so i think we need to have more people guarding the place " said Skinner. " Thats a good idea, i wanna be prepared next time we

meet this governor " said Moe as he finished off the bottle. " Well i better go to bed, Mother will scold me if i'm not in bed by ten " said Skinner as he wheeled himself out of

the room leaving Moe alone. Moe sat there at the table staring at the empty bottle and sighed as he got up. He walked down the hall as the lights flickered as he walked. He

turned to the left and walked down to get into his room when he saw Jimbo holding a knife. "Hey kid what do you think you're doing? " asked Moe as he eyed the knife in

Jimbo's hand. Jimbo walked towards Moe and stabbed him in the chest saying " For Otto…" and ran off. Moe fell to the ground, everything around him started to look blurry,

and soon he blacked out. Marge walked down the hall with a basket of laundry when she saw the blood trail. She immediately dropped her basket and followed it to find Moe

laying on the floor. She gasped and screamed for help and soon after she called for help came to her rescue. " Oh my goodness! " said Hibbert as he picked up Moe and said

: we need to get this man to a room, stat! ". Hibbert ran to the closet room and put Moe on the bed starting to hook him up to all sorts of machines. Marge watched as Hibbert

started to bandage Moes chest and put a blood bag on the rack hooking up the iv into Moe's arm. He worked on Moe for hours, while Marge sat in the waiting room and soon

after Hibbert finished he walked into the waiting room to tell Marge about Moe's condition. " He'll live but he's gonna need to rest for a week or two, now i need to know what

happened " said Hibbert as he sat next to Marge. " I already told you, i was going to do the laundry when i saw a blood trail and followed it, then that's where i found Moe on

the floor passed out " said Marge as she worried about Moe. " Did you see someone with a knife on your way to do the laundry? " asked Hibbert. " No, but i did see the Sea

Captain in an awful hurry " said Marge. " Alright dont worry, ill figure out who attacked Moe in the meantime you're free to visit him as long as you want " said Hibbert as he

got up. Marge thanked him and headed into the room seeing Moe laying in a bed hooked up to machines and blood bags. He smiled at her as she entered the room and said "

Looks like an angel's here to take me to heaven ". She laughed and sat next to him saying " Moe i'm so sorry this happened….do you remember who stabbed you!? ". Moe

tried to think and said " sadly i don't i guess the attack must of damaged my memory because all i remember is blacking out ". Marge sighed and held Moe's hand as she sat

in silence thinking about who would try to kill Moe. " Moe do you know anyone that has a grudge against you? " asked Marge. " Well there's the three kids that attacked me

the other day because they blamed me for Otto's death, but other than that i don't think anyone has a grudge against me " said Moe. " Alright Moe thanks, i'll ask Dr. Hibbert

to question those kids" said Marge as she got up and left the room. She walked down the hall and saw Dr. Hibbert walking towards her. " Marge i found out who did it " said

Hibbert. " You did!? " asked Marge as she looked at Hibbert hoping he was serious. "Yes i found out it was Jimbo, mostly because he came to my office and confessed when he

felt guilty about what he did " said Hibbert. " Well what are we gonna do to him? " asked Marge. " Well i locked him in one of the bedrooms for now until we can figure things

out " said Hibbert as he walked into Moe's room and switched out the blood bags. " No Hibbert i think we need to kick him out " said Marge as she stood in the doorway of

Moe's room. " Kick him out!? " said Hibbert as he looked at Marge. "Yes i mean he stabbed Moe, we can't just let that slide " said Marge. Hibbert sighed and said " i guess

you're right Marge...alright i'll have the nurses escort him out tonight ". He finished giving Moe blood and walked out of the room leaving Marge alone with Moe. " Hey Moe are

you feeling better? " asked Marge as she held his hand. " Yeah thanks Marge, i'm glad you're here " said Moe as he smiled at her. She hugged him and said " Moe don't worry

we found out who stabbed you, it was Jimbo, i've already asked Hibbert to kick him out tonight ". Moe sighed and said " yeah i think it's best that he leaves…". He looked at

her and saw tears on her cheeks. "What's wrong Marge!? " asked Moe concerned. " What if i hadn't seen the trail of blood!? What if i didn't come to you in time!? I hate to

think about what would've happened…" said Marge crying. Moe hugged her and said " hey don't worry Marge i'm safe now, it's all gonna be ok, i'll be right here by your side ".

Marge looked at him and said " i know you will because i'm gonna make sure you never leave my side again ". She kissed Moe and laid back in the chair closing her eyes. Moe

smiled as he watched Marge fall asleep. Dr. Hibbert came into the room and checked the machines. " Alright Moe according to the machine you should make a full recovery in

a couple weeks " said Hibbert as he grabbed some papers and headed towards the door. " Ok thanks Doc you saved my life " said Moe as he laid back in his bed. " No problem

Moe it was a pleasure to help you out " said Hibbert as he left the room and walked down the hall. He stopped in front of two nurses and said " It's time, get the boy were

releasing him now ". The nurses walked over to the room where Jimbo was being held and opened the door dragging him out. " LET ME GO YOU PIECES OF SHIT " yelled

Jimbo as they held him tight. " Now Jimbo you did this to yourself " said Hibbert as he grabbed Jimbo and took him into the lobby. " FUCK YOU BITCH " said Jimbo as he spit

on Hibbert and tried to kick him. Hibbert opened the entrance doors and drug him outside heading to the gate. He unlocked it and threw jimbo out of it and locked the gate

closing it. " YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, I'LL DIE OUT HERE " screamed Jimbo as he banged on the gate. " PLEASE DON'T DO THIS IM SORRY ILL CHANGE MY WAYS I

PROMISE " pleaded Jimbo as he tried to get back inside. " People never change Jimbo and neither will you i'm sorry but you need to go " said Hibbert as he walked back to the

hospital entrance. "NO PLEASE I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE LEFT OUT HERE ALONE" yelled Jimbo as he tried to climb the gate, but it was no use. Hibbert opened the entrance and

let five men come out of the hospital holding guns. " No….no...NO YOU CAN'T...YOU WOULDN'T " yelled Jimbo as he saw the five men coming towards him as they held up

their guns. " Sorry Jimbo but we can't risk you coming back…" said Hibbert as he went back inside and guards shot at Jimbo making him fall to the ground. He held his chest

that was filled with bullets and looked at the moon holding out his hand trying to reach it. Jimbo had died and the five guards ran back into the hospital as blood filled the

sidewalks and streets. A zombie smelled the blood and walked towards Jimbo. The zombie grabbed jimbo's corpse and started to eat it tearing the dead Jimbo apart. Another

zombie soon came and helped the other zombie eat the corpse. Then five more zombies came and decided to help as more and soon after that more zombies kept coming.

Once the corpse was eaten the zombies tried to break into the gate by leaning against it. Hibbert came outside to see what all the noise was and saw two hundred zombies

clawing at the gate. They soon surrounded the entire hospital and Hibbert stood there shocked and frightened.


	13. Chapter 13: The zombies arrive

The zombies banged on the gate and bent the fence. They managed to push down the gate and fences entering the hospital parking lot. Hibbert stood

there amazed and didn't move as the zombies came towards him. He was too shocked from seeing the zombies managing to destroy the gate. One of

the nurses came in to see what was going on and screamed when she saw the zombies. She ran inside and turned on the speaker saying " THIS IS

AN EMERGENCY ALL GUARDS REPORT TO THE HOSPITAL PARKING LOT THERE'S A ZOMBIE BREAK IN ". Twenty guards rushed

outside with guns and started shooting the zombies in the head. One of the guards grabbed Hibbert and took him inside setting him on one of the

waiting room chairs. " Dont worry Doctor we'll handle this " said one of the guards as he went back outside to fight the zombies. The guards moved

towards the zombies and shot more of them getting closer to the main horde. One of the zombies grabbed a guard and bit him making him scream in

pain and fall to the ground. The zombies began to eat the guard and the other guards went over to save him. As they went over the zombies bit three

of the guards and ate them. " FALL BACK " said one of the guards as he stood in front of the entrance. The zombies grabbed some of the fleeing

guards and began to eat them. There were only 5 guards left and still more than a hundred zombies in front of them. One of the guards lifted up his

gun and ran into the horde saying " CHARGE " as he shot zombies in the heads and got bit in the back by some of them. He screamed as the

zombies bit his neck and ripped him apart killing him. The four guards watched in horror as their friends body parts flung everywhere in front of

them. Once the zombies finished off the guard they walked toward the other four and they shivered as they saw the zombies. " YARR WHAT DO

YE COWARDS THINK YER DOING " yelled The Sea Captain as he came outside with a machine gun. " Yarr, THE DOCTOR TOLD ME WHAT

HAPPENED SO I'M HERE TO HELP YE KILL THESE DAMN ZOMBIES " said the Sea Captain as he fired the machine gun and shot down the

zombies in front of them. At Least fifty zombies fell to the ground as the Sea Captain shot them down. The four guards sighed in relief as they

watched the Sea Captain take down most of the zombies. " Thank you sir!, you sure saved our asses " said one of the guards as he was opening the

hospital doors. "Yarr...don't thank me yet " said The Sea Captain he pointed to a horde of at least four hundred zombies coming towards them. All

four of the guards turned pale as they saw the monstrous horde enter the hospital parking lot. The Sea Captain fired his machine gun making another

wave of fifty zombies fall to the ground. "YARR DON'T JUST STAND THERE YE IDIOTS PICK UP YER GUNS AND HELP ME TAKE

THESE DAMN THINGS DOWN " yelled the Sea Captain as he shot another ten in the head. The guards picked up their guns and started shooting

the zombies in the head. One of the guards felt invincible and started to walk down the steps getting closer to the zombies. " YARR GET YER ASS

BACK UP HERE MATEY " said The Sea Captain as he shot down five more zombies. The guard didn't listen and got closer to the zombies

shooting them. He turned around and said " LOOK AT ME GUYS I'M THE ZOMBIE KILLER! ". A zombie walked up to him and bit him on the

neck. He screamed and asked for help from the other guards but the Sea Captain wouldn't let them rescue him. "Yarr He got into this mess and now

he has to clean it up " said The Sea Captain as he watched the zombies rip out the guards guts eating them. The Sea Captain then lifted up his

machine and continued to shoot down the zombies coming towards them. The three guards joined in with the Captains gunfire and helped him take

them down. Once all of the zombies were dead, The Sea Captain walked down the steps and looked around to find any surviving zombies hiding

among the dead. While he was searching for any stragglers the three guards celebrated their victory and mourned their comrades death. The Sea

Captain bent down and shot a zombie in the head that tried to bite him. He then got up and walked towards the guards when one of them suddenly

said " OH GOD THERE'S MORE! ". The Sea Captain turned around and shit his pants seeing a thousand zombies coming towards the hospital.

"GET INTO THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW " said The Sea Captain as he lifted up his machine and shot down twenty zombies coming towards

him. The three guards ran inside the hospital and yelled "ZOMBIES IN THE PARKING LOT, ZOMBIES IN THE PARKING LOT! ". The nurses

and doctors started to panic while Hibbert just sat in his chair rocking back and forth. Herman came out of his room with a sniper rifle and yelled "

WOULD YOU FUCKING PANSIES CALM THE FUCK DOWN". All of the doctors and nurses stopped panicking to look at Herman. "Alright

this is what's going to happen, you're all gonna grab a gun and stay in here while i go outside with this bad boy " said Herman as he showed them

the sniper rifle and headed upstairs to the roof.. Everyone grabbed a gun and prepared themselves for when the zombies came in. Herman got out of

the stairway and ran to the edge of the roof aiming his sniper rifle at the zombies. He shot two in the head with one bullet and reloaded his rifle. He

shot another five in the head and kept reloading his rifle shooting down as many zombies as he could. He saw the Sea Captain shooting down the

horde with his machine gun. As the Sea Captain shot down some of the horde a zombie lurked behind him and Herman yelled out " SEA CAPTAIN

BEHIND YOU! ". But he couldnt him him, and the zombie grabbed the Sea Captains back. Herman aimed his rifle at the zombie and shot it in the

head. The Captain gave him a thumbs up and proceeded to continue shooting down the zombies. Herman pointed his rifle at some zombies and

continued shooting them down. After killing a couple hundreds of zombies, The Sea Captain had finally ran out of ammo. He looked at the horde

and saw at least five hundred zombies left. He ran inside the hospital and started to barricade the doors. " YARR EVERYONE GET SOME

FURNITURE TO BLOCK THE DOOR " screamed The Captain as he put some waiting room chairs in front of the door. Some of the nurses and

doctors came over and started putting desks, chairs, and other objects in front of the door. The zombies started to pound on the door causing it to

shake. " Yarr everyone get to a room and stay in it! " said The Sea Captain as he held up a pistol and stood in front of the barricaded door." What

about you!? " said one of the nurses looking at The Sea Captain. "Yarr don't ye worry about me i'll be fine now run along! " said The Sea Captain as

he watched the nurse go into the hallway. He looked at the door as the barricade started to fall apart and he gulped, afraid that his time had come.

The barricade soon fell apart and the zombies burst through the doors coming towards The Sea Captain. He shot a zombie in the head and aimed his

pistol another. One of the zombies walked over to him and tried to bite his arm, but The Sea Captain managed to kill it before it could land the bite.

He aimed his gun at a zombie and shot it in the head making it fall to the ground. He then grabbed a box of ammo to reload his gun and he dropped

it. "DAMMIT " yelled the Sea Captain as he got on the floor and started to pick up the ammo. The zombies surrounded the Sea Captain as he picked

up the bullets. He looked up and saw the zombies circling him leaving him trapped. " Clever girl…." said The Sea Captain as the zombies grabbed

him and ripped open his stomach, pulling out his guts. He screamed in pain as they dug into him eating all of his intestines. Once the zombies

finished him off they walked down the halls looking for food. They headed towards the end of the hallway where they found a nurse trying to get

into a room. The zombies walked over to the nurse and surrounded her ripping her apart. She screamed as they ripped her head off and began to eat

it. Skinner cracked his door open a tiny bit and peeked through the door crack to see what was going on. He saw the zombies outside and

immediately closed his door. He wheeled over to his mother and said " Mother! There's zombies outside so i'll need you to be quiet". Agnes nodded

her head and kept quiet as they heard the zombies walk past their door looking for more food. They walked down the hall and stopped when they

saw a room filled with doctors and nurses. The zombies walked into the room and began eating the nurses and doctors. As soon as all the zombies

entered the room, Hibbert grabbed the door and said " You're all fired " as he closed it locking them in. He slid against the door and cried, as he

heard his friends and co workers getting eaten alive. " I'm sorry but i had no choice…." said Hibbert as he looked to see more zombies coming up

the hospital entrance stairs. " SHIT " said Hibbert as he ran over and put the barricade back in front of the entrance doors. He ran to the elevator and

pressed the top floor button. The elevator took him to the roof and opened the doors. He ran out and saw Herman sniping some zombies in the

parking lot. "HERMAN THEY GOT INSIDE THE HOSPITAL" yelled Hibbert as he ran over to him. " Yeah i know i saw them go inside, where

the Captain? Did he make it? " asked Herman as he shot another zombie in the head. Hibbert looked down and said " no...the zombies got him ".

Herman sighed and shot a couple more zombies in the head . "Thats too bad, he had good aim " said Herman as he killed another five zombies. " So

what do we do now? " said Hibbert as he watched Herman kill more zombies. " Well who's alive down there? " asked Herman while taking down

ten more zombies. " The group that you came with is all that's left, all my nurses and doctors are dead " said Hibbert looking down. " I'm sorry to

hear that " said Herman as he shot another zombie in the head. Hibbert sat down next to Herman and watched him kill more zombies. A couple

hours later Herman finished off the last of the zombies and said " thank god that's the last of them outside, because i'm out of ammo ". Hibbert

looked at him and watched Herman put his rifle around his back and said " cmon let's go Hibbert we got to clear out the zombies in the hospital ".

They went into the elevator and headed downstairs to the first floor to find zombies in the hallway. "Dammit!, they must of broken through the door

again " said Hibbert as he got out behind Herman. " Doesn't matter right now we need to clear them out and find the rest of the group " said Herman

as he took out two knives and handed one to Hibbert. " Ever kill a zombie before? " asked Herman as he saw the zombies getting near them. " Only

a couple but i think i can manage this " said Hibbert as he lifted up his knife and slammed it into one of the zombies heads. He pulled out the knife

and the zombie fell to the ground dead. Herman stabbed a zombie in the head and opened a door to find Lenny and Carl in the room. " Alright you

two, were clearing out the hallway so i need both of you to find all the other members of our group and make sure they're alive" said Herman as he

grabbed another zombie and killed it. Lenny and Carl went to every room to make sure everyone was accounted for while Hibbert and Herman

finished off all the zombies. Herman sat against the wall and said "finally that's the last of them…". Hibbert sighed and said " sadly no it's

not...there's still more zombies in the hospital ". Herman looked up at him with a curious look. "What do you mean? " said Herman. " I trapped

some zombies in a room with all my nurses and doctors in it…" said Hibbert as he looked down. " Oh, well give me a couple minutes and then we'll

go in " said Herman as took his knife back out. " No i'll do it alone, its my fault they died and the least i can do is risk my life for them " said

Hibbert as he took out his knife and opened the door. He gulped and gasped as he looked inside and saw guts and blood all over the walls. His co

workers heads and body parts were everywhere being chewed out by the remaining zombies . He walked up to the zombies and stabbed them in the

head killing all of them. He was about to leave when he saw his staff getting up, they had become zombies. He sighed and stabbed his staff in the

head and walked outside telling Herman they were all dead. " Alright now we can work on the next phase which is burning all the bodies " said

Herman as he got up and walked into the lobby. He looked down at The Sea Captains body and saw it move. The Sea Captain came back as a

zombie and was trying to bite Hermans leg. Herman sighed and took out a knife saying " this is why i don't have friends...every time i try to make

one they just end up dead ". He stabbed the Sea Captain in the head and took out the knife putting it in his pocket. He and Hibbert started picking up

the bodies and dragging them outside where Skinner, Agnes and Comic Book Guy were making the fire for the bodies. They set them down and

Herman said " we also gotta fix this damn fence ". Hibbert nodded in agreement and went inside to get more bodies, after a while everyone else

came out of their rooms and started to help burn the bodies. After all the bodies were burnt they started to rebuild the fence. " This might take a

while, so in the meantime we're gonna have to have some guards out here at all times " said Herman as he picked up a piece of the broken fence and

examined it. " Thats a good idea but we don't have many people right now…" said Hibbert as he tried lifting the fence back up but it wouldn't

budge. " I know that Hibbert but right now we need to focus on protecting and rebuilding this hospital " said Herman as he helped Hibbert lift up the

fence, but it still wouldn't budge. " Maybe there's other groups out there that can help us " said Hibbert as he picked up small broken pieces of the

fence. " Who knows " said Herman as he took out his knife and stabbed a zombie that was coming towards the hospital parking lot. Everyone

started picking up pieces of the fence and trying to put them back together. But it was no use the fence couldn't be rebuilt, so Herman had an idea. "

Alright everyone here's the plan we're gonna drive the ambulances in front of the parking lot for now until we can build new fences " said Herman

as he watched everyone agree with his plan and start to get into the ambulances. They drove in front of the parking lot and parked the ambulances. "

Good that should hold off any zombies or intruders for now " said Herman as he watched everyone go inside. Hibbert stared at the fire and watched

his dead doctors and nurses burn. Herman walked over to him and patted him on the back saying " Hibbert...it's not your fault that their dead, you

had to do the right thing and the right thing was to trap the zombies ". Hibbert didn't speak and looked down at the flames. Herman sighed and

walked back into the hospital leaving Hibbert alone, but he wasn't really alone. Across the street stood a car with a man in it holding up binoculars.

Once he saw Herman go inside he grabbed the walkie talkie and said " Governor sir i found out where the others are at, there at the hospital ". The

man then started the car and drove off to the prison.


	14. Chapter 14: The Governor

The Governor sat at his desk and twirled his knife looking at the prisoner who was shaking. "So…,you mean to tell me that you found their location,

but instead of shooting down some of them, you decided to just come back here!? " said The Governor with anger in his voice. The prisoner gulped

and got on his knees begging for forgiveness. " Please Sir!. i only came back instead of killing them because i thought you would want to kill them

yourself " said the prisoner hoping the governor would believe him. " Well, i guess you're right, you did the right thing coming back to me instead

of killing them " said The Governor as he got up from his desk. " Really sir!? " said the prisoner starting to smile and look up at the Governor. "

Hell no " said the Governor as he held up a pistol and fired it into the prisoners brain, making him fall to the ground. The Governor looked at the

body and kicked it calling in some men to drag the body out of his office. He sat down at his desk and stared at his stub, He clenched his teeth and

said " Mark my words Indian…you'll pay for making me lose my hand...and my eye…". He took his eyepatch off and looked in the mirror staring at

his ruined eye. He growled and smashed the mirror causing glass to scatter everywhere. The door suddenly opened and a man came inside holding a

med kit. " I'm here to check on your eye " said the man as he walked over to the Governor. He made the Governor sit in the chair and he started to

put medicine on his eye. " You know, Bob you need to be more careful, i mean come on did you really let yourself get injured by one of your

captives!? " said the man as he bandaged up Bob's eye. " Shut up Cecil! " said Bob as he pushed back Cecil's hands and got up from his desk. "

Now Brother there's no reason to take out your anger on me " said Cecil as he watched the Governor pace back and forth. " You fool...because of

these morons, i lost our father and Snake! " said The Governor as he stared at his brother. " It's not your fault Bob, i knew that our father would

betray us one day but i didn't expect it to be this soon " said Cecil as he looked around Bob's desk. " Well it happened and now we lost our Doctor!

" said Bob as he slammed his stub on the desk. " Brother please calm down you'll upset your stub again " said Cecil as he got up and put his hand

on Bob's shoulder. " Get off of me you imbecile! " said Bob as he pushed Cecil's hand off his shoulder. " Now get out of my office before i kill you

too " said Bob with a angry look in his eye. Cecil walked out the door leaving the Governor in his office all alone. He sat back down at his desk and

picked up the eyepatch putting it back on his eye. Bob sighed as he leaned back in his chair and thought about going to the hospital, but decided it

wasn't time yet. A prisoner walked in and said " Um...Governor sir we have a problem ". The Governor looked up and yelled " Oh what is it now!

". The prisoner gulped and looked at the Governor and said " There's...a riot going on downstairs, some of the prisoners think your going to betray

them so they've started a strike ". The Governor took out a pistol and shot the prisoner in the head. " That's for not stopping the strike yourself! "

scoffed The Governor as he got up from his desk and walked downstairs to the riot. He saw fifty prisoners walking around his circles yelling out

prisoner lives matter. He shot his gun in the air and said " ENOUGH OF THIS IDIOTIC DISPLAY ". Everyone stopped striking and looked at the

Governor with fear in their eyes. " If any of you keep striking i will shoot down IMMEDIATELY " yelled the Governor as he glared at all of them.

All of the prisoners instantly stopped striking and went back to work. The Governor sighed and walked outside into the prison yard to look around.

He looked around and saw some prisoners planting some vegetables. He looked to his other side and saw some prisoners loading up zombies into a

truck, he smiled and walked down the pathway heading to the gate. He stopped and looked outside the gate to see a couple zombies trying to get in,

but one of them looked familiar. He looked closely and saw Otto as a zombie trying to get inside the prison. Bob smiled and called over two of his

guards. " You summoned us sir? " said one of the guards looking at Bob. " Yes i need you to grab that zombie in the pink shirt and put it in the truck

along with the others " said Bob with a evil grin on his face. The guards opened the gate and grabbed the zombie putting a rope around its neck.

They pushed it up the pathway and got it into the truck closing the truck doors. The Governor smiled even more as he walked up the pathway and

got into his van loading a machine gun. " Is everyone ready!? " asked The Governor as he looked at the other prisoners starting their cars. The

prisoners nodded their heads and began to drive down the pathway and through the gate heading down the road. The Governor followed them and

looked down the road as he drove. A couple hours later they stopped at the hospital and The Governor ordered the truck to ram into the

Ambulances. The driver drove the truck into the ambulances and pushed them out of the way parking the truck into the middle of the hospital

parking lot. He got out of the truck and opened the doors letting out the zombies. Before he could run away the zombies grabbed him and started

eating him. Bob sighed and called the man an idiot as he watched the zombies finish the man off. Soon after they finished the man off, the zombies

headed towards the hospital when they were suddenly shot down. The Governor got mad and said " WHAT!? BUT HOW!? ". He looked out his

truck window and saw Herman on the roof of the hospital with a new sniper rifle. He punched his dashboard and took out his machine gun trying to

shoot Herman, But he was too far up. Bob sighed and looked out the window as he saw Lenny,Carl,Skinner, and Comic Book Guy come out of the

hospital and into the parking lot. He grinned as he pointed his machine gun out the window and started to shoot at them. All four of them fell to the

ground to dodge the flying bullets. That's when more zombies started to come out of the truck and came towards them. Comic Book Guy got up and

took out a toy light saber trying to kill the zombie with it, but it was no use. The zombie came closer and grabbed Comic Book Guy's arm trying to

bite it. Lenny stabbed the zombie in the head before it could bite Comic Book Guy. The zombie fell to the ground and Comic Book Guy thanked

Lenny as he grabbed a knife and started killing the zombies along with the others. Once the zombies fell to the ground they sighed in relief until

they saw another zombie come out. They got ready to kill it until they saw that it was Otto. He came closer to them opening his jaw and looking at

them with his bloodshot eyes. Skinner looked down and held up his shotgun shooting Otto in the head making him fall to the ground. Skinner

wheeled over to him and said " Sorry Otto but i guess you won't be driving the kids to school anymore…" . He wheeled himself towards the hospital

entrance and the others began to follow him when suddenly Bob started shooting at them once again. Skinner fell off his wheelchair and onto the

ground, Lenny and Carl ran behind one of the cars in the parking lot to take cover, while Comic Book Guy ran towards The Governor's car. The

Governor aimed his gun at Comic Book Guy and put his finger on the trigger when suddenly a bullet landed in his arm. He screamed in pain and

dropped his machine gun starting his car and ordering his men to kill them but they didn't listen. They all started the cars and drove off to the prison

while the Governor picked up the walkie talkie and told the other truck driver to bring in the second truck. He drove the truck between the pushed

ambulances and parked next to the other truck, getting out to open the doors. Once he opened the doors he jumped into the Governor's car and The

Governor smiled at the survivors and drove over into the parking lot across the street to watch the blood and gore. He put his binoculars against his

eyes and saw Skinner crawling to the steps as zombies grabbed his stubs. Bob smiled when he saw the zombie open its mouth and leaned towards

Skinner, but before the zombie could eat his stub, Herman shot the zombie in the head and Lenny grabbed Skinner and carried him into the hospital

along with Carl and Comic Book Guy. Bob frowned when he saw that they all managed to escape and he zoomed back into the street and drove

back to the prison. He drove down the road and parked halfway to the prison getting out of his car to see twenty of his men outside. " Is everyone

here? " asked Bob as he looked at the men holding guns. " Yes sir we're all here and on my behalf of the others i would like to apologize for running

off like that, we just didn't wanna get sniped or killed " said the man as he looked at the Governor. " Yes well that's quite alright...but next time i

attack the hospital you and your squad won't be coming understand? " asked the Governor as he looked at the men. " Dont worry sir we completely

understand, so we'll just head back to the prison now " said the prisoner as he headed to the car. " Not so fast " said The Governor as he looked at

them. " Is there a problem sir? " asked the prisoner as he turned around and saw the Governor lift up a machine. He started to shoot all of the

prisoners in the head and watched as they fell to the ground. " Well that was easy " said The Governor as he had his other men drive the cars out of

the road and into the woods as he got back into his own car and drove off to the prison. He arrived at the prison and drove through the gates parking

his car in the yard. Bob got out to find Cecil running towards him. " Cecil what the hell are you doing!? " asked Bob wondering why Cecil was

running like a maniac. " Oh brother it's terrible...there was a prison fight and we lost forty men " said Cecil as he caught his breath. "FORTY

MEN!?, DAMMIT CECIL I ALREADY LOST ABOUT TWENTY MEN WHILE GOING OUT THERE AND NOW I LOST ANOTHER

FORTY!? " Yelled Bob with anger in his voice. " I'm sorry brother but i got some good news.." said Cecil hoping it would calm Bob down. " Well

then tell me what this good news is " said Bob as he glared at Cecil with his one eye. " While you were off attacking that hospital i sent some men

out to find more allies, but we had no luck however they did manage to find a tank " said Cecil as he walked with Bob and went over to a giant tank

in the yard. Bob smiled and said " Thank you Cecil, now i have a weapon that can destroy that DAMN HOSPITAL ". He looked at the tank and

started to climb into it. " Brother wait…" said Cecil as he watched Bob jump off the tank and come over towards Cecil. " What do you want now

Cecil! " said Bob getting impatient. " I'm going to have to agree with what that man said a couple days ago, i think we should join forces with the

hospital instead of fighting with them, i mean we already lost so many men maybe we should just join them and live together in peace " said Cecil

hoping his brother would agree with him. " You know what Cecil you're right we should go over there and make peace with them, we'll do it first

thing in the morning " said Bob with a grin on his face. " See Brother i knew you had a heart it just took a lot of digging to get to it, anyways i might

as well head inside it's gonna be dark soon " said Cecil as he headed into the prison. " Alright i think i'll go to bed too " said Bob as he walked into

the prison and said goodnight to Cecil. He walked to his office and sat in his chair picking up a knife and twirling it. Two men came into his office

and walked up to his desk. " Sir we acquired the supplies you requested " said One of the prisoners as he held up a bottle of rat poison and the other

prisoner held up a empty wine bottle. " Good, now pour the rat poison into the wine bottle and put it on my desk so that it's ready for tomorrow "

said Bob as he smiled and looked at his knife. When the guards left Bob closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep till morning. Bob woke up to find

Cecil standing in front of him holding the wine bottle. " Is this a peace offering for the hospital? " asked Cecil as he stared at the wine. " Yes ive

decided that you alone will head into the hospital and make peace with them, sound good? " asked Bob as he looked up at Cecil. " Yes that's fine

with me " said Cecil as he grabbed the wine and headed outside into his car. He drove through the prison gate and down the road towards the

hospital. As Cecil drove down the road Bob walked out the yard and smiled as he watched Cecil leave. He knew that he would never see Cecil or

the hospital survivors ever again and with Cecil leaving he walked back into the prison and waited for death to come to the hospital.


	15. Chapter 15: Revenge

Cecil drove up to the hospital and parked his car across the street, he took out the bottle of wine and walked over to the ambulances and looked up to find Lenny and Carl

sitting on the ambulance with guns pointed at his head. " Are you with the prison!? " asked Lenny as he examined Cecil and his bottle of wine. "Yes i am but before you shoot

me i want you to know that i come in peace, you see my brother, The governor has agreed to join the hospital if you still want to that is " said Cecil hoping they would accept

the offer. " Well...we'll have to ask Moe " said Carl as he grabbed a rope ladder and threw over the ambulance. Cecil climbed up the ladder and all three of them walked inside

the hospital to find Database and Ralph playing checkers in the lobby. " Alright Ralph according to calculations if i move this piece i should win! " said Database as he saw

Ralph pick up one of the checkers and captured all of Databases. Database put his head down crying and Lenny walked over to them. " Hey kids do you know where Moe is? "

asked Lenny. " The scary troll man in the monster chair with wheelies went into the cafeteria " said Ralph dumbly. " Thanks Ralph i owe you a cookie " said Lenny as he took

Cecil down the hall to the cafeteria. He opened the doors and Cecil went inside to find Moe talking to Skinner and Agnes while Marge sat by Moe's side with her kids sitting at

another table. " Hey Moe this guy is from the prison, he says he wants to make peace and join forces with the hospital " said Lenny as he let Cecil come over to the table, "

You might as well go back because there's no way in hell i'm going to agree joining forces with your nutjob leader " said Moe as he glared at Cecil. " Please Moe i promise that

my brother changed, in fact he even gave me this wine to give to you as a peace treaty " said Cecil as he took a seat next to Moe. " Well fine i'll hear you out right now but

that doesn't mean i'll accept your offer " said Moe as he sat back in his wheelchair. " Thank you Moe i promise you won't regret it, now all i simply want is for you to trade us

medicine and we shall provide food in return and perhaps some of our people can live here and some of yours can live at the prison " said Cecil hoping Moe would consider this

idea. " Well Cecil i think we'll give it a try! " said Moe with a smile on his face. " Oh splendid! Let us celebrate with some wine! " said Cecil as he opened the bottle of wine and

poured it into a couple glasses. " To a new beginning! " said Cecil as he took a drink of the wine and dropped the glass on the table. His face turned purple and he started to

choke slowly dying, Moe and Agnes tried to help him but it was no use, Cecil was dead. Moe sniffed his glass and said " Rat poison!, that damn Governor used his brother to

poison us! ". Agnes and Skinner looked down at Cecil and picked him up taking him outside to be burned. On their way there, Robert ran over to them and saw what

happened and started to say " MY SON! NO NOT MY SON….WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM!? ". Skinner looked at Robert and put his head down saying " Cecil came here

to try and make peace but his brother poisoned the wine that he brought and Cecil drank it…". Robert began to cry on Cecil and swore revenge on The Governor for killing his

son. Moe wheeled himself over to Robert and patted his back. " Robert i know your grieving right now, but what your other son did is unforgivable, so i say we head down to

the prison and kill him right now! " said Moe with anger in his voice. " No Moe you're right...we need to end his reign of terror now before it gets out of hand " said Robert as

he looked up at Moe. " Alright then i'll gather everyone up and we can head over there " said Moe as he wheeled over to the lobby and called everyone over for a meeting. "

Alright listen up!, this war with the Governor has gone on long enough! Today we end all of this damn shit and kill the fucking bastard! " said Moe as he slowly got out of the

wheelchair and stood up. Everyone cheered and grabbed weapons getting ready to head out. " Alright here's who's coming with me, Lenny, Carl, Apu, Herman, Comic Book

Guy, Agnes, Hibbert, Snake, and Robert " said Moe as he watched the people he called come forth. " As for the people who are staying i'll now call your names, Bart, Lisa,

Maggie, Dolph, Kearney, Marge, Manjula, Abe,Jasper,Old Jewish Man, Santa's Little Helper, Ralph, Skinner, Sherri and Terri " said Moe as he grabbed his shotgun and marched

out the door with his group. Everyone got in the bus except for Moe who was held back by Marge. " Moe before you go...promise me you'll come back " said Marge with a

worried look on her face. " Marge i promise i'll come back " said Moe as he smiled at her and kissed her. She smiled back at him and hugged him goodbye, watching him head

into the bus. Apu started the bus and began to drive down the road to the prison and stopped when he saw three trucks blocking the road. " SHIT, they must of known we

would come! " said Moe as he kicked the seat. " What do we do now Mistah Moe? " asked Apu looking at the trucks. Some prisoners got out of the trucks with machine guns

and walked towards the bus smiling. Moe got out of his seat and leaned against the bus doors holding his shotgun. Once one of the prisoners got in front of the door, Moe

popped up in front of him and shot him in the head. When he fell to the ground the other prisoners started to shoot at the bus causing bullets to fly everywhere. Moe ducked

and kept firing his shotgun at the prisoners, while the rest of the group helped Moe gun them down. Eventually all of the prisoners were killed off and Moe, Robert and Lenny

got out to move the trucks out of the way. Once the trucks were moved they got back into the bus and continued driving down to the prison. Moe looked up and saw that they

were coming close to the gate so he said " Apu..run over that gate! ". Apu slammed his foot on the gas petal and rammed into the gate making it fall to the ground, he drove

into the prison yard and began running over prisoners. He finally stopped the bus and everyone ran outside with guns shooting down any surviving prisoners in the yard. They

ran up to the prison doors and were about to go inside when Apu said " wait Mistah Moe go without me, i forgot my grenades in the bus, i shall come back when i retrieve

them ". He ran down the yard and back into the bus and Moe turned around to start opening the doors, but he suddenly heard an exploding sound and saw the bus scatter

everywhere. "APU NOOO " yelled out Moe as he turned around and saw a giant tank near them. " You gotta be fucking kidding me " said Moe as he and the rest of the group

ran into the prison to hide from the tank. They looked around inside and saw a bunch of dead prisoners lying on the floor. " Alright everybody i know it may seem a little bad

but we can still take the Governor down " said Moe with confidence in his voice. "A LITTLE BAD!? A LITTLE!? THEY HAVE A FUCKING TANK AND YOU CALL THAT A LITTLE

BAD!? " yelled Comic Book Guy with fear in his voice. " Just calm down ok, we'll find a way to take down that thing " said Moe as he headed upstairs towards the Governor's

office. The others followed him and soon they stopped at the door watching Moe open it, he looked inside and ran up to the desk holding up his shotgun. " GIVE UP

GOVERNOR WE GOT YOU SURROUNDED " said Moe getting ready to kill him. " Oh i'm terrified" said Bob as he stood in front of the doorway holding a grenade. Moe gulped

when he saw the grenade and set his gun down hoping it would convince Bob to put the grenade away. " Oh don't bother putting your guns down, it's obvious that no matter

what i do you'll always just come back here and attack me " said Bob as he lifted up the grenade. He was about to throw it when Robert jumped at Bob and pushed him to the

ground. " FIND A CAR AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, NOW! " yelled Robert as he choked The Governor. Everyone left Robert and ran down the stairs into the outside and

saw the tank pointed right at the door. They all immediately ran back inside and ran towards another exit quickly leaving it. They ran out in the yard and headed towards a

small truck. Moe opened the door, and Lenny, Carl, Comic Book Guy, Herman, Agnes, and Snake ran into the truck. Hibbert was about to enter, when he suddenly got

grabbed by some of the prisoners and they dragged him inside. Moe ran after him but stopped when he saw the tank pointed at him, that's when he knew that there was no

way they could get Hibbert back, and so he ran back to the truck and got into the driver's seat starting the car. He drove out of the prison and went onto the road rushing

back to the hospital. He drove into the hospital parking lot and parked the truck running inside the hospital with the others. He quickly locked the doors and looked to see the

group staring at him. " Moe what's going on? " asked Marge with a concerned look on her face. " It's not good Marge, they had a tank...and Robert sacrificed himself...while

Hibbert got captured and Apu...died " said Moe as he began to cry. Manjula began to cry and yelled at Moe saying " YOU'RE A LIAR, IT'S NOT TRUE, IT CAN'T BE TRUE HE

WOULD NEVER DIE BY THE LIKES OF THE GOVERNOR " . Skinner comforted Manjula and Marge hugged Moe crying on him. " I can't believe Apu's gone…" said Marge with

tears rolling down her cheeks. " I know Marge i can't believe it either but right now, we need to focus on getting this hospital ready for an attack " said Moe as he started

grabbing weapons. Everyone looked up and asked what he meant by saying they needed to get ready for an attack. " Well you see everybody...that giant tank is gonna come

here sooner or later and i don't even know if the Governor is actually dead " said Moe as he looked down and heard everyone gasp. " WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL HIM YOU

BASTARD " yelled Manjula as she pounded Moe's chest. " Manjula i didn't have a choice! Robert stopped the Governor and sacrificed himself so we could all escape! " said Moe

with sadness in his voice. Manjula looked down and sat in one of the lobby chairs crying into her hands while the rest of the group armed themselves and got prepared for the

attack. Moe walked back into Marge's room and picked up the sleeping Maggie holding her in his arms. Marge came inside the room and said " Moe a tank is gonna be coming

to the hospital soon...and you're holding Maggie!? ". Moe looked at her and said " I know Marge but this might be the last time i get to see her...so i wanna make sure i spend

enough time with her ". Marge walked over to him and hugged him saying " Moe don't be silly you're not gonna die and neither is anyone else we're all gonna get through this

together ". Moe sighed and agreed with her setting down Maggie. He looked at Marge's eyes and was about to kiss her when the hospital shook. " Whats going on!? " asked

Marge as she picked up Maggie. " I think i know… " said Moe as he ran outside of the room and headed towards the lobby. " is everyone ok….." said Moe as he saw the entire

lobby empty and wondered where everyone was, until he heard yelling from outside. He ran out of the entrance and saw everyone standing in the parking lot looking at the

Governor who held a sword to Robert's neck. Moe ran down to the parking lot and stopped in front of Bob. " Surrender the hospital or i'll kill him " said Bob as he tightened his

grip on the hilt of the sword. " Bob please don't hurt him...he's your father " said Moe as he looked at Bob hoping he would put the sword down. " Oh you think i'll show mercy

because he's my father!? I think not " said Bob as he threw Robert to the ground and kicked him in the chest. Bob snapped his fingers and the prisoners brought out Hibbert

placing him next to Bob. He put the sword against Hibbert's neck and looked at Moe with a angry look in his eye. " Bob please, we don't have to do this we can end this

fighting we can end the killing, we can end all of it, we have a hospital and two doctors, we have food water and plenty of rooms, instead of all this fighting for one place why

can't we just live together, we can live here all of us together...we don't have to fight anymore we can end it all by just living together " said Moe and Hibbert smiled at him

proud of what he said. Bob moved the sword away from Hibbert's neck and said " Liar…" and swung the sword right into Hibbert's neck killing him. " NOOOOO " screamed Moe

as he lifted up his pistol and shot at the Governor. Everyone started firing their guns and bullets flew throughout the entire parking lot. The Governor fell back and the

prisoners got in the tank and started blowing up the hospital and aiming the tank at the group. Lenny and Carl fired their guns at some prisoners and escaped the parking lot,

while Database got shot in the chest and fell to the ground coughing up blood. Moe couldn't believe all the madness that was happening, his friends were falling right before

his eyes and he couldn't stop it. He saw Marge running out of the hospital with Maggie, and he was about to help them when the Governor grabbed Moe and started to choke

him. Moe gagged for air and tried to choke the Governor back but it was no use the Governor had a stronger grip than him. While Moe was getting choked Manjula saw the

sword on the ground and picked it up and stabbed the Governor right in the back. Bob coughed up blood and let go of Moe. He fell to the ground and began to bleed from his

backside. Manjula helped up Moe and they ran through the parking lot trying to gather everyone up. As Moe tried to find everyone he saw The Old Jewish Man get shot in the

head and die. He tried to grab his body but he didn't have time, so he just left it. Meanwhile Comic Book Guy and all of the kids except for Maggie and Database, were running

away from the gun fire. They managed to escape the hospital parking lot and ran out into the town. Moe watched them leave and he decided to follow them until he saw

Marge surrounded by prisoners. He ran over to her and started shooting down the prisoners, killing all of them. He grabbed Marge and they ran out of the parking lot along

with the rest of the group behind him. He looked behind him and saw Santa's Little Helper, get shot and fall to the ground. Then he saw Robert tied up and on his knees trying

to come towards them, but it was too late one of the prisoners slit his throat and he fell to the ground dead. Moe sighed and ran across the street and watched as the

prisoners started getting eaten by the zombie prisoners. They all watched the Hospital burn to the ground and Moe turned around to count the remaining group. All who

remained was Marge, Maggie, Bart, Lisa, Manjula, Comic Book Guy, Jasper, Abe, Ralph, Lenny, Carl, Agnes, Skinner, Herman, Snake, Sherri and Terri. He looked up and

noticed they were missing Kearney and Dolph, so he turned around to go back into the hospital parking lot, but he had already caught a glimpse of Kearney and Dolph on the

parking lot ground dead. He sighed and decided to move the group somewhere safe so he led them down the street, where they all stopped at a building called The Overpass

Diner. They all marched inside and saw that the entire diner was empty, not even a zombie was inside. They all sat down at tables and Moe sat at the counter looking at all

them. They all bowed their heads in silence to mourn the deaths of their friends. As they had a moment of silence, Moe got off the counter and looked out the window to see

the tank moving towards the diner. " You gotta be fucking kidding me! " shouted Moe as he ran to the back of the diner and opened the door making everyone get out. They

all ran down the street from the diner and tried to outrun the tank but it soon came close to them. Comic Book Guy ran as fast as he could and tripped on the road, he looked

up in horror as the tank rolled towards him and stopped aiming right at him. He gulped and prepared to die when Skinner pushed him out of the way and the tank fired at

Skinner. He managed to escape just before the tank fired at him, however his wheelchair was gone. Comic Book Guy picked up Skinner and carried him down the road,

running from the tank. While they ran ahead, Agnes ran over to Herman and grabbed one of his grenades from inside his pocket and ran over to the tank. "WHAT THE FUCK

DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH MY GRENADE YOU OLD LADY " yelled Herman as he kept running from the tank. " I'm saving our asses! " shouted Agnes as she stopped in

front of the tank and put her hand on the pin of the grenade. " MOTHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? " yelled Skinner as he and Comic Book Guy watched Agnes stand in front of

the tank. " Shut up Seymour! Can't you see, that your mother's gonna sacrifice herself to save your life!? " said Agnes as she took the pin off the grenade. " MOTHER NO

DON'T DO IT " yelled Skinner trying to make Comic Book Guy run over to her, but he wouldn't budge. Agnes looked at Skinner smiling and said " Seymour...I love you ". She

jumped at the tank while holding the grenade and it exploded causing guts and blood to fly everywhere. Skinner cried as Comic Book Guy ran away from the tank and kept

going down the road. They all ran into a building and watched as the tank drove past them. Skinner cried on Comic Book Guy's shoulder and Moe frowned as he sat down

looking around the old office building. " So...what do we do now? " asked Lenny as he leaned against the wall with Carl. " I don't know Lenny...we lost everything...the

hospital,,,the doctors...our friends…" said Moe flinching when he mentioned his friends. He got up and looked out the window as he watched zombies walking around the street

trying to find flesh. He sighed and turned around saying " Look we're all tired and upset, so let's just stay here for tonight and we'll figure out what to do tomorrow ok? " said

Moe as he looked at the exhausted group. They all agreed and began to find places to sleep for the night. Moe went back to looking out the window and Marge walked up to

him. " Moe you ok? " asked Marge with a worried look on his face. " Yeah Marge you go to sleep, i'll join you in a little bit " said Moe keeping his eyes locked on the window.

Marge kissed him on the cheek and took out a blanket from her bag setting it on the floor and going to sleep with Maggie in her arms. A couple hours later Moe stopped

looking out the window and laid down next to Marge falling asleep. While they all slept in the office building a hooded man watched them in the window and smiled as he

walked away from the building.


	16. Chapter 16: A typical day

Chief Wiggum sat in his desk, spinning around in his chair when Lou came into his office. " Uh

Chief we have a major problem…" said Lou as he watched The Chief spinning around. " What's wrong Lou? Did someone eat all the doughnuts!? " asked Wiggum as he

stopped spinning in his chair. " Well...we ran out of doughnuts weeks ago and now...were out of food…" said Lou as he held up the last can of beans. " OUT OF FOOD!? YOU

GOTTA BE KIDDING ME LOU, HOW THE HELL ARE WE OUT OF FOOD!? WHO'S THE FATASS THAT ATE IT ALL I WANT THEIR ASS SHOT IMMEDIATELY " demanded Wiggum as

he slammed his fist on the desk. " But Chief...you're the one that ate all of the food…" said Lou watching Wiggum get out of his chair. " Alright Lou don't shoot me in the butt

crack...so just pick a butt cheek ok? " said Wiggum as he bent over closing his eyes. " Chief….i'm not gonna shoot you...all i'm saying is we need to send some people outside

the police station to find more food " said Lou. Wiggum got up and sat back in his chair looking at Lou. " Well then send out our best men! " commanded Wiggum as he began

spinning around his chair again. " I can't do that Chief...we don't have many people left…" said Lou looking down at the floor. " Damn! Tell me everyone that's left Lou! "

ordered Wiggum as he played with a pencil. " Well...there's..Eddie,Me,Your wife, You, Ward, Garcia, and Our prisoner" said Lou with a sad look on his face. " So not much

left...alright then Lou i want you, Ward, and Garcia to go out there and look for food! " commanded Wiggum as he threw the pencil in the air making it hit the ceiling and got

stuck. " You want me to take two of our cops!? But Chief that'll only leave you, Eddie and Sarah alone with the prisoner! What if she gets out!? " asked Lou with panic in his

voice. "Relax Lou it'll be fine i can handle the prisoner, now go out there and find some food! " yelled Wiggum as Lou got off his chair and walked into the police station lobby.

He made a turn and went into the jail room to talk to the prisoner. He stood in front of the prisoner's cell and banged on the door. " Would you stop it with the damn banging!

I'm right here! " said Gina Vendetti as she got up and walked to the cell door. " What the fuck do you want asshole!? " asked Gina grinding her teeth. " Hey watch your

mouth!, i came here to tell you that i'm leaving and if you so much as try to escape while im gone...i'll hunt you down and kill you, do you understand? " said Lou. " Crystal

clear Officer Moron " said Gina smirking as she watched Lou leave the jail walked into the lobby and called over Garcia and Ward. They both marched over to Lou and saluted

him wondering what he needed. " Alright the Chief wants us to look for food so i need the both of you to come with me " said Lou as he opened the door and all three of them

went outside. They walked down the police station steps and got into the police car driving out of the parking lot. Lou drove down the street and looked around for any

buildings that could have food. He looked out the window and saw a parking lot, so he drove into it and parked the cop car. He and the other cops got out of the car and

looked at the store that they parked in front of. Lou looked up and examined the sign that said walked up to the doors and looked inside to see if it was safe to enter. He saw

at least ten zombies inside lurking around in the supermarket, so he turned to the others. " Alright looks like there's some biters in there, so be careful " said Lou as he took

out his gun and raised it up shooting down the doors to open them. The zombies heard the gunfire and walked towards the door getting ready to eat Lou. Garcia and Ward

raised their guns and shot at the zombies heads making five of them fall to the ground dead. Lou fired his gun at a zombie's chest and it came closer to him grabbing his arm.

He tried to get the zombie off his arm but it was no use, the zombie's grip was too tight. Garcia aimed his gun at the zombie's head and pulled the trigger killing the zombie.

Once the zombie was dead Lou pushed it off of him and walked inside along with Garcia and Ward. They looked around inside and Garcia realized that they only shot six

zombies! As soon as he realized this a zombie grabbed him from behind and bit him in the neck eating him. He screamed for his dear life and Ward pointed his gun at the

zombie shooting it in the head. The zombie fell and so did Garcia, Ward quickly ran over to him and held him in his arms. " GARCIA! SPEAK TO ME…" said Ward with sadness

in his voice and tears welling up in his eyes. Garcia coughed up blood and it poured from his neck, he lifted up his finger and pointed at his forehead trying to mutter " shoot

me…". Ward started to cry and put the gun on Garcia's head. " Garcia...you were like a brother me...i'll never forget you…" said Ward as he pulled the trigger and a bullet

entered Garcia's skull killing got up and looked at Lou who had his head down. " THIS ALL JUST A GAME TO YOU ISNT IT! YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY GOODBYE TO HIM! YOU DID

THE SAME TO THE OTHERS TOO! You weren't there for them! Where were you when Fitz,Keneally, Earhart and Van Zuylen died! Oh thats right YOU WERE HIDING WITH THAT

FAT SLOB CALLED THE CHIEF! " yelled Ward as he ran into one of the aisles leaving Lou standing there. He began to cry and looked down at the floor. " I'm useless….i can't

do anything right! " muttered Lou as tears poured down his cheeks and he sat down against the wall putting his hands in his face. While he cried, Ward ran into the cereal

section and started knocking over boxes of cereal. " WHY DOES THIS SHIT HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME!? " yelled Ward as he kicked the shelf and slid down on the floor curling

up in a ball. While he was crying a zombie came towards him and opened its jaw getting ready to dig in when suddenly it got shot in the head. Standing behind the dead

zombie was Lou holding up his gun and he walked over to Ward to help him up. " I already lost most of my friends, i'm not gonna lose you too Ward " said Lou as he hugged

Ward. " I'm sorry about what i said before Lou... " said Ward looking down at the floor. "Hey its ok were all under a lot of stress since this apocalypse started,now cmon let's

go find some food " said Lou as he walked over to a shopping cart and started filling it with cereal boxes. " Alright let's see….we should head to the canned goods section and

then the water and pop section " said Lou as he pushed the cart into the canned goods section. They began putting Beans, Spaghettio's, Vienna sausages, and Sardines in the

cart. Once the cart had plenty of canned goods they headed over to the drink section and began putting water bottle packages and pop packages into the cart. " Looks like we

got everything, so let's go put this stuff in the car and head back " said Lou as he pushed the cart through the doors and outside to the parking lot. Ward filled the trunk with

the groceries and then got in the front with Lou driving out of the parking lot. He headed down the hill and stopped when he saw a Elementary School. " Hey Ward, wanna

check this place out before we head back? They could have extra food or maybe some weapons " said Lou. " Weapons!? In a school!? No i don't think they would carry

those...but alright whatever " said Ward as he opened his car door and got out. Lou and Ward walked up to the school gate and saw zombies inside the school yard trying to

find food. " Man this place is crawling with these things...i wonder what happened? " said Lou as he shot down a zombie coming towards them. " Who cares, lets just get

inside before they surround us " said Ward as he ran to the school steps and went inside. Lou followed after him and walked inside the school to find zombies roaming the

halls. " Holy Shit, the school is infested too! " said Lou as he held up his gun. " Yeah i guess we'll have to clear them out " said Ward pulling out his gun and aiming it at a

zombie's head. They both began firing bullets into the zombies heads until there was none left. Once the zombies were cleared out they searched each of the classrooms. Lou

entered the art room and looked around for any weapons or food, however he had no luck in finding any so he went off to another room. While Lou was in the rooms Ward

went to the cafeteria to find a hundred zombies roaming around. He immediately locked the cafeteria doors and breathed heavily, frightened at what he saw. Moments later

Lou came over to him and asked what was wrong. " Z...Z….ZOMBIES! " screamed Ward as he held onto Lou's shirt. " Ok Ok calm down Ward ill check it out, you just wait here

" said Lou as he unlocked the door and saw the horrifying sight of a hundred zombies roaming around. He instantly slammed the doors and locked them shaking in fear. He

grabbed Ward and they went into the teacher's lounge hoping it would be safe. However once they got in there, they were immediately surrounded by teachers holding up

guns. " Just who in the hell are you guys!? " said Dewey Largo pointing his gun at Lou's head. " We're cops...we were just looking for some food and supplies so we thought

we would look in this school…" said Lou putting his hands up. Dewey lowered his gun and searched Lou and Ward, when he finished searching he told the others that they

were clear and they all lowered their guns. " Alright officers...allow us to introduce ourselves..were the teachers that got left behind during the invasion! " said Dewey. "What

do you mean left behind?! " asked Lou curiously. " Well...a couple weeks ago some zombies broke into the school and the principal took some survivors and left us here!,

atleast thats what i think happened " said Dewey confused. " Thats awful! I can't believe someone would just ditch innocent people inside a school with zombies! " said Lou

disappointed. "I couldn't believe it either, but it happened and now we're here " said Dewey looking down at the floor. " How would you like to come with us to the police

station!? " asked Lou looking at the group with a smile. " Really you mean it!? " asked Dewey with excitement on his face. " Yeah sure i don't see why not we have plenty of

food for everyone here " said Lou smiling. " Oh thank you so much Mr…..uh i never did catch your name " said Dewey. " The names Lou " said Lou shaking Dewey's hand. "

Nice to meet you Lou im Dewey Largo the music teacher and the others are, Coach Krupt, Calliope Juniper, Mr. Bergstrom, Audrey McConnell, and Leopold " said Dewey as he

pointed to each of the other teachers. " It's a pleasure to meet you all and i'm sure we'll get more acquainted when we get back to the station, but right now i wanna know if

you have any extra weapons or food " said Lou hoping they would say yes. " Well….in a way yes we do...but where it is….that's the hard part... " said Dewey looking down. "

Hey it's alright Ward and I can handle anything " said Lou confidently. " I don't know about that...i mean the food and weapons is inside the cafeteria…" said Dewey. Lou

instantly started to shiver and leaned against the door putting his head into his lap. " Oh i see you've already been in there then " said Dewey watching Lou. Ward walked over

in front of Lou and pulled him up slapping him. " get a hold of yourself Lou! We can handle those monsters if we bring the teachers with us! " said Ward with confidence in his

voice. " Yeah he's right if we can help you guys clear it out then it shouldn't be that hard! " said Dewey smiling. "Exactly! So come on everyone let's go clear out the cafeteria!

" said Ward as he and the teachers marched out of the teachers lounge leaving Lou alone. They huddled over to the doors and Ward leaned against the door putting his hand

on the handles. " Is everyone ready? " asked Ward as he saw all of them nod their heads. He opened the doors and the teachers ran inside the cafeteria shooting down the

zombies. Ward went in and started shooting down zombies at every direction. He managed to kill two zombies with one bullet and three zombies with two bullets. Dewey shot

a zombie in the head and pointed his gun at another zombie. He was about to pull the trigger when a zombie came from behind and grabbed Dewey. He tried to get help but

all the others were too busy taking down the zombies to help him. Dewey realized this was the end and he closed his eyes accepting his fate. But before the zombie could bite

him a bullet landed in its head making it fall to the ground. Behind the dead zombie was Lou holding up his gun and pointing it at other zombies killing them. Dewey thanked

Lou and stood next to him shooting down the zombies. After a couple hours they managed to take down all of the zombies in the cafeteria. " Good job everyone! Now we can

get the supplies and get the hell out of here! " said Dewey as he went into the kitchen to find the food, while Lou went over to a table to find a box of weapons laying on it. "

Damn there's at least twenty guns in here " said Lou taking some of the guns out and examining them. " Well the principal was always worried that there would be an invasion

or something so he kept all these guns just to be safe…" said Audrey. " Your principal might of left you but you gotta admit...he's pretty damn smart when it comes to

preparation " said Lou taking out a pistol and opening it up to check for ammo. " I guess " said Audrey as she took a revolver from the box and opened it up putting in the

bullets. Lou set down the pistol and watched Dewey come in with a box filled with food. He set it on one of the tables and watched Lou stand in front of all them getting ready

to speak. " Alright everyone i have a couple things to say before we leave…" said Lou. " First...it's about the police station...there is this girl...named Gina...she is a criminal

and she's extremely dangerous, so i'm gonna need all of you to avoid the jailroom " said Lou gently. " Second of all...we have some rules….there is no killing allowed, no

stealing food...and the most important rule...don't talk to Gina! " said Lou. " You already told us to avoid Gina...what exactly did she do!? " asked Coach Krupt with a curious

look on his face. "Well….when the apocalypse started...during all of the chaos the chief decided to put all the captured criminals inside one cell, so we put our five dangerous

criminals in a cell with Gina...and when we all left to kill the zombies invading the station...she...killed all of them and ate their insides…." said Lou getting sick. Everyone

stared at him and Dewey threw up into a trashcan while Leopold shook his head in disgust, they were all shocked that a child could do all of those things. " I know it's gross

and disgusting...which is why you all need to just avoid her or else she could hurt you…" said Lou. " Why can't we just kill her!? " asked Dewey and Calliope slapped him. "

Killing someone isn't right! No matter what they did! " said Calliope clenching her fists. " Well actually...i've been trying to get the chief to execute her but he won't budge...he

says she might come in handy one day…" said Lou looking at the group. " Perhaps we can find a way to banish Gina from the police station? Without killing her of course " said

Bergstrom as he took a shotgun out of the box. " Thats a good idea but i doubt the chief would agree with the idea...he doesn't really listen to anybody but the mayor...and

nobody's seen him since this all happened " said Lou. " Everyone it should be fine...after all Gina is locked up in cell she can't escape...i promise you all that no harm will come

to any of you " said Ward as he reassured the group. The teachers huddled in a circle and discussed about whether or not they still wanted to go with them and later decided

to go with Lou

and Ward to the police station. Dewey and Audrey picked up the boxes of weapons and food, and headed out the cafeteria doors being protected by the other members of the

group. They all walked down the hallway and headed outside of the school to find zombies surrounding the school yard. " Alright everyone protect Dewey and Audrey since

they can't use guns right now! " said Lou as he shot a zombie in the head and watched it fall to the ground. Bergstrom fired his shotgun at some zombies causing them to

have holes in their chest. He gulped and fired at them again getting the bullets inside their heads and they instantly fell to the ground dead. Bergstrom smiled and followed

the rest of the group to the cop car. While they headed towards the car a zombie grabbed Leopold's arm and tried to bite it but Coach Krupt shot it in the head. They quickly

ran outside of the gate and stopped at the cop car realizing there wasn't enough room for all of them. " Wait….how the hell are we all gonna be fit in that damn thing " said

Coach Krupt. " On the way here i spotted some cars on the street not far from here, so we'll put the food and weapons in the car and four of us will ride in it while the others

find another car on the street " said Lou hoping they would agree. The teachers agreed with the idea and they chose Audrey and Calliope to ride in the cop car with Lou and

Ward, while Leopold, Bergstrom, Dewey, and Coach Krupt all headed down the street to find a car. They walked for a little bit until they spotted a car and ran towards it.

Dewey put his hand on the car door handle and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge, so Leopold pushed him aside and punched the window breaking it. He unlocked the car

and opened the door getting in the driver's seat and hot wiring the car. After it was hot wired Leopold started the car and everyone got in and started following Lou down the

street. They drove for hours until Lou stopped at a prison and got out of the car looking at the smoke coming from the prison yard. Leopold got out of the car and came over

to Lou

asking what the problem was. " Why did we stop here!? Isn't the police station in the other direction!? " asked Leopold wondering why Lou would stop here. " Well...if no one's

here...and if the cell's are still intact...we could put Gina in here…" said Lou as he headed towards the broken down gate and examined it. " Thats a great idea, but i dont think

its safe here...it looks like a war broke out " said Leopold picking up a broken gun. " It doesn't have to be safe Leopold she's a prisoner! Not a guest! " said Lou as he walked

inside the prison yard. " I guess you're right...but i still think it's not safe for her…" said Leopold as he followed Lou and his eyes widened when he saw a Bus in flames. "THE

BUS! THATS SKINNER'S BUS " said Leopold running towards it. " What!? Are you sure!? " said Lou running after him. " Im positive! " said Leopold stopping at the destroyed

bus and looking at it. He moved pieces of the bus and picked up a green jacket that had the name Apu on it. " Hmm whoever wore this… must still be alive! " said Leopold

with a smile on his face. " Are you sure? Why would he be alive just because you found his jacket? " asked Lou. " Because there's no body! And no body means he might still

be out there and maybe the principal is out there too! And so is Chalmers! " said Leopold getting excited. He ran up the yard and into the prison to find it filled with zombies.

He soon realized that his hopes of finding the principal and the others were ruined. Leopold began to clench his fists and punched the wall cracking it. Lou came inside and saw

the horde, he immediately grabbed Leopold and dragged him outside to safety. They both ran to the car's and got inside them driving out of the prison with the zombies not

far behind. After a couple hours the zombie's finally got out of their sight and they arrived back in the town. Lou looked out his windshield and saw the police station in his

sight, so he sped up and parked his car in the station parking lot. He got out of the car and let everyone go inside before him. He was about to go inside as well, but suddenly

he saw a hooded man smiling at him. Lou tried to confront him but the hooded man ran down the streets disappearing from Lou's sight. He sighed and decided to go inside to

tell the chief about his long day. However when he got inside he saw Gina holding a knife against Eddie's throat. She smiled at him and Lou knew that this would not turn out

well. He knew that they were all fucked.


	17. Chapter 17: Gina escapes

" Alright Gina...just put the knife down...no one has to get hurt…" said Lou trying to negotiate with Gina. " Shut up! I'm the one that's doing the

talking here! " said Gina as she held the knife tight against Eddie's neck. " And if you don't do what i say i'll slit his fucking throat! " said Gina

getting ready to kill Eddie. " NOW PUT YOUR GUN ON THE FLOOR RIGHT NOW! " commanded Gina looking at Lou. He did what she told

him too and put his gun on the floor. " Good now i'll be leaving...nobody follow me! " said Gina backing away with Eddie in her grasp. She backed

up against the doors and walking out holding to Eddie. Once she got out of the parking lot she pushed down Eddie and ran down the streets

disappearing. " DAMMIT SHE'S GETTING AWAY " screamed Lou running out of the station and into the parking lot. He tried to follow her but it

was no use, she was gone. He slammed his foot on the ground and started swearing. " WHY THE FUCK DID THIS SHIT HAVE TO HAPPEN

WHY DIDN'T I FUCKING STAY HERE INSTEAD OF LOOKING FOR WORTHLESS SHITTY ASS FOOD! " yelled Lou screaming at the top

of his lungs. While he was yelling zombies heard the noise and started walking towards Lou, he noticed this and took out his gun aiming it at a

zombie's head. He shot it in the head and pointed his gun at another one, killing it as well. He kept firing his gun at them and soon all the zombies

were dead. Once they were gone Lou helped up Eddie and they walked back into the police station. Inside the chief was eating the rations and Lou

pointed his gun at him. " Put the food down chief! That has to last us! " said Lou trying to save the food. The chief sighed and stopped eating the

food. He got up and looked around the room pulling up his pants. " Well i see some new faces here tonight…" said Wiggum looking at the teachers.

" Ah yes allow me to introduce myself! Im Dewey Largo and i'm a teacher along with the others that are here " said Dewey smiling at him. " Oh

your survivors eh? Well then make yourself at home i guess but...THE FOOD IS OFF LIMITS " said The chief firmly as he and his wife walked

into his office closing the door. " Don't listen to him guys he's just being a pig, you can have some food just don't shove it down your throat like the

chief does " said Ward chuckling and everyone but Lou laughed with him. Lou was looking out the window and thinking of a way to find Gina, but

he wasn't sure how. So he paced back and forth in the lobby thinking but he couldn't come up with a plan. He kicked the wall and Ward walked up

to him to check on him. " Hey Lou you ok man? " asked Ward putting his hand on his shoulder. " No! I'm not fucking ok! A fucking criminal is on

the loose and nobody GIVES A SHIT " screamed Lou punching the wall. " Hey calm down buddy it'll be ok, you and i can go look for her

tomorrow i promise " said Ward comforting his friend. " Alright fine...i'll wait till tomorrow but if we don't find her then i'm not coming back here

it's too dangerous " said Lou and Ward agreed with him. Moments later Ward went off to bed leaving Lou alone in the lobby, and he walked around

trying to get things together. He leaned against the wall and sighed closing his eyes and soon fell asleep. Hours later he opened his eyes to find

Ward standing in front of him. " You ready to go pal? " asked Ward holding out his hand. " Yeah sure " said Lou taking his hand and got up from

the floor. They both walked out of the station and got into the cop car. Lou started the car and drove out of the parking lot heading down the road to

look for Gina. He looked out the window and saw nothing but a couple zombies trying to find food. He sighed and kept driving until he spotted an

Orange jumpsuit and stopped the car. He got out of the car and picked up the jumpsuit looking at it and he examined the name tag that said Gina on

it. " That bitch was here! " said Lou throwing the jumpsuit on the ground and jumping back into the car starting it instantly and driving down the

road. He stopped the car when he spotted Gina running into a hospital parking lot. So Lou ran out of the car leaving Ward alone and ran into the

parking lot. When he got there he found nothing but bodies of the dead and some of them were coming to life! He held up his gun and shot a

zombified Database in the head making him fall to the ground. The other zombies heard the gunshot and began to surround Lou. They began to grab

Lou and he tried to fight them off but it was no use they were too strong for him. So he held up his gun and began shooting some of the zombies but

more would come and he couldn't hold them off forever. One of the zombies was about to bite Lou in the neck when suddenly a bullet landed right

in the zombies brain killing it and it was Ward holding up his gun at the zombies. "YOU WANT SOME OF THIS YOU PIECE OF SHITS! THEN

COME GET SOME! " yelled Ward luring all of the zombies out of the parking lot and leading them down the street. " BE CAREFUL WARD!

COME BACK ALIVE! " screamed Lou as he walked through the parking lot to go inside. Before he went inside he noticed a zombie laying on the

floor and Lou got curious so he went over to it to check it out. Once Lou was there he looked down at the zombie and noticed that it was missing a

hand and wearing an eyepatch. " What the hell!? Is he supposed to be a pirate or something!? Jeez…" said Lou talking to himself. He lifted up his

gun and shot the Governor zombie in the head killing him. He then walked up the stairs of the hospital entrance and went inside walking into the

lobby. He looked around and saw nothing but chairs, a desk, and a dead nurse. Lou gasped in horror when he saw the dead nurse and held up his

gun just in case Gina was lurking around. He slowly walked past the desk and headed down the hallway that said hospital rooms. As he headed

down the hallway he would check every room to make sure Gina wasn't hiding in it. He opened one of the room doors and gasped when he saw

blood splattered everywhere along with a couple guts. " Oh my god...what kind of sick fuck did this…." said Lou as he quickly closed the door and

continued going down the hall to look for Gina. After checking all of the rooms he finally decided that she wasn't in this section so he headed to the

elevator and tried turning it on but it was no use the power was out. He sighed and opened the emergency stairs door and headed up the stairs

arriving on the second floor. Lou walked down the hallway slowly and looked around seeing dead Doctors and nurses on the floor. " Jesus…"

muttered Lou as he turned away from the dead bodies and headed back to the stairs realizing she wasn't on this floor. He arrived at the third floor

and found nothing but medical supplies so he packed them in his bag and went up to the final floor positive that Gina was up there. He opened the

door to the roof and walked out to find Gina holding up a gun at him. " Back away copper or i'll fucking shoot you and don't think i won't! Because

we both know i will…" said Gina grinning. Lou backed away and watched Gina come closer to him holding up her gun. " Sorry officer...but i got

places to go so...see ya around" said Gina as she ran past him heading down the stairs and Lou immediately followed her. " GET BACK HERE

YOU BRAT! " screamed Lou chasing her down and she exited on the first floor heading down the hallway. Lou went after her and held up his gun

trying to shoot her but she kept dodging the bullets. Eventually Gina arrived at the entrance and ran through it running across the parking lot and

outside to the sidewalk. Lou came out of the entrance and saw Gina sticking out her tongue at him as she ran down the street. He clenched his fists

and followed after her firing bullets along the way. While Gina was running from Lou she saw Ward stand in front of her holding up a gun and she

stopped in her tracks looking at him. " Hey...how's it going man? " asked Gina trying to weasel her way out of the situation. " Shut up dirtbag you're

going back to jail! " said Ward grabbing her and Gina bit his arm making him bleed. " AHHH YOU FUCKING BITCH YOU BIT ME! " yelled

Ward and he dropped his gun. Gina quickly picked it up and held it at Ward's head smiling. " Looks like i got myself a prisoner! " said Gina

grabbing Ward. " You little bitch…" said Ward angrily as Gina slapped him and pushed him to the ground. Lou finally arrived and held up his gun

at Gina pointing it at her head. " GINA! PUT THE GUN DOWN OR SO HELP ME I'LL SHOOT YOU…" said Lou putting his finger on the

trigger and Gina smiled. " Sure go ahead and shoot me..but you'll lose your friend right here " said Gina pointing to Ward. " Lou! Don't listen to

her! I'll be fine! Just shoot her! She's a menace to us all! Just do it! " said Ward trying to convince Lou, but Lou couldn't do it. He lowered his gun

and put his head down as Gina got behind Ward and walked towards Lou. " Alright i'll give you your friend and you give me your gun deal? " asked

Gina pushing the gun into Ward's back. " LOU DON'T DO IT! SHE'S TRICKING YOU! " said Ward and Gina slapped him telling him to be quiet.

Lou sighed and handed Gina the gun. She smiled and took her gun off of Ward's back and he walked back to Lou. " Why did you do that…why did

you give her your gun!? " asked Ward. " She would've killed you Ward! I already lost enough people! I didn't wanna lose you too! " said Lou

starting to cry. "I know...but you shouldn't of done that now she has both of our guns…." said Ward and Gina interrupted their conversation. " Sorry

to interrupt your gay fest boys...but i gotta make an example of what happens when you fuck with me…" said Gina as she lifted up her gun and shot

Ward in the heart making him fall to the ground. " WARD NO! " screamed Lou holding Ward and Gina ran off into the streets. " I'LL GET YOU

FOR THIS YOU LITTLE BITCH! ILL FUCKING GET YOU! " yelled Lou looking down at Ward. " Lou...calm

down…..it's….gonna….be…..ok…." Muttered Ward trying to calm down Lou. " Hey don't talk buddy you'll make the bleeding worse...just

wait there i'll find some help…" said Lou trying to radio the station but Ward grabbed his walkie talkie and held it. " No Lou….it's too late...i'm not

gonna make it….it's the end of the road for me…." said Ward coughing up a little bit of blood and starting to turn pale. " Don't say that Ward! I'm

gonna get you some help! " said Lou trying to reach the station but he couldn't get a signal. " Lou...it's ok...i've done my duty...and now...it's time to

see the others…" said Ward beginning to close his eyes and Lou began to cry. " Ward….please don't go….you're my friend….i can't lose you too! "

said Lou trying to save him but he couldn't. "You still got Eddie...and the chief….they'll take care of you...or maybe you'll take care of them…"

muttered Ward as he smiled at Lou. " But...i want you to be there too! I don't wanna go back without you! " said Lou crying even more. " I know

buddy...but i'm afraid my time has come...it's time to go...the others are waiting…..i can see them Lou…" said Ward closing his eyes. "

Ward….Ward…..WARD! WAKE UP WARD! WARD WAKE UP! " said Lou trying to shake it him but it was no use...Ward had passed away.

He held Ward in his arms and cried for hours on the road until a zombie came towards them. " You...this is all YOUR FAULT! IF YOU DAMN

ZOMBIES DIDN'T START INFECTING PEOPLE THEN WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS! " said Lou holding up his gun and shooting the

zombie right in the head killing it. Then he looked down at Ward's corpse and shot it in the head before it could turn into a zombie. So He then

picked up Ward's body and carried it back up to the car and put it in the backseat. He cried as he got into the driver's seat and started the car driving

back to the police station to bury Ward's body. Once he arrived at the station he parked the car and took out Ward's body carrying it inside the

station. Everyone looked at him and looked down at the floor, sad that Ward was dead. Lou set down Ward's body in a chair and went into the

storage room to grab a shovel. He came back out and took Ward outside to bury his body. He dug a hole in a small grassy spot near the parking lot.

Once the hole was finished Lou gently put Ward in it and he put his own badge on Ward's chest. " I know you always wanted a badge...and i'm

sorry it took so long to give you one " said Lou starting to cry as he began to cover the hole back up with dirt. When the hole was covered he

grabbed some wood and made a cross putting it over Ward's grave. He looked down at the grave and began to cry getting on knees. " Ward...im

sorry...its all my fault you died! If i had just killed Gina like you said...then maybe you would still be here…" said Lou crying on his grave. " But

don't you worry buddy...i'll avenge you…" said Lou smiling creepily and he got up taking out his and went into the cop car driving off the in the

night looking for Gina.


	18. Chapter 18: Mr Costington

Gina ran down the street through the night looking for a place to hide till morning. She searched for hours until she found a building called

Costington's. She immediately pushed open the doors and ran inside the building seeing dead bodies everywhere. " Holy Shit…..what the hell

happened here…" Muttered Gina walking past the dead bodies and heading towards the counter where a man was standing counting money. "

Uh...excuse me sir…." said Gina nervously staring at the strange man and he looked up at her smiling. " Eeeh-Y-e-e-es? " said the Yes Guy staring

down at Gina with his creepy smile. " Um...why the hell is there dead bodies in here...and...who the hell are you? " asked Gina wondering if she

came to the right place. " Oh Yessssss i know you're quite confused! Please follow me to Mr. Costington's office! He'll explain everything! " said

The Yes Guy exiting the counter and heading up the stairs. Gina decided to follow him and headed upstairs right behind him. " So uh...this Mr.

Costington guy is he...evil? Crazy? Sick? " asked Gina. " Oh no! Hes just obsessed with money! " smiled The Yes Guy as he got off the stairs and

walked through aisles of clothes. " Oh goody...that's just what the apocalypse needs...a money freak…" said Gina passing by some clothes. " Oh

Yessssssssss you're absolutely right! Money will be important when the economy is up and running! " said the Yes Guy as he walked into a

hallway. " Don't be an idiot...everything'll stay dead it's the apocalypse it'll never end " said Gina looking around the hallway while the Yes Guy

stopped at a door that said Mr. Costington's. " Well this is the place! Wait here while i go inside and tell him that you wish to speak to him " said

The Yes Guy opening the door and walking inside. Gina sighed and leaned against the wall thinking about the things she's done. " Oh Jeez...i

actually killed a cop….Dammit Gina! What's wrong with you! You went too far this time! " muttered Gina as she tried to get herself together. She

sighed and tried to not think about it while the door opened and The Yes Guy came outside. " Mr. Costington will now see you! " said The Yes Guy

holding the door for her. She got up and walked inside the office to find a fat man sitting at his desk wearing a green uniform. " Have a seat! " said

Mr. Costington looking at some paperwork and filling it out. Gina pulled out a chair and sat in it looking around his office. " So...My employee tells

me you have some questions! " said Mr. Costington staring at her with his beady eyes. " Yes sir..i do...I wanna know why you have fucking dead

bodies inside your store! " said Gina staring down Mr. Costington and he became uncomfortable. " Ah yes….i was afraid you would mention

that...You see little girl….when the apocalypse started i knew food rations would diminish quickly if we had too many people…." said Mr.

Costington starting to sweat and he wiped his face with a handkerchief. " So...once the zombies came into the store and starting infecting the

customers...i simply had my workers kill all of them...even the ones who weren't infected…" said Mr. Costington and Gina stared at him with

disgust. " YOU SICK FUCK! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU KILL INNOCENT LIVES!? " yelled Gina and Mr. Costington put his hand up

telling her to calm down. " Now there's no need to raise your voice! After all...i saw what you did to that cop…" said Mr Costington turning around

in his chair and turning on a video surveillance camera not far from the store showing Gina killing Ward. Gina looked down at the floor and sighed

looking back up at Mr. Costington. " I'll admit what i did was wrong...but you're worse than me! You killed your own fucking customers! And you

still didn't tell me whether or not that's their bodies down there! " said Gina disgusted. " Well...i can explain that...you see once my workers killed

all of the customers and zombies….i had them executed by Gil and The Yes Guy...but of course Gil refused to do it so

i...FIREEEDDDDDDDDDDD him by kicking him out of my store! " said Mr. Costington and Gina almost threw up. " Oh my fucking god! You

really are sick! You killed your own fucking workers! " said Gina and Mr. Costington shrugged. " So what? This is survival of the fittest young

lady! And i'll do what i can to survive it! " said Mr. Costington standing up from his chair. " Now...you have two options...you either get the hell out

of my store and sleep with the zombies...or….you stay here and i'll give you shelter, food, and a job " said Mr. Costington smiling at her and Gina

became confused. " Wait...you had all your people killed so you could ration your food...and now you want to give some of it to me!? " asked Gina

wondering what he was up to. " Well of course it isn't for free...i have a very important job for you…" said folding his tie. " What

job? " asked Gina thinking about what kind of horrible job he would have in store for her. " It's a simple job...i just need you to throw all of the

bodies outside...there starting to decay and smell…" said Mr. Costington taking out some plastic gloves and a white breathing mask. " Hold on...you

want me… to clean up...YOUR MESS!? " said Gina shocked by his offer. " Well yes! I need someone to do my dirty work...and besides...you'll get

warm meals...a real bed...and a hot shower! " said Mr. Costington and Gina fell to the floor. " A HOT SHOWER!? How the hell did you get a

shower inside a store!? " asked Gina and Mr. Costington chuckled. " I had one installed for my private bathroom so i wouldn't have to bathe at home

" said Mr. Costington smiling and Gina thought about working for him. " Alright fine...i accept your dirty job...but it better be a good fucking

shower…" said Gina shaking his hand. " Then its settled! you're...HIREDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD " said Mr. Costington happily and he handed

Gina her Gloves and Breathing mask. " Now my employee outside the office will show you how to clear out the bodies " said taking

her to the door and she exited the office. The Yes Guy stood in front of her smiling and grabbed her arm taking her downstairs to the bodies. " Oh

Yessssssssss it's about time someone took care of the dead! " said The Yes Guy excitingly. " How come he didn't make you do it!? " asked Gina and

The Yes Guy looked at her. " Because someone had to count the money! And i was the only one there to do it! " said The Yes Guy walking back to

his counter. " Now your job's very simple...all you have to do is grab a body and drag it out onto the curb! " said The Yes Guy picking up a wad of

cash and counting it. " Why can't you help me!? " asked Gina and The Yes Guy started laughing. " Don't be silly! I'm not gonna touch those

disgusting things! Thats your job! " said The Yes Guy continuing to count his money and Gina sighed putting on her gloves and breathing mask.

She walked over to one of the corpses and picked it up by the arms dragging it to the door. She pushed the door open and carried the body outside

setting it down on the curb. She then did the same thing twenty more times until she only had one body left. She picked up the corpse and took it

outside setting it down on top of the others. When it was finished she headed back inside until she heard a whisper and turned around to see a

Hooded man smiling at her. Gina took out her gun and aimed it at the smiling man but he disappeared into the streets. " What the hell was that…"

muttered Gina as she went inside Costington's and closed the doors. " Oh you're done already!? It's only midnight! " said The Yes Guy and she

flipped him off heading up the stairs to speak with Mr. Costington. While she was heading upstairs she took off her gloves and mask throwing them

on the floor and headed into the hallway stopping at Mr. Costington's door. She opened the door and went inside to find Mr. Costington sitting at

desk with a cigar in his mouth. " Ah if it isn't my new employee! Did you finish your job? " asked and Gina nodded her head. "

Good! Then you can head into the showers and pick out one pair of clothes from any section of this store! " said Mr. Costington smiling and Gina

became suspicious. " Why the hell are you being nice to me? I thought you only cared about surviving and money, why did you hire me? " asked

Gina and Mr. Costington sighed. " Its simple really...i need more than one employee to run my company but i also need less employees to ration my

supplies…" said . " Well then why don't you just send out your Yes man to find some food and instead of just killing every single

person that comes in here, you could recruit them and have an army of people finding food and supplies for you! " said Gina and Mr. Costington

thought about it. " Hmm...that does sound good...but it's too risky sooner or later i would be betrayed its better just to have a couple people " said

Mr. Costington and Gina rolled her eyes. " Whatever old man it's your building, so anyways...where's the shower? " asked Gina and Mr. Costington

got up from his desk and opened a door leading to a bathroom. " Right in here my dear " said Mr. Costington and Gina went inside closing the door.

She gasped at the big shower and immediately took off all of her clothes jumping right into it. Once she got in the shower she turned it on and felt

the hot water drizzle all over her body making her feel warm inside. After cleaning all the blood and sweat off of her body she turned the shower off

and dried herself off wrapping towels around her private parts and she stepped outside. " Hey old man i need some new clothes…" said Gina and

Mr. Costington smiled. " As i said before...you can pick one pair of clothes from any part of the store! " said Mr. Costington and Gina went out of

his office heading over to the shirt racks. She ran her hands through the shirts and found a long sleeved orange shirt. So she grabbed her knife and

cut the sleeves off of it putting it on. " Much better! Now to find some pants…" said Gina walking over to the pants section and grabbed a pair of

orange pants. She put them on and ran over to the shoes section grabbing a pair of sneakers and she headed back to Mr. Costington's office. " Ah

splendid orange is a good look on you! But i uh...don't remember having any sleeveless orange shirts...but oh well! I take it you're ready for bed? "

asked Mr. Costington and Gina nodded her head. " Alright just follow me…" said Mr. Costington getting up from his desk and leading her down the

hallway. He entered the clothing section and walked past it going into the bed section. " You may pick any bed! " said Mr. Costington and Gina

walked over to a king size bed and she jumped on it. " I'll have this one old man! " said Gina as she bounced around on the bed and Mr. Costington

smiled. " Splendid! Now breakfast tomorrow will be early...because we have a big day ahead of us! " said Mr. Costington and he walked back to his

office leaving Gina alone in the bed section. " I hope it's not as big as today was…" said Gina as she remembered the gruesome memories of Ward

falling to the ground and blood pouring out of his chest. " God i'm a fucking monster…." Mumbled Gina and she laid down in her bed closing her

eyes and falling asleep. While she slept Mr. Costington watched his surveillance cameras and saw Lou driving around the streets looking for Gina. "

He might be a problem…" muttered Mr. Costington as he turned around and grabbed some money stuffing it in his pockets. " Oh well...i'll deal with

it tomorrow…" said Mr. Costington getting up from his desk and heading into his office bedroom going to bed. After many hours of sleep Gina

opened her eyes to find a tray with bread, baked beans, and a glass of water on it. " I guess this is breakfast…" said Gina picking up the tray and

scarfing down the food. " Oh good! I'm glad you're awake! And you've already eaten! Splendid! " said Mr. Costington smiling and Gina looked up

at him. " So what's this so called big day we have planned? " asked Gina. " Well i'm glad you asked! Because today...you're going to go scavenging

for food and supplies! " said Mr Costington and Gina looked at him shocked. " Oh i see how it is...i give you an idea and now you're gonna make

me do the hard work while you sit at your desk! " said Gina clenching her fists and Mr. Costington chuckled. " No my dear that's not it at all! I'll be

protecting the store because i'm sending the Yes Guy to go with you! " said Mr. Costington and Gina moaned. " Ugh! No! I don't wanna bring that

weirdo with me...i'll do it by myself...but you owe me one! " said Gina getting up from the bed and putting her shoes on. " Alright have it your way,

anyways here's a duffel bag you can put the items in " said Mr. Costington handing her the bag and she put it over her shoulder. She walked down

the stairs and headed over to the entrance but was stopped by The Yes Guy. " Ohhhh is the boss making you do his dirty work? " chuckled The Yes

Guy and Gina growled at him. " Keep it up and i'll punch your ugly face into the ground! " scoffed Gina and she exited the building walking

outside. She walked down the sidewalk and headed towards a building called Try-N-Save. She arrived in the parking lot and took out one of her

guns holding it up. She walked up to the doors and slowly walked inside looking around. Inside were shelves filled with food, games, housing

utensils, and many other headed over to cereal aisle and saw two zombies lurking around, so she lifted up her gun and shot both of them

in the head making them fall to the ground dead. Once they were lifeless bodies Gina opened the duffel bag and started to put Captain Crunch and

Krusty-Os in the bag. After putting five boxes of cereal into her bag she headed over to the canned goods section and filled the bag with Tuna,

Baked Beans, Creamed Corn, Vienna Sausages, Pineapple slices, Chicken noodle soup and Spam. Then she ran over to the freezer section to see if

anything was still good, but it wasn't everything had expired and she sighed heading out the door with her duffel bag filled. Since her duffel bag was

filled she decided to return to Costington's so she headed up the street and stopped at the doors. She was about to go inside when a bullet landed

into the door almost killing her. " What the hell…" said Gina turning around and she saw Lou holding a gun at her, fire in his eyes. " I'm gonna

fucking kill you…" said Lou and he put his finger on the trigger pulling it. The bullet landed right into Gina's arm making her fall to the ground

wounded. "OW DAMMIT! YOU FUCKING HURT ME YOU GODDAMN PSYCHO" yelled Gina and Lou smiled at her with a sadistic grin. "

I'm gonna kill you….I'm gonna kill you….i'm gonna….KILL YOU " screamed Lou firing his gun again and the bullets landed on the doors causing

the doors to shatter. Glass fell everywhere around Gina and she knew this was the end when she saw Lou lift up his gun and aimed it right at her

head. " Go to hell you fucking bitch…." muttered Lou and a bullet landed right in his leg causing him to fall down. " What in the…." said Lou and

he looked up to see Mr. Costington pointing a gun at his forehead. " Get the fuck away from my property or i'll blow your fucking brains out! " said

Mr. Costington and Lou crawled to his car driving off to the police station. Mr. Costington turned around and helped up Gina taking her inside to

take care of the wound. " Yes Guy! Fix my doors! I don't care how just do it! " commanded Mr. Costington and he took Gina up to his office while

The Yes Guy tried to fix the door. Mr. Costington walked inside his office and put Gina in his chair grabbing a medkit. " Alright now this is gonna

hurt like hell…" said Mr. Costington taking out some pliers and a scalpel digging into her arm to get the bullet. Gina screamed with pain as Mr.

Costington started to pull the bullet out of her skin and managed to get it out of her. He put the bullet on his desk and wiped up the blood from her

wound. He then grabbed some medicine and put it on Gina's arm and stitched it up. Once he put the stitches on her he wrapped some bandages

around her arm and finished. " Well now all you need to do is get some rest " said Mr. Costington helping her out of the chair. He carried her to her

bed and laid her down covering her up. " Alright if you need anything just let me know my dear! " said Mr. Costington and he walked back to his

office. Gina laid in her bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about how she made Lou go crazy. " Dammit...it's all my fault he's like this….i just

wanted to escape...i didn't wanna hurt anybody…" whispered Gina as she began to cry. She cried all night thinking about Ward and Lou and how

she caused pain for both of them. Soon after she finished crying the sun came up and Mr. Costington came over to check on her. " Are you feeling

better today my dear? " asked Mr. Costington and Gina looked at him. " Yeah...a little…" said Gina wiping her eyes and Mr. Costington became

concerned. " What's wrong my dear? You look like you were crying " said Mr. Costington. " I'm not! So back off…" said Gina looking away from

Mr. Costington and he sighed. " Alright then...i'll get you some breakfast.." said Mr. Costington getting up and heading to the storage room. Gina

sat up and waited for Mr. Costington to get back and while she was waiting the Yes Guy came to visit her. " Oh yesssssssssss you're alive! " said

The Yes Guy and Gina flipped him off. " Bite me asshole…" said Gina and The Yes Guy gasped and walked away. While he walked away Mr.

Costington came back over to Gina with a tray in his hands. He set the tray on the bed and Gina looked at it. She saw Bread, Dry Cereal, and water

on the tray and she thanked Mr. Costington for the breakfast. He patted her on the head and went back to his office while she ate her breakfast. After

she finished eating she set down the tray and got up from her bed putting on her clothes. Once she was dressed she slowly walked down the stairs to

the first floor and saw the entrance replaced with wooden doors. " Hey Weirdo! " said Gina trying to speak to the Yes Guy and he turned around

smiling. " Eeeh-Y-e-e-es? " said the Yes Guy and Gina rolled her eyes at him. " Ugh enough with the yes crap! Anyways….i was wondering where

you got the doors from…" said Gina pointing to the doors. " Oh those...well i found them in the storage department so i thought why not? And they

were really easy to install! " said the Yes Guy happily and he went back to counting his money. " Is counting money all you do around here!? "

asked Gina and The Yes Guy set down his money. " Yesssssssssssssssss it is! " said The Yes Guy as he picked up his money and counted it once

again. " You are the weirdest person i ever met…" said Gina coldly and she went upstairs to lay back down. She walked over to her bed and

crawled into it covering herself up and she slowly closed her eyes falling asleep. When she woke up she saw the Hooded Man standing by her bed

and she screamed at him. He smiled and ran away from her heading down the stairs. Gina got up from her bed and ran after him running down the

stairs and she saw The Yes Guy sleeping on his counter. She ran over to him and smacked him on the face. " WAKE THE HELL UP! THERE

WAS SOMEONE IN HERE! " yelled Gina and The Yes Guy woke up. " You don't have to smack me! " said The Yes Guy holding his cheek and

Gina got mad. " WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME! SOMEONE WAS IN HERE! " shouted Gina and Mr. Costington came down the stairs. " What

do you mean someone was in here!? " said Mr. Costington alarmed. " Sir! A Hooded Man was standing by bed and he smiled at me! " said Gina

starting to panic. " Alright just calm down...i'll check it out.." said Mr. Costington heading back to his office to watch the cameras and Gina grabbed

his arm. " Take me with you please...i don't wanna be alone…" said Gina and Mr. Costington sighed agreeing to let her come and they both went up

the stairs to his office. Once Mr. Costington got inside his office he turned on the cameras and saw nothing. " Well i checked every camera and he

isn't appearing in any of them i guess he left " said Mr. Costington starting to sigh. " Did you check this room? " asked The Hooded Man and Mr.

Costington said no and changed the camera to his office. He gasped when he saw The Hooded Man on the camera and turned around to see him

smiling. " IT'S THE HOODED MAN! YOU WERE RIGHT GINA! " shouted Mr. Costington and The Hooded Man walked over to them stabbing

his knife into the desk. " Let's talk…." said The Hooded Man smiling and he closed the door.


	19. Chapter 19: The Hooded Man

" Alright listen up! " said the Hooded man staring at Gina and Mr. Costington. " I don't wanna hurt anybody...i don't wanna make anything difficult

all i want is a favor...and then i'll be on my way…" said The Hooded Man. " And what is this favor? " asked Mr. Costington looking up at The

Hooded Man. " I want you to help me find a vehicle that can transport at least twenty people…." said The Hooded Man and Mr. Costington got

confused. " Twenty people!? Why would you need such a vehicle…" said Mr. Costington and The Hooded Man leaned down and stared him in the

eyes. " Because my group needs a vehicle! And i don't want to go to them empty handed! Not after everything they went through…" said The

Hooded Man looking down. " Ok i understand...i'll have Gina go out with you and the two of you can find a vehicle " said Mr. Costington looking

at Gina and she sighed agreeing to go with him. " Thank you so much for this sir! I'm sorry we had to meet like this...but i promise you...once i

reunite with my group...i will pay you back! " said The Hooded Man heading out the door with Gina. " Oh you will strange man...you definitely

will…" said Mr. Costington smiling. Gina went down the hall with the Hooded Man following her and she walked past the clothes section and

down the stairs to the counter where The Yes Guy was counting money. " Oh yesssss i see we have a new employee! " said The Yes Guy happily

and Gina rolled her eyes at him. " He's not an employee! Were just doing him a favor " said Gina and she dragged The Hooded Man outside. Gina

looked around the streets and decided to go to the left of the town to find a vehicle for The Hooded Man. They walked for a couple hours until they

finally arrived at the other side of the town and Gina saw a junkyard filled with nothing but junk. " Hey mysterious guy i bet that junkyard will have

some vehicles you can use…" said Gina and The Hooded Man headed over to the junkyard. He checked out the entrance and put his hands on the

gate slowly pushing it open. He crept inside the junkyard and looked around for cars but so far he saw nothing but scraps of metal, air conditioners,

Bath Tubs, and Mattresses. " Nothing is here…" muttered The Hooded Man and he headed back to the gate. He put his hands on the gate and began

to push it but it wouldn't budge, he looked down and saw that someone locked the gate! " Gina! Someone locked me out! Gina!? " called The

Hooded Man trying to summon Gina but she never came. " Dammit…." said The Hooded Man kicking the gate and he decided to climb the fence.

So he jumped onto one of the chain fences and began climbing up to the top. Once he was at the top he was about to jump down when he saw

zombies beginning to surround the fence. " Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me…" said The Hooded Man sighing and he jumped back into the

junkyard. He took out his knife and went up to the fence stabbing zombies in their heads. When all of the zombies were finished off he began to

climb the fence again and reached the top getting ready to finally jump off when he heard screaming from inside the junkyard. " Oh my fucking

god! What is it now!? " said The Hooded Man mumbling and he jumped back into the junkyard once again and headed towards the screaming. After

several minutes of making his way through scraps of metal and rusty fans he finally made it to the screaming man who was being tackled by a

zombie. The Hooded Man held up his knife and ran towards the zombie stabbing it in the head. The man pushed the zombie off of himself and got

up wiping off the blood. " Thanks for helping me friend! " said the man and he smiled at The Hooded Man. " I'm Chester Lampwick! Nice to meet

you! " said Chester holding out his hand to shake The Hooded Man's. " You can call me whatever you want…" said The Hooded Man and he shook

Chester's hand smiling back at him. " Well it's nice to meet you Mr. Hoodie! " said Chester and he took out a can of beans. " Want some? I got a

small fire that i can cook them over " said Chester pointing to a burning piece of metal. " No thank you sir...i have no time for beans...i need to get

out of here so i can find my escort " said The Hooded Man and headed back to the gate until he was stopped by Chester. " Wait! Please….take me

with you…" begged Chester and The Hooded Man thought about it for a minute and decided to let him come. " Sure just don't slow me down…"

said The Hooded Man and Chester thanked him walking back to the gate with him. The Hooded Man climbed the fence and reached the top finally

landing on the sidewalk and Chester did the same. Once they were both on the ground they headed down the street to find Gina. " Are you sure this

girl didn't betray you? " asked Chester and The Hooded Man nodded his head. " Im positive...especially since her boss is a greedy man...i'm no use

to him dead...someone else is behind this! " said The Hooded Man and he held up his knife when he saw a zombie coming towards them. " Wait can

i kill this one? I never really did kill one before " said Chester and The Hooded Man sighed handing Chester his knife. " Thanks! I won't let you

down! " said Chester and he ran at the zombie stabbing it in the shoulder. " DAMN! I MISSED! " shouted Chester and the zombie opened its mouth

getting ready to sink its teeth in Chester's neck. Before the zombie could bite Chester's neck, The Hooded Man grabbed the zombie by its shirt and

pulled it away from Chester telling him to stab it in the head. Chester did what he was told and lifted up the knife stabbing it into the zombie's head

making it fall to the ground dead. " I did it! I killed my first zombie! " said Chester jumping up and down and The Hooded Man sighed. " This is

no time to celebrate...we need to find Gina before it gets dark " said The Hooded Man walking down the street and he stopped at a building called

The Springfield Historical Society. " Hey Chester let's check out this building..maybe Gina's in here! " said The Hooded Man and he walked up to

the entrance slowly opening the doors. He walked inside and looked around finding nothing but Jebediah Springfield statues and accessories. "

Damn shes not in here…" said The Hooded Man looking at a Jebediah bobble head and Chester came inside. " Whoa! This place is filled with all

kinds of loot! I say we take all of it " said Chester looking around for a bag to put the stuff in. " Quiet you fool...i don't think we're alone.." said The

Hooded Man hearing a faint noise coming from upstairs. " Wait here...and i'll go check it out.." whispered The Hooded Man and he slowly crept up

the stairs. He reached the top of the stairs and looked at both sides of the hallways to make sure no one was there then he headed to the right. He saw

a door open and headed inside it where he found a room filled with canned goods and a musket. " Holy shit….whoever lives here sure was

prepared…" whispered The Hooded Man and he examined the food. " Why thank you...not everyone can appreciate my skills for surviving...by the

way would you mind putting your hands up and telling me who you are!? " said Hollis Hurlbut holding a musket in his hand. The Hooded Man

smiled and put his hands into the air dropping his knife on the floor. " I am just a survivor you may call me whatever you like but i must keep my

identity a secret for now " said The Hooded Man and Hollis came closer to him. " And why should i trust you? You came into my building, you

touched my items! And your friend downstairs is looting the place! I know because i heard him talk about it! " said Hollis with anger in his voice

and The Hooded Man sighed. " I am sorry for him sir...i rescued him from the junkyard...he's adjusting to this life…" said The Hooded Man. "

Well...i guess i'll let it slide...but why are you here!? " asked Hollis staring at The Hooded Man. " Because i'm looking for a girl wearing orange

clothes...she has black and pink hair " said The Hooded Man and Hollis dropped his musket in shock. " G….G….Gina….." muttered Hollis and The

Hooded Man became confused. " You know Gina? Is she here!? " asked The Hooded Man and Hollis stood there shaking. " Gina….is not to be

trusted…." said Hollis picking up his musket and heading back downstairs to lock the door. " What do you mean Gina can't be trusted!? " asked The

Hooded Man following him down the stairs. " You don't know!? " asked Hollis and The Hooded Man shook his head. " Well...when the apocalypse

started...everything was in chaos...people were panicking the dead was eating everyone...the mayor tried to calm everyone down but no one listened

to him and just when we thought things couldn't get worse Gina showed up with prisoners from the prisons around town and they started to attack

the civilians…that is until the police showed up and started shooting them down but most of them fled back to the prison with some man named

Bob and as for Gina...the police managed to arrest her but seeing as how you're looking for her my guess is that she escaped…" said Hollis and The

Hooded Man sighed. " I knew i couldn't trust her! Maybe she did lock me in the junkyard...who knows! " said The Hooded Man getting confused. "

Don't worry my friend! You're safe now she can't hurt you in here i've got plenty of food and water to last us for years! " said Hollis smiling but The

Hooded Man declined his offer. " I am sorry but i have a group that's in need of a vehicle...i must find one and return to them as soon as possible "

said The Hooded Man heading towards the door. " But it's not safe out there.. Gina's running around and it'll be dark soon! " said Hollis. " It doesn't

matter i need to leave and if i do run into Gina then i'll take care of it" said The Hooded Man opening the door. " Wait! I'll come with you...i know a

place that keeps vehicles…" said Hollis and he ran upstairs to pack his bags. Moments later he came back down the stairs with back packs filled

with food and water. " You don't have to come...i know it's going to be dangerous out there…" said the Hooded Man and Hollis laughed. " Oh trust

me i can handle it! " said Hollis walking out the door and one second later he ran back in. " THERE'S A ZOMBIE OUTSIDE! " screamed Hollis

and The Hooded Man went out the door walking over to the zombie and stabbing it in the head. " Well since i'm already out here we might as well

leave now! Still wanna come with us Hollis? " asked The Hooded Man and Hollis nodded his head picking up his bags and heading out the door

with Chester. The Three of them headed down the sidewalk to begin their journey of finding a vehicle. Two hours passed since they first left and it

was beginning to get dark so The Hooded Man decided to camp out in a building. He looked around and found the perfect place for them to spend

the night at. It was called King Toot's Music Store and The Hooded Man noticed that it was right next to Moe's Tavern that was destroyed. " I

remember this place…" Muttered The Hooded Man as he walked inside King Toot's with the others behind him. He looked around and saw a man

shaking behind the counter. " Um are you alright sir? " asked The Hooded Man and the man stood up shaking. " DO I LOOK ALRIGHT TO

YOU!? IT'S THE APOCALYPSE! WHY WOULD I BE ALRIGHT WHEN ZOMBIES ARE WALKING AROUND EATING PEOPLE!? THEY

EVEN ATE MY BOSS KING TOOT! " said the man beginning to cry. " Ok ok...just please calm down sir...your safe with us…" said The Hooded

Man trying to assure the stranger. " I don't even know who you people are and you expect me to be safe!? " said The man and The Hooded Man

nodded his head. " Please sir...you can trust us...we're survivors just like you " said The Hooded Man. " Fine then i guess you wouldn't mind telling

me your name " said The Man and The Hooded Man sighed. " You can give me whatever name you want...but i cannot reveal my identity till i

return to my group…" said The Hooded Man and the man got mad. " So let me get this straight you want me to trust you even though i can't even

know your real name!? Hell no! " said the Man and The Hooded Man tried to reason with him. " Please..i promise you can trust us...all we need is a

place to stay for tonight then tomorrow we'll leave but in the meantime i think we should get to know each other " said The Hooded Man and the

man rolled his eyes. " Get to know each other!? You won't even say your fucking name and you want to know mine!? No way in hell! " said the

Man and Hollis pushed The Hooded Man aside to talk to the man. " Excuse me sir...i hate to interrupt your conversation with my friend but with all

due respect...you need us...because sooner or later you'll run out of food and no offense but i don't think you can handle the zombies out there by

yourself…" said Hollis and the man sighed agreeing with him. " Great! Well even though The Hooded man won't tell you his name i'll tell you

mine! Its Hollis Hurlbut! " said Hollis reaching his hand out to shake the man's hand. " Jer...is my name…" said the man grabbing Hollis's hand and

shaking it. " It's a pleasure to meet you Jer! I have a feeling you and i will get along just fine " said Hollis smiling and the man agreed with him. "

So we can stay? " said The Hooded Man and Jer nodded his head. " Thank you so much! I promise we'll repay you for this! " said The Hooded Man

smiling. " You can repay me by keeping your promise and leaving tomorrow! " said Jer and they all agreed to leave tomorrow. " I hate to ruin this

lovely conversation gentleman...but where's the bathroom? " asked Chester and Jer sighed. " we don't have a bathroom...if you really have to go

then there's a bucket in the storage room you can use…" said Jer and Chester ran into the storage room. After Chester finished going to the

bathroom, The Hooded Man drew a map of the town and showed it to the others. " Ok so we're right here in King Toot's store...and we need to find

a vehicle so we should head over to..Bob's Rv Round-up " said The Hooded Man and he shivered at the name Bob. " Everything ok? You look a

little pale…" said Hollis and The Hooded Man folded up the map and assured him everything was ok. Hollis didn't believe him but he decided not

to mention it so he took out a blanket from his bag and wrapped himself in it laying down on the floor and closing his eyes to go to sleep. Jer and

Chester soon went to bed after Hollis and The Hooded Man just stared out the window while they slept. " I'm coming home...i promise…"

whispered The Hooded Man putting his hand on the window and he looked out of it for the whole night. Many hours passed and the sun finally

came up, so The Hooded Man woke the others up and they all yawned. " Good Morning Hooded Man! When did you go to sleep? " asked Hollis. "

I never went to sleep…" said The Hooded Man and Hollis gasped. " What!? Why did you do that! We have a big day ahead of us! Were gonna be

walking all day and you'll need all of your energy! " said Hollis and The Hooded Man rolled his eyes. " I'll be fine Hollis...you just worry about

yourself and i'll worry about me ok? " said The Hooded Man and Hollis grudgingly agreed with him. The Hooded Man started to pack up the food

and water setting aside a couple cans of beans and a few water bottles for Jer. Once everything was packed the three of them thanked Jer for letting

them spend the night and they headed out the door leaving Jer alone in the store. They walked for hours in the streets until they finally came across a

sign that said Bob's Rv Round-up twenty miles. " We're almost there! " said the Hooded Man smiling and the others cheered. " Finally! We can get

a vehicle! " said Hollis excitingly. " Maybe we can get a rocket car too! " said Chester and the others looked at him. " Or not…" said Chester

sighing and they continued going down the road to Bob's Rv Round-up. While they were walking they saw a man in a blue uniform tackling a girl.

The Hooded Man became curious and he ran up to the man in the blue uniform and the girl. He looked at the two of them fighting each other and

saw that the girl was Gina. " Gina! I finally found you! But...who is this man…" said The Hooded Man and the stranger stopped strangling Gina and

threw her against the wall. " I'm just here to take out the trash…" said Lou and he punched Gina in the face making her nose bleed. " STOP THAT!

" yelled The Hooded Man and he jumped at Lou to stop him but Lou lifted up his gun and shot The Hooded Man in the stomach making him fall to

the ground. His blood poured all over the road and Hollis lifted up his musket and fired it at Lou while Chester picked up The Hooded Man and ran

down to Bob's Rv Round-up to get him patched up. Lou managed to dodge all of the muskets bullets and he held up his gun pointing it at Hollis's

head. " Any last words asshole? " asked Lou putting his finger on the trigger and Hollis closed his eyes to accept his death. " Yeah just one..Fuck

you! " said Gina pushing Lou on the ground and wrapping her hands around his neck to choke him. Lou put his hands on hers to free himself but it

was no use her grip was too strong and Lou began to lose his breath. He soon remembered his whole life and reflected back on all of it. Tears began

to roll down his cheeks as he saw flashbacks of when he lost his family and friends. The guilt overcame him and he finally decided to stop

struggling so he took his hands off of Gina's and accepted his fate. Gina squeezed his neck tighter and Lou's face became purple meaning his breath

was almost gone and soon after that all of Lou's breath had vanished. He stopped breathing and closed his eyes slowly dying by the hands of Gina.

After Lou stopped moving Gina checked his pulse and noticed that it was gone. " Damn...he's actually dead…" muttered Gina and she got up

looking at Hollis who was pointing the musket at her. " What the hell do you think you're doing!? " asked Gina looking at Hollis. " I'm ridding this

world of a evil soul…" said Hollis and he pulled the trigger on the musket shooting Gina in the chest. She fell to the ground and coughed up blood

while she put her hands on her chest and looked at them. She became terrified and looked at Hollis who was reloading his musket to shoot her again.

Gina slowly got up and limped away from Hollis but it was too late he had already loaded the musket and he aimed it once again at Gina and he

pulled the trigger causing a bullet to fly into her back making her fall to the ground. Hollis then walked over to her and picked her up by her hair and

looked into her eyes. " Your a fucking monster...and i'm the knight that kills you…" said Hollis and Gina laughed at him causing blood to get on his

shirt. " You idiot...your the fucking monster...you killed a little girl…" muttered Gina and she closed her eyes, she was dead. Hollis looked at her

dead body and immediately knew that what he did was wrong and he got up running away from the sidewalk and headed back into the town

disappearing. Meanwhile Chester arrived at Bob's Rv Round-up and ran inside the office of Bob's Rv Round-up. He looked around and saw no one

inside so he set down The Hooded Man on the desk and removed his hoodie to find blood covering his stomach and a bullet lodged in his stomach.

Chester gulped and looked around to find something to take the bullet out but all he found was a spoon and a paper clip. He decided to use what he

had and he put the spoon inside The Hooded Man's stomach making him scream in pain and Chester tried to dig out the bullet. After hours of

digging through the hole in his stomach Chester finally managed to scoop out the bullet and he set it down grabbing a couple of paper towels and

wrapping them around The Hooded Man's wounds. " You know he's gonna die if you don't get real bandages and some medicine…" said a man

lurking in the shadows and Chester turned around to see him smiling. " Who are you!? " asked Chester picking up the spoon to jab it into the man. "

No need to use that spoon...i'm not gonna hurt you...my names Bob and i work in this building...well i used to until the zombies invaded…" said

Bob and he walked over to the desk that The Hooded Man's on and examined him. " Hmm...this man is lucky to be alive...but like i said he'll die if

he doesn't get some medical attention soon " said Bob and went into the storage to find a medkit. He came back moments later carrying a medkit

and he opened it taking out some bandages and medicine putting them on The Hooded Man. Chester watched Bob place the last of the bandages on

The Hooded Man and he put the medkit away and walked in front of Chester. " So...you wanna tell me why you're here? " asked Bob. " We just

need a Rv that can carry more than twenty people…" said Chester and Bob smiled. " Well then! I got just the thing for you and i'll give it to you

free if you take me along with you guys! " said Bob and Chester agreed to bring him along. " Well then! Lets carry your friend onto the Rv and get

out of here! " said Bob. " Were leaving already!? " asked Chester and Bob nodded his head grabbing the Hooded Man's legs. Chester grabbed The

Hooded Man's arms and they picked him up together carrying him outside into the parking lot that was being filled with zombies. " Shit! Those

bastards snuck in! " shouted Bob and they ran back inside setting The Hooded Man back down on the desk and Chester looked out the window to

see zombies surrounding the whole building and he knew they weren't gonna make it.


End file.
